Nanny Bella
by syr1101
Summary: Recent College Graduate who can't find a job ends up working at the Cullen Residence and meets Edward Cullen, sparks may fly but sometimes the road to love may take more than a babysitting gig. A/H EXB
1. Nanny Day One, Intro

_DISCLAIMER: SORRY BUT I WISH I DID, I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. ITS ALL CREATED BY THE AMAZING STEPHANIE MAYER. BUT IN MY UNIVERSE EDWARD WOULD BE ALL MY, HE'S SO DELICIOUS!_

Please Read and Review. It is my first Fan-fiction and I hope you guys like it.

Characters Descriptions:

Bella- she's a 21 year old college graduate who wants to be an editor of TIME magazine but due to the lack of employment in the United States she has to work as a nanny.

Edward- He is 24, a residence doctor at St. Vincent's Hospital. He loves to play the piano and has an interest in the new nanny.

Alice- She is 21 and a fashion graduate who works as a personal shopper, working on her own fashion line.

Jasper- Psychologist, living in the lower east side and dating Alice.

* * *

Chapter one: Nanny Day One, Intro

Bella Point of View

"_Good morning New York its seven-fifth-teen am and its time to wake up! The weather for today will be hot and sunny with highs of seventy-two degrees. Now, its time to listen to today's light music hits with hot 107.3, smooth music all day long."_

I raised my hand from my warm sheets to hit the snooze button on my clock radio. Time to wake up and meet the Cullen's for my employment interview, as a nanny. Yes, I, Isabella Marie Swan, a college English and journalism graduate from the University of Washington who graduated with honors is about to have the "dream job" as a nanny for the rich and famous. This all started when people started asking me 'what are you going to do after college?' How can I answer this question, after graduating? All I knew was that after reading Jane Austin's books writing became my passion.. However after a few months, my brain has stopped functioning because I can't seem to find a job in journalism, all I want to do is connect with people around the world showing the importance of awareness. This writer's blockage is hurting my chances of reaching my goal; working for TIME magazine, I am now desperately searching for a job that can help heal the big hole in my pocket. So, here I am standing outside a big townhouse in the Upper East Side of New York City from an ad on about a large family in serious need of a nanny. The online offer sounded like a sweet deal I couldn't resist, I just hope the kid is not too much trouble.

Before knocking the door I looked at myself and breathed heavily. It's been six months without a job after my graduation so I NEED to make a good impression. _Bella you can do this, it's just a nanny job. Relax._ I give myself a pep talk before straightening my green blouse and pencil skirt I hope the family approves of my roommate Alice fashion torture.

Once I knocked the door I was greeted by an old lady in a maid attire. She smiled and said "Hello, this is the Cullen residence how may I help you?"

"Hello, um…I'm Isabella Swan. I am here for an interview with Mrs. Esme Cullen for the nanny position posted on ."

"Of course, she is upstairs in her office, please do follow me." When I finally stepped inside I was in complete awe at the amazing scenery. This house did not look like my small closet size apartment in Queens (which I shared with my best friend, Alice). This house had marble floors a large chandelier in the passage room and a large round wooden table with a bulky flower arrangement. To the left of the passage room was a spiral staircase where she instructed me to follow. Once we reached the second floor she knocked a door and asked through the door "Esme the young lady for the nanny position is here."

"Anita please let her come in"

As I entered the room I noticed the thousands of books that covered each corner of the office._ I hope that they would allow me to run my hands through all of these books_. Once I shook my thoughts away I introduced myself to Mrs. Cullen who was sitting on her desk in the corner of the room. "Hello….um…I am Isabella Swam but call me Bella please. I guess I am here the interview as a nanny…unless its taken…then I completely understand. No pressure, Mrs. Cullen" _Wow I sounded like a complete idiot, but I can't help it. I feel so intimidated by this house and her social class. She probably wears the expensive clothes that Alice (and sometimes I do too) admires from Barney's windows. . _

"Yes, hello Isabella I'm Esme Cullen, but please do not call Mrs. Cullen I am too young for that." She smirked as she sat on her desk. "So l was impressed by your resume, your mother must be so proud of your accomplishments 'magna cum laude' wow that's pretty impressive. But, Bella I'm curious to know why would you apply for this job? I hope you are not offended by my question, because I am flattered that you would apply." _Why does she have to ask me THIS question when I don't even know the answer myself? What can I say so I wouldn't look like a total dushebag. _

"Well…um being a college graduate it's difficult to find a job. But, I …um…I-I'm looking for a job that will enhance my writing and social skills or… a job that will help me be inspired to write something new and fun." I shrugged after I said this; Mrs. Cullen just makes me so comfortable to say everything that I feel. _I wish I knew my mother. I wonder if she is like Esme_. My mother abandoned Charlie and me when I was three, but even though I am mad at her I still wonder how she is and how my life would have been with her.

"You're honest. I like it." She smiled at me. Then she approached me and gave me a hug. I felt comfortable and warm in her arms. "Well, let me talk about your duties… you're going to be taking care of my daughter Jane who is six years old. You're duty is to help her with some of her homework and tutor her on some of her subjects, but most of all you will be her friend. Out of my three kids Jane is the most shy. I feel like she needs a friend whom she can confide and hopefully come out of her shell. I know that it may seem strenuous, but she is a sweet child. As an interior designer I only have late nights and weekends to spend with her. I love my daughter and I want to spend every minute with her, but at the same time I love my career and would want to make myself happy. Can you help me please?" She took both of my hands and pleaded.

I looked down at my hands and then looked at her. "I just hope she can like me"

"Trust me Bella. I know she will love you, just look at me I am already falling for you." She giggled then turned serious "I am certain that both of you will love to spend time with each other but I still want you to go out on the weekends. I understand that you have a life and I would feel guilty if you're not living it because of this position." She pointed at me while she said this. "I will provide you with your own bathroom and bedroom in the second floor across from Jane's room, that way you spend time with her. I will have Anita, our maid; give you a tour of the house. Would you like to start to meet Jane tomorrow and get yourself settled?" She asked anxiously I could feel how much she needed my help.

"I can get settled today so I can officially start tomorrow."

"Thank you, Bella I think you are finally making me fall for you." She chucked and walked my to Anita before returning to her office.

After Anita showed me my huge bedroom and bathroom suite that included a _very_ comfortable queen size bed. I took my metro card to go back to my twin size sandwich bed and small apartment in Queens, NY.

"Alice!" I yelled when I arrived at our apartment

"I'm in the bathroom…Bella I think we have no hot water!" She yelled from the bathroom. This is the second time this has happened and every time we tried to get it fixed the landlord takes a week.

"Did you hit the pipes with the hammer?" I don't know why but sometimes that helps.

"It didn't work" she huffed after she got up from being under the sink.

"Did you call the landlord?"

"Yep" she popped the 'p'

"You know Alice, Jazz lives in a great apartment in the lower east side why do you still want to suffer by living in this non functional apartment. You guys have been together for five years now." I insisted I hated knowing how uncomfortable she probably is living with me. Unlike me Alice has money; she could live in any big loft in Manhattan. But she decided to live in this two bedroom apartment because she was afraid to loose me plus I insisted to live in a place that I can afford. Even if some times the water wasn't running, the occasional leakage, and the noise from our neighbors we surprising loved this apartment because it felt real. As Alice said "a real crappy apartment where the average income college graduate lives at."

"No Bella! You need all the financial help you can get, plus I'm not moving with Jazzy until I know that you are well established, I want to know that you are okay." She said this while putting both of her hands on her hips, scolding me.

"Alice…I got the job as the nanny." Here comes the speech 'why are going work as a nanny, you got a diploma and that is not a job a college graduate dreams of.' "I know it's not my dream job but I need to pay my college bills and maybe I can write while I babysat." I bit my lip waiting for Alice to yell or hit me with the hammer she's holding.

"Well…we are in an economic recession, but hopefully you will be writing and coming home every weekend to visit me. God knows how much fashion help you truly need." She had venom in her voice when she said this. Then she squealed "OMG Bella you got a job in the Upper East Side, what if you fall in love with a billionaire? Oh, can I be you're wedding planner please? But wait what are you going to wear tomorrow? What are you going to wear for the rest of the week? EEEEEEhhhh." I have seen Alice excited before but this is new and really scary she was jumping in the bathroom like a lunatic.

"Hey I still live here, I love you Alice of course I will be here, I have the weekends off so I can spend them with you. Just don't convert my room to a closet because then where will I sleep." I looked at her with a stern face, but deep down I knew she was thinking that.

After our little chat Alice and I started to pack some of my things, but it took us five hours to finish. Alice had to approve every single item of clothing before I placed it in my luggage; she even gave me some of her clothes especially when she saw my old sweats. She got really frustrated when I was packing my sweats that she even threatened me if I ever wore those again. "Bella! If I ever see you wearing old sweats I will stab you with this pen!" She said this as she held a rolling ball pen. Alice mad is a scary sight because she will do it, it happened before with my old Brian from Family Guy slippers.

I didn't want to pack everything because I still wanted to live in my old and haunted apartment. Once I finished packing my stuff I laid on my bed thinking how different my non-existent monotonous life will be. _I wonder how Jane looks_. _If she looks like Esme she probably has green eyes and beautiful bronze hair when she gets old she will be the bombshell girl that everyone wishes to have or to be, not the plain Jane girl like me?_ I giggled at the irony of Jane's name.

NEXT DAY

Knock

Knock

"Good morning Anita. I have my things don't worry its only three boxes" _Dam Alice, I had to argue with her so I wouldn't take all of the five boxes that she packed for me_.

"Don't worry Ms. Isabella the driver, Mike will pick them up for you."

"Hey Mike um…before you touch that" I said pointing at my guitar to Mike "just please be careful, it was given from my grandmother." Yes, I can play and sing but I only play because it helps me release stress, playing its like writing on my diary; it's personal and I don't like people to know.

After talking to Mike which was an awkward moment because he kept staring at my fitted blue V-neck t-shirt. What a pervert! I don't even have big boobs, can't he just stare somewhere else. I thanked God when Anita interrupted our conversation to take me to my room; she saved me from kicking him in his groin like Charlie taught me.

"Ms. Isabella, Ms. Cullen left this letter for you" She handed me a white envelope with my name written in script in the center.

As soon as Anita left the room I opened the letter from Esme.

_Dear Bella:_

_On behalf of my family I would like to welcome you to our home and our lives. Do not worry you will meet the entire family for you're welcoming dinner._

_Bella, Jane attends Grace Church School in Fourth Avenue. Please, do not worry about transportation, our driver Mike will take you to the school and help you become acquainted with my daughter. Trust me she will adore you the moment she sees you, there is no doubt in my mind. If she does not, give her time to warm up to you._

_I hope you like the new furniture and design of your room; laptop located on the desk is my gifts to you. I do understand that you have a career after this job and so I do encourage you to write as much as you can. _

_Please, make yourself at home._

_Sincerely,_

_Esme Cullen_

I finished reading the letter and I went to look at the new computer. _I hope this doesn't become a habit because I hate when people spoil me with gifts._ But, I can't help it I love the computer and I can't wait to start typing. _If I ever want to put my diploma to good use. _

We stopped at the school's parking lot. "Wow, Mike is this really Jane's school. This…this…looks like a college campus." I said this while admiring the old religious architecture and sculptures in the waiting room. My eyes were probably popping out off their sockets looking at the beautiful setting.

"Bella" he licked his lips "being new and all…are you familiar with the city? Do you need a personal tour guy?"

"Don't worry I am a big girl I can figure it out."

"Mike…do you know how long it will take for Jane to come?" I asked impatiently. I needed to release this nervous attitude I couldn't wait to meet Jane. Plus, I don't feel comfortable around Mike I just hate the way he keeps looking at me.

"Here she is" he said as he pointed to a tiny blonde hair green eye girl. Her green eyes were so intense and so warm like Esme. She was wearing a white polo shirt with the school logo written on the right side of her chest, a blue plaid skirt, and black flats. Her hair was styled with two messy pigtails tied with two blue ribbons.

"Hi" she spoke to me with a big smile. "Mommy said that you're going to be my nanny, and she also said that you're going to be my new best friend. Is that true?" She said excitedly with a wide smile as I squatted in front of her.

"Well…yes, but it depends if you want me to." I smirked surprised to know that she was thrilled to meet me. Then I stood up and took her hands in my and walked towards the black Audi that Mike was driving.

"Um…my friend Seth said that I should ask you like a billion question and then see if we get along."

"How about 10 questions, you get five and I get five." I said smirking again "this Seth boy is pretty smart, he sure knows the rules of communication."

"He said he got it from the TV... Can I go first pleaseeeeee!" she said speeding so I wouldn't ask the first question.

"Shoot"

"Who is your favorite Disney Princess?"

"Oh…that's a tough one" I said sarcastically. "Um…Belle from Beauty and the Beast, she likes to read and her name sounds like mine."

"I like her too" She nodded and skipped happily until she got inside the car.

Jane and I agreed on many of the questions. Well except on our favorite color because she likes pink and I like blue. This nanny job is going to be a blast; I'm already loving Jane. Once we got to the house Jane pulled me to her room so we can start working on her homework. After studying easy 2+2 equations Jane insisted in seeing my room. I don't know why since my things are not as interesting as her American Girl dolls.

When she got to my room she jumped on the bed and approved its comfort, she then looked at my books and saw how old they were so she placed them back on the desk. Then she shrieked when she laid eyes on my guitar. She insisted on playing for her. When I said no she pressed her lips together and pouted, she knew how to get what she wants. _I wonder if she is related to Alice? I want to learn how to do that without looking like a deer caught in the headlights._

"But…Jane I don't think it's a good idea. You're probably going to find it boring." I said as I went to sit next to her on my bed.

"Try please Bella…pleaseeeee" she pouted again and then looked at me through her eyelashes. _Dam she's good!_

"Okay" I groaned. "But you must promise to never tell anyone about this. It can be like our little secret." I whispered and Jane nodded.

Okay let's see…I start to warm up my guitar and start to sing a song I wrote in my freshman year of college.

"_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_**(A/N: This song is sang by Taylor Swift and it is called Love Story. But let's pretend that Bella actually wrote and sang this song). **

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you"

After I sang Jane started clapping and giggling she was genuinely happy that I played for her. But she didn't stop giggling until she pointed at something behind me.

When I turned around I was met with the sweetest, intense, and sensual green eyes I have ever seen in my life.


	2. Blue Guitar

Chapter two: Blue guitar

Bella Point of View

When I turned around I notice a pair of sensual, intense, and sweet green eyes. I quickly close my eyes hoping that the Adonis in front of me was part of my imagination. When I opened my eyes and saw him leaning against my door. When I took a second look I noticed his beautiful features: he had messy bronze hair _I wanted to run my fingers through his hair_, pale but luminescent skin, and when it was time to admire his entire face I couldn't help but stare. His features are true perfection especially those eyes that go deep into his soul. I try to look below his neck but his grey cashmere sweater and dark blue jeans did not prevent me from drooling over him; the shirt he wore helped accentuate his muscular arms. _Could he look any better?_ _He's so sexy._ _Who is this Adonis? He looks like he was sent from Heaven just for me. No Bad Bella he is your boss no need for distraction. I bet he has an amazing body_. I quickly closed my mouth; I probably created an alleyway for flies to enter.

After I stared at him for what seemed like forever. He half-smiled at me and said "I…wow you're really good." When he said this I felt my cheeks turn crimson red, I felt like a dorky thirteen year old girl with braces who just got noticed by the popular boy in school. _Could this get any worse; first I stare and now I blush, what's next?_

"Eddie! Look, this is Bella my new nanny." Jane's voice squealed with excitement as she went to hug him. Hearing the sound of her voice brought me back to my senses.

"Hello…um…Eddie." I grinned and then quickly hid it from him. It was cute seeing how he reacted when Jane called him "Eddie" how his eyebrows pulled together showing how uncomfortable he was by the name. "I am Bella, Jane's nanny. But I guess you already know that" I said while trying to cover my smile.

He caught my playful manor then he said "well um…Bells isn't it?" he pointed and asked "I am Edward Cullen, Jane's brother." He extended his hands for a formal greeting. "You have an amazing voice I wish you would play some more." He scratched his head as he talked "if you want to…I guess."

I really don't like playing in front of people; I've always been private with my music. I just played because Jane would not stop pouting once she found my guitar. On top of that, how can I play when I keep thinking about the green eye male model standing across from me, its torture to play, think, and sing! I had to think of something to distract him, I looked around the room and saw the time "Oh no look at the time Jane!" I said trying to sound disappointed that it was already time for dinner.

"What time is it?"

"It's five. That means it's time for dinner." As soon as I said that Anita came to my room and confirmed what I said.

Jane went running eagerly out of my room to get ready for dinner. When she left Edward and I were left in the silence staring at each other. _Why is it that his eyes light up and sparkle when he sees me?_ _Face the facts its all in your imagination!_ I didn't want to feel like an idiot who was constantly staring at him so I left my guitar on top of the bed and slowly walked out of the room. I was about to walk down the stairs when I tripped on my own two feet. I mentally prepared myself for the fall knowing that I would end up in the hospital for the billionth time for a swollen, broken and/or bruised ankle, wrist, toe, anything you name it. However, I was shocked when I opened my eyes and realized that I was pulled by a strong warm arm. When I looked up and turned to thank the person that saved me from a humiliating fall I was met with Edward's eyes.

I murmured "thank you" but neither of us were pulling away from each other. I felt this electric current running through my body hitting every nerve. Being in his arms I felt like I found home, like I never wanted to escape his warm touch. I have never met anyone who has impacted me this much. We just stared at each other, our faces being centimeters apart. I could feel his sweet breath brushing on my skin and blowing my little hairs. I tried to say something but I just opened my mouth took a gulp and closed it again. I didn't want to end this moment but I feared that he probably didn't think of me as anything but the plain nanny.

"Hey Eddie! Mommy said to come down to eat!" Yelled Jane from the end of the stairs, thus causing us to break our focus and walk down the stairs.

Once I approached the dinning room I was looked at from five pair of eyes. Esme first introduced me to her husband; Carlisle Cullen. Then I was introduced to Emmett, the oldest Cullen child. Unlike Edward, Emmett was very muscular, taller, brown haired. He looked like a big bear. I took out my hand to present myself but instead of shaking it he surprised me with a tight hug until I felt the air being pushed out of my body. Emmett then presented his wife Rosalie to me; to say that she was pretty was an understatement. She looked like the high fashion Vogue models from a foreign country; she has blue eyes and shiny curled blond hair. I felt like the ugly duckling standing next to the stunning dove. _This took a blow to my self-esteem._

"So Bella, are you from New York?" asked Carlisle from the head of the table.

"Actually I am not from New York; I lived all of my life in Washington…the state."

"Have you been around in the city?" Asked Edward who was sitting next to me.

"No, just malls if you consider that a proper tour, well it is to my roommate Alice." I smirked remembering Alice's shopping trips.

"Well, consider me your new tour guy" Edward shook my hand like if he was introducing himself for the first time.

_Wait…I'm going out with this eye candy! I need to pinch myself just incase. Is my mind playing games on me?_ I nodded, scared to say something that might take this moment away. _I need to tell Alice EVERYTHING!_

"Anita more, pollo!" Yelled Emmett as he rose his fork and knife.

The dinner continued with Emmett eating five large chicken breast and more mashed potato than I've ever seen Charlie consume. By the time dinner was over I walked Jane to her bedroom to get her ready to sleep, it was Wednesday and she had to wake up early to go to school.

"Bella I can't wait for this weekend!" said Jane clapping her hands

"Why?"

"I'm going to spend time with my mommy and daddy!"

"That's great Jane, now go to sleep" I said pointing at her nose.

I walk to the door of the room and turn off the lights while Jane turns on a flash light in her dark room. "Thank you" she mumbled

"I don't know why but you're welcome"

"My family they are always busy, but tonight was the first night we actually had dinner, together. Like a real family." Her eyes full of sadness and tears were about to form in the outside corner of her eyes. I closed the door and went to sit on the edge of her bed to sooth her.

"You're family loves you very much! Don't ever doubt the love that they have for you, even if at times they seem very distant."

"Bella, I love my family but Emmett is always with Rosalie, My dad and mom are always working and then they come home they are super tired that they don't want to play with me, and Edward he's always at the hospital. He doesn't even play the piano, like he use to do, he used to be my best friend in the house and now he barely hangs out with me." Jane looked down at her hands and asked "Do you think…um….what if they don't like me anymore?" Jane's tears started to fall and I couldn't help but hug her as tight as I could. I know it has only been a few hours but I felt like Jane has become a little sister to me, besides my big sister, Alice. I need to make her family feel like a real family, the home that every kid deserves to have.

"Jane…have you mentioned anything to your parents?"

"no" she said and dried her tears with the back of her thumb.

"Take this weekend and tell them how you feel. Don't ever be afraid to express your heart out. It will be hard but I know that your family will listen and fix this problem…now go to sleep because tomorrow you got school."

I closed the door to Jane's room and I started to walk towards my room. As soon as I closed the door I started to jump up and down. I _can't believe I'm going out with Edward! He asked me out! Wait Bella what if it's not a date? What if I make a full of myself? He probably just wants to be friends, don't go overboard...its cool, I'm cool with being his friend. But so what I'm going out with him!_ After jumping for a few minutes I went to take a shower, desperately needed the warm water hitting my back I needed it to massage my spinal cord so I can relax. After the shower I went to call Alice.

"Alice…I need your help!"


	3. New York Skyline

**AN: I think I want to make all of the chapters on Bella POV. It sound interesting but you can hint how Edward feels. But don't worry there will be drama, I just want you to fall in love first, then you can hate me…but not that much. **

Chapter three: New York Skyline

"Alice I need some help!" I pleaded over the phone while sitting on the corner of my bed.

"What's going on, don't tell me you got your hair burned with the blow-dryer? Can't you get anything right!? Have I not taught you enough!?" Alice shouted through the phone, the entire neighborhood could hear her voice, _what happened to her kindergarten teacher when she said 'room voices.' __She's going to pay my medical bills for exploding my ear drum with her high pitch voice._

" No! I have a date…well it's actually not a date…but it could be right? What should I wear? I don't want to look desperate…but you know I've only dated once in high school and that was Jacob my best friend." I nervously paced around my room waiting for Alice to answer all of my concerns. When she didn't I bit my lip and whispered "maybe it's best if I cancel." _I was not an expert in dating and flirting, it's been four years since my last date, the rules of the game have probably changed. I'm so old! _

"OH HELL NO! Bella you have a date! It's about time. And Jacob doesn't count because you guys never kissed. Just wear the green halter dress with your tan wedges. Oh and put your hair in loose curls. Please watch it with the curling iron! Oh and do a brown natural look and you got it." I could imagine Alice looking at me sternly and pointing her finger while giving me her fashion and beauty advice. _I swear that girl lives off of reading Vogue and nail polish._ "And stop bringing yourself down, your cute and sexy Bella so stop being stupid and go out with him!" Alice huffed and persisted. "Repeat after me 'I will stop being a Debbie downer and go out with this second to jasper man-candy'." I growled at her statement, Jasper is good looking but he doesn't stand a chance to Edward.

"Bella I'm waiting" she said impatiently

"Fine…I…Will stop being a Debbie Downer and go out with Edward. But please don't start imagining bells and doves; he's just going to show me around the city."

"Whatever Bella in a few weeks from now I'm gonna say I told you so."

Alice and I continued, actually Alice continued talking. Until it was time to take a much needed shower. My body ached to smell the strawberry scented shampoo in my scalp, so it can calm my nerves and take my mind off from Edward Cullen. But Edward was not the only one who has my nerves going haywire, the fact that I'm living in a townhouse with a family who ate together in the evenings. I never had a mom and dad family, it was always Charlie, the TV, and me. There's something about this house that gives me inner peace, something I never had, even in my own home in Forks. _Why am I becoming so attach to these people when I barely know them?_

After my shower I laid on my bed thinking about today; replaying all of the events with Edward in my mind. _How can a man have this much power over me?_ "Edward why can't I get you out of my mind? I'm going to end up in an asylum." I slowly giggled expressing how happy being able to see beauty for the first time is. Then my body drifted into a pleasant sleep where I dreamt with a bronze hair man.

* * *

NEXT DAY

"Tag you're it" Jane tap my arm and went running up the stairs. She appeared to be in a good mood. Especially, after our conversation yesterday. She broke my heart when she said this; unlike me she had the opportunity to fix the broken pieces before they end up missing.

"Oh no you didn't" I went running after her until we reached the third floor. When I finally caught her I started tickling her on the floor.

She giggled "Please….ha ha ha…Bella…Help me someone!" She shifted trying to get away from my hold, but I was not giving up.

Then my body was wrapped around two warm arms and carried bridal style to Jane's room until I was able to see who it was. Edward. My face turned bright red becasue I can feel the heat from the proximity of our bodies, I could feel my fast beating heart and how the world seem to stop when I was around him.

"I told you Bella. Edward is my hero!" Jane yelled and jumped with her hands up.

After Jane said this Edward placed his fist on his hips trying to mimic Superman's pose. However, I think Edward looks so much better than Clark Kent. I felt my cheeks becoming heated when I started to daydream about Edward as superman in his blue tights and a red briefs. _Hello georgeous!_

"Bella…Hello" Edward said waiving his hands in front of my face. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I feel awful." He smiled at me apologetically and saw resentment and concern in his eyes.

"No…No…I was um, um…thinking about tights…um, I-I should go." I quickly walked to my room and locked the door behind me. _Great, now he probably thinks I'm an idiot on a special program. _

* * *

NIGHT

Oh no its 5:03 and I have to get ready by six forty-five. _Why did I have to get easily distracted by Wuthering Heights_? I quickly put on my green dress, the tan wedges, and then I ran off to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. Oh my God, it's already 6:50! He's probably going to think I'm irresponsible and this is besides the fact that I don't look half as good as him. After I was done with my look I went running down the stairs to meet my "non-date". When I got to the lobby I started to feel giddy, especially after he flashed his half-smile at me.

"Bella you look amazing" his green eyes sparkled as he said this, I couldn't help but blush at his comment, when he looked at me like that I truly felt beautiful. His smile made my heart feel like its on fire. _He could really kill me!_ I wanted nothing more than to lavish him right now, but I doubt we're on the same page.

I murmur "Edward, sorry I'm late I hope this doesn't discourage your image of m-"

He placed his lips close to my ear and whispered "I understand, plus it was worth the wait."

* * *

"So Mr. tour guy where is our next destination?" I asked hiding my smile from him. What ever this was between us I never wanted it to end. He walked me through Times Square, then he showed me the Empire State Building, and Bryant Park. However, during the entire tour I couldn't stop myself from looking at his lips when he spoke. Every time his eyes lit up when he remembered events of his childhood in those landmarks, or how he would scratch his head nervously when he waited for my reaction, or how he pulled my hand when he wanted to show me the Madam Tussauds window display. I became so absorbed in this little world that I didn't care if Edward thought differently of me; I wanted to enjoy the high of this experience even if it's just for tonight.

"Well Ms. Swan we are about to reach our last destination, the New York Public Library. Please feel free to tip and please do not hesitate asking more questions about the landmarks or your very engaging tour guy. Just make sure to use all a safety precautions when exiting." We both chuckled at the end. But I started to become upset knowing that pretty soon this day will end. _I wish the clock wouldn't mark the time?_

"I have no complaints the tour guy was just too entertaining." When we stopped outside a building I was left in awe by its appearance. "Wow, this is nothing like the libraries Forks" I couldn't help but admire the old architecture of the library. From the columns to the steps I felt like I was outside a rich family mansion in the nineteenth century. I wish it was open so I can touch all of the books and inhale the smell of old literature. I wanted nothing more that to run my fingers through the words in the books and let my mind wonder to a place where characters have their happily ever after. Unlike the real world which can be deceitful when you're trying to find love.

"So…Bella let's play twenty questions" Edward asked with a sly grin.

"How about ten, a little curiosity is always fun to have" _Wait where did this change of attitude come from?_

"Favorite color?"

"Green, yours?

"Brown, favorite book?"

"Pride and Prejudice, But wait, why brown? isn't brown just a weird for it to be your favorite? Type of music?"

"Classic, but as far as brown a little curiosity is always fun to have, favorite sport?" He said this and gave me a crooked smile which sent shivers down my spine.

"None, lets just say I'm retired." I chuckled at how hazardous my feet are to the world.

The night continued with Edward and I sitting on the stairs of the library asking each other questions. I think we went over twenty questions; I just wanted to know everything about him. At times it felt like my feelings towards him were mutual. Then, we slowly started walking towards the house. When we finally arrived at our destination; the third floor of the townhouse he slowly lowered his head to me and kissed my cheek.

"I had a great time Bella. I hope this is not the last." Then he went to his room and closed his door.

After he said this I went to my room and closed the door and I giggled quietly using my door to support my back. _I was definitely on cloud nine. _


	4. The feeling of disaster

Chapter four: The feeling of disaster

The next day at dinner time, I couldn't help but stare and then shyly look away from Edward, though at times it appeared that was looking at me too. Since our tour, I have been more fascinated with him, who could resist him; he is the perfect man; smart, charming, sexy, funny, tall, and above all well manor. A true gentleman. _He makes me_ _feel like a thirteen year old who has a crush on Justin Timberlake._

"I like what I see too" he whispered in my ear.

I blushed deep pink _can't he notice how his words affect me? _

Before I said anything to Edward, a high pitch annoying voice came in the background. "Eddie! Family it's great to see all of you!" When I turned to my right I saw a blue eye, strawberry blonde female with big breasts standing in the entrance of the dinning room.

Once Esme saw her she stood up from her seat and gave her a hug. "Tanya! How are you? It's nice of you to be here. How are you sweetie?...Oh mind my manors come Tanya, join us for dinner."

I looked at Rosalie across the table from me who was holding a growl. _I wonder why she dislikes her._ When I took myself from my little hysteria to I noticed Tanya taking a seat next to Edward's left. I felt the butterflies in my stomach dying one by one every time she looked at him like he was her property. I wanted to run away and never come back. I knew it was too good to be true, she is probably his girlfriend and I was the entertainment on the side. I felt betrayed and used by his words.

_How can he fall for a girl like her?_ Her style was very vulgar her breast looked like they were going to pop out of her top; her appearance was not a match for Edward's conservative personality. My eyes were now blood red with anger at Edward, _why would he make me believe that he has feelings for me? Why would he whisper in my ear?_ _Is he like every man who is blinded by her mountains? _

"What are you doing here Tanya?" asked Jane angered pulling her eyebrows together. . _Why is it that everyone except Rosalie, Jane, Emmett, and me are happy with Tanya's unexpected visit? _

"Well…I came to be with you guys. I'm living in the city now, so surprise!" She said looking at Edward seductively. I felt like gagging. "Oh and who is this Eddie?" Tanya asked looking at me up and down with a fake smile.

"Oh, Tanya this is Bella our nanny" Esme said introducing us.

"Don't they have to be like old?"

"No" Esme giggled probably thinking it was a joke. "Bella is highly qualified, I know you two will be very good friends...So Tanya darling, where are you staying?"

_Please don't say here, please don't say here!_ "With my sister Kate. But I will come back to visit everyone" She winked at Edward.

I sighed in relief after she said Kate. Emmett looked at me chuckled and pulled me aside.

"What's going on Emmett?" I whispered looking around so no one will hear us talking.

"If you don't know yet, watch out for Barbie." He said pointing at her with his chin and walked away. I hate it when Emmett tries to be suspicious and won't tell me the facts, he's been watching too much LOST.

I went up the stairs to get to my room. This day has been nothing but a disaster. What is the point of cherishing those special moments with a man who has another woman? When I passed Edward's room I see him hugging her and then she threw herself at him. I gasped loudly and Edward turned around to see me. _How dare he? I HATE ALL BRONZE HAIR, ADONIS LOOKING, GREEN EYE MEN!_

"Bella wait!"

I went running to the small storage room in the third floor. I knew that he would find me in my room, so this seemed to be the perfect hiding place with the limited resources I had. I leaned on the wall wishing to be a fly on the wall or a small animal who can runaway and never come back. My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and close to reveal Edward standing in front of me.

"Bella I need you to listen to me please" he begged and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who is she!? Why would you make me believe that you care about me?" I yelled holding back my tears.

"No Bella, Tanya is my friend…a family friend."

"Oh so you kiss all of your friends? Anyways, why does it matter what I think!?" I sucked my teeth and was about to leave but Edward locked the door.

"You're not leaving until we solve this problem…Bella you have become someone important to me. I can't breathe without thinking about you, I think about being with you all of the time." He lowered his voice, pinched his nose, and touched my cheek with his hand. "I care about you…more than Tanya…more than any woman out there! I need you to believe me, Bella you're the woman who takes my dreams at night." He pleaded with his piercing green eyes healing my broken heart. Our eyes locked as he slowly moved his body closer to me I felt my heart beating fast and my drool trying to escape my mouth. He then lowered his face to me and pressed his forehead to mine, while moving his face lower. I closed my eyes to feel Edward soft lips kissing me. I felt my body melt under his lips he had to hug me tight to prevent me from falling to the floor. I opened my mouth to invite his tongue to massage mine. This kiss showed me how he felt about me. I wanted to call father time and ask him to freeze time so I can continue feeling the warmth of his lips moving with mine. It's amazing to discover how our bodies connected with each other every touch sent an electric current from my lips to my toes. It was like we were meant to be

"That was the best kiss I've ever received" I giggled, but then closed my mouth when I realized I said that too loud.

"Mine too" he chuckled and tap kissed my lips and my neck.

"Edward let's get out of here before they suspect anything." I whispered and then frowned because our little bubble was about to be over.

He unlocked the door and opened when Tanya's yelled out "Eddie"

"Wait" I held his wrist before he left the storage room "I know she is a family friend, but I don't trust her, and I better not see you kissing her!" I scolded him

"Bella you're the only one that holds my interest. I was never into Tanya, she has been trying to seduce me for years but I've never had feelings for her." Then he held me tight in his arms and whispered "She has nothing on you" and kissed my head.

After Edward left I jumped around the storage room knocking out the broom and theboxes that held the Christmas ornaments but I didn't care I was flying with joy. I just have to show the trash out so Edward and I can officially be together.


	5. Desperately

Chapter five: Desperately

"_Wake up America, Isabella Swan has been kissed by the Greek God Edward Cullen. This is the latest news in her life. So stay tune to hear more after the break_." My mind has created its own world where the news, the people, and the environment revolved around us. All morning I've been feeling giddy and happy. All I wanted to go was yell to the world every feeling in my heart. He even inspired my new song, Desperately.

"_Something 'bout the way you looked at me.  
Made me think for a moment.  
That maybe we were meant to be.  
Living our lives separately.  
And it's strange that things change.  
But not me wanting you.  
So desperately._**(A/N: Desperately by Michelle Branch).**

Chorus:  
Oh, why can't I ignore it?  
I keep giving in, but I should know better.  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me.  
And it's strange that things change.  
But not me wanting you.  
So desperately.

You looked my way and said "you frustrate me."  
Like you're thinking of lines and times.  
When you and I were you and me.  
We took our chance out on the street.  
Then I missed my chance.  
And chances are it won't be coming back to me.

Why can't I ignore it?  
I keep giving in but I should know better.  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me.  
And it's strange that things change.  
But not me wanting you.  
So desperately.  
So desperately.

Why can't I ignore it?  
I keep giving in but I should know better.  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked me.  
And it's strange that things change.  
But not me wanting you.  
So desperately.

I want you so desperately.  
I keep giving in but I should know better.  
I keep giving in but I should know better.  
So desperately.  
I want you so desperately"

I sighed loudly and whispered "I am desperately into you."

I placed my guitar in its leather case and placed it under the bed. As I'm doing this, I hear little footsteps coming to my door. Jane opens the door and comes running to me and bounces on my bed. "Bella wanna watch cartoons with me?"

"Well…yes, I'd love too, but Jane after this I'm going home to Alice. Just give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll meet you downstairs."

Jane yelled out "Super!" and went running out of my room.

I took a shower and washed my hair. I wanted to look extra good, especially because I wanted to wake up Edward, my body craved his presence, his breath on my skin waking up my senses. I quickly put on some MAC Rubenesque paint pot, black liquid eyeliner on my lids and coral pink lip gloss (no blush is needed, Edward can handle that part). And I got dressed in a plain black spaghetti strap top under a blue floral knee length skirt with a long necklace, and brown flat gladiators. I think Alice can approve of this look_, its so Lauren Conrad from The Hills_.

I quietly open Edward's room and I see him sleeping shirtless lying on his back. _Don't look at his chest. Don't look at his chest …DO NOT look at his chest!_ I closed my eyes and kept them closed until I sat down on his bed. All I need to do is wake him up and tell him that I will not be spending the day with him, but with Alice. I miss my pixie. I couldn't resist myself so I went and kissed him softly on his forehead and then on his lips. I continued to kiss him until he finally woke up and kissed me back.

"That's the best good morning I've ever received" he said groggily and then he took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately.

"Edward" I looked down at my hands afraid of disappointing him. "I won't be here today. I'm going home to see Alice… Don't think that I don't want to spend time with you, its just tha-" Edward pressed his lips on mine to shut me up.

"I guess I have competition. I don't mind going over girls to get your attention." He smirked and held my hands but I saw the sadness in his eyes "go see Alice but tomorrow you and I are having our first date, you young lady will be all mine tomorrow so no Alice, Jane, or whatever girl your messing with." He laughed and I smacked his arm.

I nodded, _I must of looked like a bobbled head._ Edward pulled me by the waist to prevent me from leaving his room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Jane asked me to watch Saturday cartoons." I kissed his forehead "So I'm going downstairs" kissed his cheeks "I just came to tell you that" kissed his nose "so my job here is done" kissed his lips.

"You'll be the death of me Bella. Just remember to come back." He pleaded when he said this like if I was never going to be back. I stood up to leave his room when he whispered "did I mention how beautiful you look." I turned around quickly so he wouldn't see me blush and left the room not before blowing him a kiss. We are so love sick but I'm loving every minute of it.

* * *

"Alice!" I yelled looking for my roommate. How I missed my old apartment and my crazy shopaholic best-friend.

"In here…I can't find my purple peep-toe Jimmy Choo's!" Alice whined from her bedroom.

"Have you checked everywhere?"

"Yeah" she looked at me stating the obvious.

"Even in coffee table drawer, the hamper, or behind the TV stand."

"Oh! the hamper" she went sprinting to our bathroom. When she came out she was holding the missing shoe. "Bella you're a genius! How did you know? I was going to call the cops so they can find the criminal…taking a girl's shoe is the worst possible crime!"

I rolled my eyes at her crazy accusation. "Alice, were you drunk last night?" she nodded, "there's your answer. Where are you going?"

"Nowhere just organizing my closet."

I spitted out the water that I got from the kitchen "What!"

"Spring cleaning its March, I'm trying to be domestic okay!" she shrugged her shoulders. "How Mr. Edward?" she winked.

"We…um kissed." Alice screamed of excitement and we both jumped around our living room, Alice always made me feel like a teen.

She punched my arm "that's for not believing in yourself. Oh and I…told…you…so" she stuck her tongue out and gave me a tight hug. "I missed you"

"Me too Alice, but there's a problem"

That afternoon I told Alice all about Tanya and her tasteless style in clothes. I told her how Edward and I ended up arguing in the storage room which then led to us kissing. I told her about Jane, the family, the house, and especially my enormous room. I missed spending the weekends watching _What Not to Wear_ and gossiping about celebrities. Until we were interrupted by our neighbors loud shouts.

"But you know what Alice"

"What?" she looked down placing the finishing touches on my pedicure.

"I still can't believe Esme gets along with Tanya, she is too nice for Tanya's self-centered attitude."

'Baby…Maria… I miss you' we heard voices from down the hall that disrupted our conversation.

'No man, you cheated on me' Maria yelled to what I assumed is her cheating boyfriend.

Alice placed the TV on mute "isn't this better than Days of Our Lives" Alice laughed and listen intently to their discussion.

I spent the night in my old apartment. But the next day I had bangs under my eyes, apparently Maria and her man decided to channel their anger with exercise, except it wasn't so private since I heard them all night. Her sounds frustrated me, why is it that some enjoy it while others lack big time in that department. Edward and his smooth, strong, chest_ how I wish I could run my hands and feel this chest pressing on mine. I just hope that my first time is about love and not sex, I want the sex described on soap opera not on the Maria channel. _

* * *

"Hello Anita. Is Edward and the rest of the family home?" I said once she opened the door.

"Everyone left to the Bronx Zoo and Mr. Edward woke up very early. He told me that he needed to get things ready for your date." She winked and left to the kitchen.

I wonder what it could possibly be…I need to inform him my dislike for gifts. He needs to understand that he means more than anything and that anything he gives me will just throw our relationship off balance. He must understand that we need a medium…medium is good…actually it's great. I was brought out of my thoughts when I was hit with a strong, cheap, perfume smell.

"Bella" Tanya said with a stern face, I could see the envy in her eyes.

"Well…Tanya the family is not here so I what can I do for you?" I shrugged.

"I don't know who you think you are" She pointed at me. "But I'll let you know that this is my family and Edward is my man. You're just someone he's using for distraction." She sneered.

"Edward never responded to your advances for you to claim him as yours." I was frustrated, how dare she say Edward is her property!

"Look Bella…you don't know me and trust me when I say this. You don't want to know." She walked around me "what makes you think that Edward wants you? Just look at yourself Bella…I have class, money, a…much better fashion sense, you're a nanny and if you'll like to keep your job I advice you not to mess around with Jane's brother." After she said this she shouldered me and left the house. When she left I ran to my room and cried knowing that she is correct. Why would Edward like me? What am I doing, this is my job and he is my manager I can't go around making out with him. Our relationship could affect my relationship with the family or better yet with Jane. I would hate to know that I could cause her any pain. I need to end this with Edward…I covered my face with my hands. Why is it that leaving Edward seems to be the hardest thing for me to do?

I heard Edwards foot steps and as soon as he opened the door I knew what I needed to do.


	6. After the Storm

**A/N: The relationship between Tanya and Esme will be explained very soon. Just bare with me…Please read and review, I love to hear your thoughts. I'm not the vampire; Edward Cullen so please let me know. **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter six: After the Storm

"Edward" I gave him a fake smile. "I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong Bella?" I couldn't bear looking at him; my heart was aching when I saw that his eyes were full with sadness, confusion, and concern, I immediately looked at the floor.

"I can't do this….This can't continue...We're different and this is my job you-you are my boss…its unbearable to know that I could cause Jane pain." I blurted everything out even if it didn't make any sense. I had to take a deep breath before tears fell out of the corners of my eyes.

"Bella what you're saying sounds insane! I told you that I want to be with you, so what if I live here this is my parent's house I own nothing!" He yelled I could hear the hurt in his voice. I never want to hurt Edward but this is for his own good. I know that he will find someone who will fit into his lifestyle and not be an embarrassment. Even if the day that she come my world will fall apart.

"Stop it" I scolded him and I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I ran out of the house feeling like something was pressing down on my chest, like it was being broken in half. I needed to release this pain. I took the seven train to my apartment where I knew Edward will not go.

"Could you be anymore stupid!?" Alice yelled at me

"Alice look at this place, look at me, look at my credit history. I think that's enough to say that we are two different people from different social classes." Alice needs to see that we are different, it's so obvious; he's sweet, selfless, the perfect Greek God unlike me; the plain girl with low class status.

"Bella, so what? This is the twenty-first century and I never pictured you to be someone who cared more about differences than personality. What's gotten into you?" I looked at Alice and Jasper, they must understand my situation. But their eyes showed a different expression; anger.

I sighed "Today, Tanya spoke to me about how she is meant to be with Edward, she's right I am just an employee; I was hired to do my job not to go out with Edward. What if Jane finds out?" I looked at both of them so they would see my point.

It didn't work. "She likes you so I don't see her having a problem with you dating Edward. Besides, why would you listen to plastic Barbie? If you feel a connection why would you go against the current?" said Jasper. _Dam you! Why do you have to use your psychological analysis on me?_ I felt myself sinking more into the chair _What have I done?_

I knew that Alice and Jasper were right I was being stupid. But, I'd hurt him in the worst possible way, we were suppose to go on our first date and look at what I did! I told him that I didn't want to go through this, when I actually couldn't wait for this day to come; Edward just makes me feel different about myself, better. It's like I never existed until I met him. But, now he probably wants nothing with me. _Why did I have to listen to her?_ AHHH! I banged my head on the dining room table thinking about Edward's eyes and their emotions when I told him. _How I wish to could go back in time. _

"What am I going to do now?" I whined keeping my head on the table.

"Go up to him and tell him everything you have told us. Honesty is truly the best policy." Said Alice with urgency. _How cliché is that quote! Couldn't she come up with something better?_ Jasper's famous "quotes" must be rubbing on her. Uck, I just had an image of Jasper and Alice actually rubbing. I immediately shook my head.

"Whatever you're thinking stop because you're going to end up putting yourself down and not solve anything. People make mistakes and if you want to pursue something with Edward you have to realize to accept and to learn from those experiences. Listen to Alice, go to him and give him a big apology. I would suggest giving him something more than a kiss if you want his forgiveness." Jasper winked. Sometimes Jasper sounds like an annoying talk show host (he's like Barbara Walters with her creepy sayings) than a real person. Why couldn't he just say 'no Bella you should just jump off a cliff for that stupid mistake'?

* * *

After Jasper and Alice intense therapy session, I went running towards the townhouse. I didn't care if it was eleven and I look like a lunatic with a heavy bag running through the subway and the streets. I really hope that a _Carvel_ cake, candles, and the movie _The Departed_ will show him how much I regret hurting his feeling. I needed him to believe my sincere apology. He deserves a reason and a big apology. _Please God let Edward forgive me I really, really like him. Please don't let this be the end._

Finally, I approached Edward's room and lightly tap on his door. I noticed that the lights in his room were still on. _What if he is awake? You ruined his sleep too! Gosh Bella, could you be anymore of Bitch! _I opened the door and see Edward sitting on his bed with his face on his hands.

I softly walk up to him and whisper "Edward…I'm sorry. I need to explain what happened…I'm so stupid…um…I don't ask you to forgive me since I don't deserve it, I hurt you too much for you to want to go out with me aga-."

He cut me off "Bella please tell me what is really in that head of yours. I hate not knowing what you think." He nervously scratched his head "I'm afraid that this is going to happen again, I want to be prepared so I can end all the doubts you have of me. Just tell me what it is; I don't care how bad it is. Please Bella" he pleaded "let me in." I can't believe this; he's feeling guilty for what I did. Can't he see how perfect he is? Why would I he ever think that I would doubt him? Can't he see that I have issues?

I placed all of the items on the floor to sit next to him. I murmur "Edward." I took a deep breath "Tanya spoke to me today and she made me realize how different we are." I pointed to us and looked at the floor. I took another deep breath to stop myself from tearing. "I'm sorry. Please don't feel guilty, but I am your employee; your nanny…I live in Queens… I'm a recent college graduate with a small fashion sense; I have nothing to offer you. Why would you want to go out with your nanny?" I softly spoke the last part hoping that he wouldn't answer my question.

"Bella isn't it enough that I think you're amazing, compassionate, intelligent, a woman with a beautiful soul. Not only are you extremely beautiful on the inside but also on the outside. I hope you know that I have the hots for nannies…it's a fantasy of mine." He dazzled me with his half smile making my face burn; I probably look like a tomato.

"Edward I'm truly sorry" I hugged him tightly. _I'm never going to let you go._

Edward lowered his face until our foreheads touched, and then lightly brushed his lips against mine. I couldn't take his temptation so I pushed myself to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his hair. I felt my heart sink when we had to break apart to breathe; I just missed his touch even if we were only apart for a few hours. Edward laughed at my bold attitude.

"I see you purchased a few items" he raised his eyebrows with an amused expression.

I held my hands in between his "I'm trying to redeem myself for leaving you on our date, so this is a non-official date picnic." I smiled hoping that he would accept my offer.

He smirked and opened the bad "Carvel my favorite." He took a piece of icing on his index finger and sucked the icing off this finger. _Please don't temp me!_ I quickly turn my face to resist thinking about that action. Edward noticed my response and smirked. _Stupid sexy green eye man._

We finished eating the cake, well mostly Edward since he hogged it. _I hope he's not like that with chocolate or we're going to have a serious problem._ I sat next to him on the bed so we can watch the movie _The Departed_, but it was hard to focus because during its viewing I felt Edward looking at me from the corner of his eye. Even though we weren't touching, I felt electric currents running from my toes to my head and every time he looked at me the current intensified. Especially, when his arm sneaked up around my waist. When the movie finished I tried to move myself from his hold but he tighten his grip on me. When I looked up at Edward he was sleeping he looked so peaceful and cute; with his messy hair and his lips slightly open. I couldn't wake him up so I decided to lay my head on his chest and sleep. _How can I resist the nice gesture of him, unconsciously, wanting to cuddle with me? _

Before I opened my eyes, I felt someone twirling and stroking the stands of my hair with their finger. I slowly open my eyes to see Edward smiling at me; I smile back and threw myself at him, kissing him passionately. He smiled and responded, moving his tongue to my mouth asking for entrance, which I gladly did. This moment has been the best day of my life. I gasp shaking my head and separating myself from his arms, _OMG he probably thinks I'm a desperate fool. Think Bella, think, I hope he's not expecting that yet.._. I glanced at Edward to see him pouting at the fact that I ended our make-out session too quick. I loudly laugh at his face expression.

"What?" he asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"You look like Jane pouting. Is that a talent created by the Cullen's?"

He laughs with me and shakes his head.

I gasp and placed my hand over my mouth. "Oh no Edward I have to get up! Its Monday and Jane needs to get ready for school...well I need to get ready for school." I ran out of breath saying this while rushing to move from his hold, but he wouldn't resign. "Edward you need to let go."

"Later, right now I want to tell you that I loved sleeping with you" he smirked and I blushed knowing the second meaning to that. "And that tomorrow night after work we will go out for an official date." He pointed with a stern look, but I saw the smile in his eyes.

"So soon Mr. Cullen, what's the rush?"

"Well…I like to take advantage of the opportunity before my beauty changes her mind."

I pointed my chin trying to fake thinking. "I don't know if I will be available. I'll let you know just incase." It was hard trying to sound serious I was about to bust when I saw Edward's reaction.

He placed a hand on his chest pretending to be hurt "very cruel, but if that's the way you want to play." Then he started to tickle me.

"Edward…p-please…hahahaha….no….stop…fine…Yes!" I said between laughs.

"That's more like it, now go attend Jane." He then kissed me on the lips with so much force not wanting to let go.. We broke apart to take a deep breath, so I took advantage of the opportunity to run off to my room.

* * *

"Jane, come on lets get ready to go to school." I knocked on Jane's door and made my way to the kitchen where Esme sat on a stool in her counter reading the newspaper.

"Good morning"

"Oh Good morning sweet heart. How was you're weekend, come sit"

"It was good…um…lots of stuff you know." I didn't want to tell Esme about Edward, we're not official but we were moving really fast. I know that he is not my boyfriend, but it feels like I've known him forever, our souls connected on so many levels. It's an unexplainable and powerful feeling.

"Bella, Jane and I spoke about the family and how she thinks we don't have enough time for her." Esme spoke as I took a mug to pour my coffee and sat on the stool next to her.

"I'm sorry Esme if I didn't say anything to you…it's just that…it just wasn't my position to tell. But, I told Jane that you love her very much and that this is an issue that she must speak to you about." I said while taking a sip off the mug.

"Thank you Bella, I know it must have been a difficult conversation, but I promised Jane and you that I will try my best to unite this family like she wants it to. I know that we have all become working maniacs but both Carlisle and I thought that we were making her happy with giving her things. I guess I made the same mistake again…but with Jane is not about material things it's about love." Esme whispered the last part to herself, and then held my hand.

"Esme, please don't doubt yourself, you are a great mother and have raised Edward and Emmett very well, and I don't think neither of them are into material things either." I wanted to console her and make her realize what a great person she is.

"Oh. You are such a sweet heart, I hope someday you'll find a man that will give you the joy that you deserve…but Bella honey I have to tell you something." She said looking down then up into my eyes with sad eyes _that they seem to hide a deep secret_.

"What happened?" I asked trying to dry my sweaty hands with my black skinny jeans. _What if she knows about Edward? Am I going to get fired? _

"Its about Tanya, she's my daughter."


	7. Ought to Have

**A/N: Can't I get some love? Please read and review, I love to hear what you think. I'll take all the good, the bad, and the sugar on top. See ya! **

**What if we make a deal; I will post sooner if I get more reviews…PLEASE!!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

* * *

Chapter seven: Ought to Have

_Wait, what's going on? Edward and Tanya are related? If they are, why is she hitting on him? She's disgusting!_ "Esme…How...Um…are Edward and Tanya brother and sister?" My eyes looked like they were about to pop out of my eyes I had to blink twice and pinch my arm to see if I was dreaming.

"Tanya is my daughter from my first marriage to Eleazar Denali, our marriage ended when she was seven." I sighed in relief. "Eleazar and I never agreed on many things and our relationship faded out because of that. When our divorce was settled I had no income to raise Tanya and I was too proud to ask. However, Tanya has always been in love with money and would call her father everyday and ask him to buy her things." Esme too a deep breath while tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. "Instead of stopping her from becoming materialistic I ignored it, my guilt for separating her from her father was greater. When I tried to correct her she would become rebellious and say hurtful things to me…I-I couldn't take it anymore I had to ask Eleazar to send her to boarding school." She took a napkin and wiped her eyes but she never stopped to look at me. "While she was in boarding school I became depressed, but I guess life has a way of working in mysterious ways because during those horrible moments I met Carlisle and his two children Emmett and Edward. As soon as I saw Carlisle I knew that I wanted to share a life with him. Emmett and Edward I raised them and cared for them as if they were my own, I would give my life for them they mean more to me than my own life. Years later Carlisle and I had Jane." Esme smiled while crying. "But once Tanya came back and saw Edward it was like she claimed him."

_Can Tanya be anymore crazy and demented? _

"In the last few years it's gotten worse, she comes back frequently checking in on Edward and ruining every opportunity with any girl he dates. My daughter hates knowing that Edward could be happy with any girl except her, she knows that he will never respond her like she wants him to, but she doesn't know when to give up." Esme shrugged and picked another tissue to wipe away all of her tears, she then looked into my eyes "I know Edward will never insult her, he's such a respectable person. But I want him to be happy he has a pure heart and deserves to be happy. I just wonder if she will ever change. Or if she even loves me? Gosh! I'm such a bad mother, why did I ever let her become this?"

I can't believe Esme feels guilty for Tanya's inconsiderate and self-absorbed attitude. Tanya has the best mother in the world and she doesn't take every opportunity to show her love. "There may be times where you feel like Tanya doesn't love you but underneath it she does." I hugged her tightly trying to take away her pain. My heart ached for Esme she was the perfect mother and best friend, why can't Tanya see that? At this moment I wished I had some comforting words, like Edward so I can stop Esme agony. But growing up with Charlie I was deprived from all emotional contact and deep conversations.

Tanya will not get Edward; I will stop her from getting my Edward. She may have won the battles against the other girls but she will not defeat me. I hope she understands that I will be winning this war.

"Beeellllaaaaa, time to go to school!" Jane yelled from the living room.

"Wow" I glanced at my watch "I sorry for the short amount of time Esme. But, if you'd like, we can talk later?" I gave her another hug and walked towards Jane.

"Bella!" Esme called from the kitchen and approached Jane and me. "You are truly a great friend, thank you." She spoke silently and kissed Jane's cheek before we exited the residence.

"Jane, what happens when you have five apples and Seth takes two?" Helping Jane with her math homework can make her bored unless you relate it to her world. As I asked her she tapped her index finger on her chin and held up her fingers to count how many apples will be taken.

"Um…do I keep three apples?..." I nodded. "If Seth took my apples and he didn't ask for permission I'm telling Ms. Miller." She said with a serious face.

I couldn't help but giggle; she looks so cute when she's serious. Think about it, a serious six year old pulling her eyebrows together and tightening her to an angry pout. When I finished laughing there was a knock on Jane's door, "come in"

"Hey Bella, its Rosalie" she said sticking her head out the door. This is strange, since I've been here I've only seen Rosalie and Emmett once, I wonder what she wants?

"Hey…um…come in"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you privately…Hey Jane, you sweet cheeks"

"Good, are you coming for dinner Rosalie?" Jane asked removing her eyes from her math textbook.

"you betcha!" Jane smiled.

"Come we can talk in my room." I said interrupting their conversation.

I feel weird; Rosalie wants to talk to me? Be nice Bella she could become a good friend. _Don't judge a book by its cover_. Once we arrived to my room I closed the door to give us some privacy and directed Rosalie to sit on the chair of my desk.

"So…What would you like to talk about?" I asked tapping my fingers on my knee as I sat on the bed.

She raised an eyebrow creating an amused but secretive expression "so, how long will you continue to hide your feelings from Edward, Emmett and I are betting so I need to know what my chances of winning are?" I can't believe the bold attitude of this girl.

I didn't answer right away; I probably looked like a blow up doll with my mouth open. She loudly cleared her throat so I could be removed from this distraction. "Um…what are you talking about, Edward is my friend." I said trying to hide our relationship or non-relationship… but could be something.

She slapped my arm "Yeah right, you can't fool me I saw the look you gave him yesterday when we were at dinner. Bitch please, I wasn't born yesterday."

"Does Esme know?" I knew my cover was broken, why try to hide.

"I don't think so, but she probably suspects something…but tell me, have you guys had sex?"

"What! No that's personal and I've only known him for a week it's too soon and THAT is not something that I want to talk about." I blushed thinking about doing sex with Edward; _I wonder what it will feel like_.

"THAT is called sex and you are an adult, whatever… are you guys serious?"

"I don't know we kissed but there are just other problems involved." I said biting my lip I don't know why but meeting Rosalie and her bold attitude makes me not be afraid to express how I feel. I have a feeling that we will become really good friends.

"What kinds…wait…Tanya isn't it?" Rosalie got furious when she mentioned her name.

I nodded "I guess…I'm just afraid that she will get between us, I don't know" I shrugged "I'm not afraid of her but more of her actions?"

"Look" Rosalie went to hug me tightly "don't let that bitch get in the way, the way Edward looks at you is like you guys are in your own bubble, it's like you're his world. Trust me I've known Edward for so many years, you are a keeper trust me. But what I really want to know is when are you guys going to be official? I think after the first week of April is a right time."_ Oh no they already have dates planned out._

"I don't know…I hope earlier, we're still March."

"Take your time; just don't let Emmett win, ugh! why did I pick April? I thought you guys were taking it slow. What can I do to distract him?"

We both giggled, it was nice to feel like I have a girlfriend in this household, especially Rosalie's honesty. I like it; _she can slap me to reality when I go crazy._ I laughed inside.

I hope Emmett wins just so Edward and I can be wrapped around each other without hiding. I sighed and tightly hug myself, _I miss him._

* * *

During dinner time I felt Emmett and Rosalie looking at Edward and me closely, I hated being the center of attention, but this is just over the top. Every time I looked at Edward Emmett would smirk and blink his eyes flirtatiously at me. I would roll my eyes and continue looking at my plate, _why can't he grow up? That stupid big monster!_

"Bella, April 3rd is our annual doctor's reunion festival and it's going to be hosted in our house." Said Carlisle after finishing his lasagna and placing his knife and fork on the table.

"Oh, would you like me to leave by that Friday night? I won't mind." I couldn't help but feel sadden because the Cullen's wouldn't want me to be at the party. Edward squeezed my hand under the table removing me from my thoughts.

"Actually Bella, we are inviting you to come, you are part of this family and would greatly appreciate it if you joined us."

As Carlisle said this Rosalie giggled loudly "we have to go shopping!" I laughed but I knew the second meaning in her statement, all she cared about is Edward and I being a couple. Maybe a party and a good wardrobe will make Edward ask me? I wonder what would happen if Alice and Rosalie met or if they were in the same room. _Oh no the horror! _

"Um, we can invite my best friend Alice she would love to come shopping." _I can't believe I just said this_. If Alice found out that I went shopping without her I would never hear the end of it.

Once dinner was over we all stayed in the dinning room talking about Carlisle and the relationship with his patients. Meanwhile, Edward keep drawing heart shapes on the top of my hand, just his touch made me shiver; he knew the effect he had on me which caused him to smirk. _Oh so I guess he wants to play_. I removed my hand from his touch and started to slowly move the tip of my fingers up to his torso, once he saw where I was headed he coughed loudly causing everyone at the table to look at him. _Isabella Swan one point!_

"Bella, dating anyone?" Emmett asked with such a mischievous grin. _Apparently, Emmett knows where to hit; I guess he doesn't know the meaning of the word boundary. _

"No I don't think there's anyone that sparks my interest." I said while moving my fingers through Edward's leg again. My body craved for Edward's touch, I need to be near him, it's like there's a force pulling me to him. _But then again, I want a second point_.

Another cough came from Edward "oh really, no one in particular." He said trying to hide a grin. He knew how much I like him.

I suddenly stopped caressing him _I didn't want to gas him up_. _He knows he's good looking, but I can't let him know the giggly things I think of him._ He looked so sexy with his crooked smile I had to snap myself from day dreaming to prevent myself from drooling on the table.

"Oh honey go get a tissue and some cough medicine for Edward, I think he's running a cold." Esme said to Carlisle concerned over Edward's excessive coughs.

"No mom don't worry, it's just a tickle in my throat. It will pass"

"Who cares Eddie…well, Bella…I'm sure someone will appear hopefully before April, right" Emmett winked at me. _Can this get any worse?_ _I wonder how much they are actually betting, will they let me join? _

"Emmett stop being rude to Bella, why don't we all get ready for bed. Especially, you Edward!" Esme scolded and pointed to Edward, I guess she didn't buy Edward's lie. I felt a laugh compiling in my stomach waiting to come out, so I quickly ran up the stairs to quietly laugh on my floor. Once I composed myself to go to my room Edward held me by the wrist.

"That was cruel" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Good night" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Even though I would have preferred the lips. What can I say? I still want to win, _strike 3!_

I locked the door of my room and went straight to the bathroom. _Finally, a few minutes of peace; no Emmett and no Rosalie, I can't take their stupid investigations!_ I washed my hair with my favorite Herbal Essence strawberry scented shampoo and let the dripping water melt the stress away from my shoulders. _I wished I had a pair of soft masculine hands to rub my tense muscles. _I sighed loudly._ Bella do not go there!_

Ugh! I can't stop twisting and turning on my bed. There's a bad feeling in my stomach preventing me from having a peaceful sleep. This feeling tells me that bad times are about to come and its slowly making its way into this house.

* * *

**A/N: If you guys like this story and I get to write most of it maybe i will be inspired to write another one...but i'm hoping for your imput on my writing, just so i can see where i stand. PLEASE! **


	8. Sweet Thing

****

A/N: Thank you, I love reading your reviews. I'm sorry this chapter came late. It was my cousin's wedding and I had to take a break to attend. Please read and review, I love to hear your comments.

* * *

Chapter eight: Sweet Thing

"Are you ready" asked Edward with a smile plastered on his face.

"Nervous, excited, where are we going?" I narrowed my eyes to find an answer. _Dam him, why can't I figure it out?!_

"Can't tell you, it's a secret" apparently Edward likes to torture me with surprises. I thought we already discussed my problem with surprises and gifts.

"Edward, that's not nice, what if we compromise?…you tell me I act surprise and for a kick I'll even throw a kiss." He shook his head "I find this to be a great deal a lot people would say you're lucky to receive such a discount, it's a once in the lifetime opportunity." I nodded my head and raised my palm like _The Price is Right_ girls.

After a few minutes of harassing Edward with questions and receiving no answer at all. _Can he be anymore of a party pooper?_ We finally arrived at Pier 23 where the boats were lined on deck. _Are we going on a boat ride? Do I have to swim? Oh gosh…why didn't I listen to my mother when she told me to take swimming lessons!_ "Edward I have to tell you a big secret" I big my lip nervously and looked around hoping that he wouldn't think I'm weak. "I-I don't know how to swim. I never took swimming lessons…I should of listened to my mother, I know I'm stubborn, but I can doggy paddle I am the master on that." I rambled on and half smirked at him.

He looked at me with amusement in his eyes and then he smirked "Bella, its March we're not swimming, water is included in this date but we won't be in it."

My face turned tomato red while he got out of his Vanquish and opened the door to me. When I looked outside I noticed the green sign 'Spirit Cruise, New York City Skyline tour and dinner' I looked at Edward shocked, _was he really taking me out to see New York in the night time_. My face lit up and my smiled touched my eyes, _I could not believe this!_ Thank God Rosalie convinced me to wear this Black (on the top) and grey (on the bottom) tube top short dress. I decided to wear my most comfortable black peep-toe pumps with a ribbon on it. I let my hair loose with waves and did a simple cat eye with pink lip gloss for my makeup.

"Are we going on a cruise ship?" he could hear the excitement in my voice.

He whispered in my ear "Yes we are, I'm going to take you on another tour of the city. However, I think that its beauty doesn't compare to what I'm holding."

I sighed, _could he be anymore perfect_. I stayed looking at him while we walked, almost tripping on a crack in the pavement. "Bella, I love this form of flattery but I don't want to spend our date in the ER." He smirked as he sent chills down my body to wake me up. We approached the cruise and were welcomed by the host.

"Welcome, to Spirit Cruise. Do you have a reservation?" The hosts asked me without taking his eye off of me; he didn't even recognize Edward's presence. His eyes wandered around my body making me feel really uncomfortable and dirty. I immediately cover myself with the white cardigan I was holding.

"It's under Cullen" Edward lightly growled at him, the host being oblivious to the venom in his voice.

When we entered the boat my eyes widened to see how romantic this place was; it had a wooden dance floor and walls surrounded by Christmas lights. The dance floor had several tables with white table cloths around it. Each table had small white candles that would illuminate the couples and family members talking. The cruise has three floors and the third floor is the top of the boat where you can stand and see the skyline with the stars at night. Edward and I approached a secluded area on the second floor where we can talk and enjoy ourselves privately.

"This is beautiful Edward; I hope you didn't spend a lot for our first date."

"Hmm… I don't care, you're worth every penny." He said holding my hand on the table. _How is it that I can feel secured, desired, beautiful, peaceful, and comfortable when he looks at me or when he touches me? _There is something about him; I just know that Edward is different from every guy I've met. It's like God created him for me, or like we were made for each other.

"Hello, my name is Amanda, and I am your waiter for the day. Are you ready to order?" She just stared at Edward. _How dare she look at him like he's a piece of meat?_ The green monster was crawling and making an appearance through my eyes. _Can't she see he's on a date with me?_ He's not even looking at her, why would she keep insisting for his attention? _Can't I rip her hair from her head! _I pursed my lips to stop myself from hurting her with my bare hands, I am not a violent person but she and Tanya have brought out the worst of me.

"I love this jealous reaction from you…its very intriguing seeing you become defensive over me…I find it sexy." Edward whispered to me from across the table. I felt my cheeks heat which meant I was blushing excessively.

During dinner Edward and I tasted from each other's plates, but then it became a game of trying to see who can sneak more food from the other's plate. When we finished eating off of each other's plate I hear Henry Mancini's, Moon River song played in the background. Then, I see Edward extending his hands so I would dance with him, we he saw that I wouldn't resign he dazzled with his half-smiled so I gave him my hand. _I can't decline Edward when he looks at me like that_. We both moved slowly to the beat of the music, I rested my face on Edward's chest trying to hear his heartbeat. I loved this moment, every moment I spend with Edward just seems to get better and better and my heart just seems to grow more and more. "God, I love this song" I murmur in Edward's chest. He kissed the top of my head. When the song finished Edward pulled me up the stairs to the third floor. The beauty of the lights, the tall buildings, and the statue of liberty could not keep me distracted from Edward. Edward leaned down his head to mine and our lips touched, every time we kiss fire works light up_, I love New York_.

"I think you just topped all of the first dates I've been too."

"Oh yeah, how many first dates have you been to?" curiosity showing on his face.

I giggled and just let him guessed.

"Bella, in my case I have dated… a lot, but this one definitely tops all of the dates that I have been to. The best part is sharing it with you." He kissed me passionately making my knees weaken with his touch; he had to hold my back to prevent me from falling.

"In all honesty, I've only dated one guy in high school and two when I came here. But none of them matter to me like you do."

"You're incredible" He softly spoke and then sighed.

"Good morning Anita. Do you know where Jane is? She needs to get to school or she's going to be late." I spoke to Anita as I served myself some coffee.

"I guess Ms. Esme forgot to tell you, she went with Mike to take Jane to school, Ms. Jane really wanted her mother to accompany her." She smiled. Anita is very shy but if you look in her eyes you can see the love she has for the Cullen's. _Anita and I are on the same boat._ "Ms. Bella I think you should look at what Mr. Edward has left for you." She said directing her head to the small kitchen table.

* * *

I saw a bouquet of pink roses on the small round kitchen table and grabbed the small card to read it.

_Good Morning my Bella: _

_Thank you, for making me breathe again. Last night was one of the best nights of my life and for that I will forever be truly grateful. _

_Sincerely,_

_  
Edward_

I sighed, as soon as I finished reading the card, but then Tanya ruins the moment by polluting the environment of this house.

"What is that?" Tanya said as she snatched the card from my hand. She reads the card and her face turns from anger to rage. "I guess you don't listen to what I say, I told you not to mess with Edward. You crossed my path and for that I will advise you to watch your back." Her lips tighten and when I looked at her eyes they demonstrated the venom and violence she wishes on me. At that moment I became scared, but I hid it. Edward means more than her words ever will.

"I'm not leaving Edward. You're words mean nothing to me." I said with a stern face. Tanya shouldered me forcefully and left slamming the French doors of the kitchen.

I needed to release the stress that is Tanya so I started to work on research to send to TIME magazine.

Today is the most dreaded day of my life; I have to go shopping for tomorrow's Annual Doctors Reunion Festival Alice and Rosalie already have me walking around _Barney's New York_ making me try on every dress Alice finds to 'Bellary' (clothes that seem like me). We arrive at the fitting room with piles of dresses on my hands. _Can this get any better? _

"Why do I have to try on dresses? Can't you just pick one?" I whined through the door at Alice and Rosalie.

"Well you are clueless on style and yes you have to try them all because I want you to." Said Alice aggravated.

The first dress was a sleeveless Michael Kors chiffon dress with a gold wrap belt. It was beautiful but I will need a tan so I won't look so pale. The second dress was a short dark blue asymmetrical fitted dress, it was beautiful but it didn't look too formal for this event. The third dress was the dress for me. It was a black velvet halter top mermaid dress by Azzedine Alaia it was sexy but very formal and classy, like me. When I came out of the fitting room, Alice and Rosalie could not contain their mouths from falling. I bit my lip and then smiled, I felt so pretty in this dress and I couldn't wait for Edward to see me in this. Hopefully he we will become official after this, we have been dating for weeks just getting to know each other. With our slow pace I feel like Edward is probably just looking for a fun ride while I want the world. I looked down trying to hide my face from the girls.

"Bella what's wrong?" asked Rosalie concerned.

"Its nothing…well not nothing, but for me it means everything, Edward probably thinks nothing of me, I-I don't know I guess I would like to rush things and be his girl…ugh! Why is life so complicating?" I spoke loudly scaring all of the customers who were trying on clothes.

"Bella, every girl Edward's dated had a rush relationship. Those girls wanted to marry him quick so they can keep his money and he wanted it quick because he thought that he would find love in them eventually. Don't take his slowness the wrong way, but if Edward is taking his time with you it's because he has real feelings for you. I know that you are a keeper you guys are meant to be, everyone is the household can feel the love radiating from both of you." Rosalie said while rubbing my arm.

"I think that after he sees you in this dress he won't take his eyes off of you." Squealed Alice. _I hope Barney's doesn't kick us out. _

I looked at the price tag. "Wait… I can't wear this dress; I can't even afford it!"

"Don't worry, I talked to Edward last night and he told me not to worry about the price tag, he said 'what ever makes Bella feel good, buy it, doesn't matter the price' so let's take this baby home." Alice clapped her hands and shriek.

I shook my head "no I can't accept this, let's try JCPenny I'm sure we can find something pretty."

"Uck…JCPenny is social suicide! You can not reject a gift given by Edward, it will hurt his feeling. I know you like it so it's a win-win situation." I wish I could persuade people as good as Alice. _But how or where did she meet Edward?_

"Alice how do you know Edward?"

"I called him…I'm the best friend I have full rights to call your future but hopefully not too far future husband and talk to him about you. Plus, I'm invited to the party and I needed to talk to him about the dress code." She shrugged like it was nothing that she was talking to Edward.

"How did you get invited?" the curiosity was killing me. I mentioned Alice a few times to Edward but where's the connection?

"He sent me an invitation saying that he would want me to go and that I could bring a date so you can feel comfortable. He also wrote me a letter saying how excited he is to finally meet the girl Bella rants about. Now stop talking and let's pay this. We got shoes to pick, and that's going to take a while."

I groaned._ Edward never stops to amaze me._

**

* * *

**

A/N: To see some of the dresses that I picked please Google: Lauren C

**onrad asymetrical blue dress in mtv, Penelope Cruz black velvet Azzedine Alaia SAG gown, and Jennifer Lopez Michael Kors orange dress. **


	9. Standing Still

Chapter nine: Standing Still 

"Stop moving!" Alice huffed through her image in my mirror while using the curling iron to create a beach wavy hair look.

"I can't help it, I'm nervous…Why can't I just go home and be a couch potatoe? I feel uncomfortable and extremely itchy." I whined "what if my clumsiness prevents me from socializing or worse, makes Edward see how incompatible we are, I can't breathe." I started to become paranoid, this is a big event and it could become the biggest event in my life.

"Can't you ever be optimistic, you are charming and if Edward doesn't make a move I would dump his butt. I don't care if you say he's good looking!" Alice said in a harsh tone. _Why can't I be as confidence as she? _

"Whatever, are we almost done?" rolling my eyes

"Look and see" she bend down her head to meet my eyes and smiled.

My hair looked shiny with perfect waves; I looked like a Victoria's secret model. My makeup was done in a light and simple gray smoky eye look. My cheeks were brushed with peach blush and my lips were smeared with pink nude lip gloss. My black Azzedine Alaia dress made me look even sexier and elegant. Better than the day of my high school prom, I have never looked this gorgeous. _Can this truly be me?_ I could not stop admiring this beautiful woman in the mirror. I couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear until Alice took me out of my world.

Alice chucked quietly, raising her eyebrows at me "so… do you approve?"

I nodded and ran to give my best friend a tight hug. I had no words to describe the mixture of feelings; happy, shocked, excited, running through my body.

Alice left to my bathroom and when she came out she was dressed in a beautiful draped asymmetrical bronze metallic, gown by Julian McDonald. She looked like a Grecian goddess with her hair parted to the side in loose curls. _Then again, when has Alice looked plain_.

"Okay ladies prepared to be impressed by the beautiful Rosalie Hale-Cullen" Rosalie came busting through the door announcing her entrance. Rosalie looked like a modern pin up girl; she wore a red strapless sweetheart long dress with small red feathers on the bottom designed by Bill Blass. Her hair was wrapped in a sleek bun, she looked so elegant especially when her dress fits tight to her body to emphasize her curves._ I know Emmett will be asking for something._

We all admired each other's dresses, makeup and shoes and then went to Jane's room to see what she is wearing. When Rosalie knocked on her door, Jane looked beautiful in a baby pink sleeveless A-line dress with a green silk bow. It was a simple but very elegant dress on her; _she looked like a mini Barbie Doll. _

"Let's go ladies, it's already eight and the party started at seven, so we're late!" Rosalie shooed us out the room to the stairs.

Rosalie, Alice, and Jane all walked together. Alice insisted that I make Edward wait downstairs for dramatic effect. When I finally waited her exact three minutes, I slowly walk down the steps, _afraid to fall and become the laughing dork of this party._ Almost reaching the bottom of the stairs, I can see his avid green eyes on me. It was like I was the only person in this room. _Bella breathe in breathe out._ I felt my heart racing with each step I took closer to Edward.

"Hey" I softly said not moving my eyes from him.

He didn't respond, _well at least not verbally_ he surprised me by kissing me in front of everyone at the party. "You will be the death of me Bella. Gosh you're amazing." He whispered in my ear and my cheeks blushed pink.

_If this isn't heaven then I don't want to be in a place where he isn't_. After becoming loss in Edward's eyes, he pulled me towards the living room where the party will be held. The living room did not looked like it did this morning, it was nicely decorated with round tables surrounding the dance floor and in each table there was a flower arrangement of calla lilies, pink roses, and small thin branches. Every branch had little pink diamonds; Esme must have spent a fortune making this place look like a hall room. Edward stopped me at a round table where the entire Cullen family, Jasper and Alice were seated. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Isabella Marie Swan." Edward spoke with such determination, _what! Am I hallucination, when was this established? _My face turned to reddest shade in could be, this news took me by surprise. Once Edward announced this, Esme jumped from her seating clapping and giving me a hug, Alice and Rosalie remained seated but they kept squealing. Esme looked gorgeous in her cream colored one shouldered, ruffled gown by Dior. Her hair was styled in a messy but stylish up-do with a turquoise hair piece.

**[A/N: If you want to see the dresses Google the dresses that I listed in my note below]. **

"It's about time!"

"Wait, you knew about us?" I asked Esme frightened that she would be mad for not telling her. I took a deep breath calming myself.

"Of course, a mother knows everything that makes her kids smile." She smirked and hugged us again. "This calls for Champagne, so let's party." I exhaled again and squeezed Edward's hand, I needed to make sure that he was next to me and that it's not my mind playing tricks.

Once we were seated I leaned towards Edward and whispered "It would be nice to get a heads up the next time you throw a bomb like that."

"And miss your face expression." He murmured, drawing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"So we're official?" I asked feeling stupid, but I wanted to feel secured _do you think he would mind if I asked for a confirmation number? _

"Yep" emphasis on the 'p' "I guess you're stuck with me, I couldn't help myself. I had to take advantage of this opportunity." His mouth twitched and he leaned closer to kiss my cheek.

"I like that" I teased him.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies and gentlemen" a large man stood up in the little stage that Esme order by the glass windows. "My name is Martin Wilson and I am a cardiologist at Pelham Hospital in New Jersey. I would like to start this event with thanking everyone for coming, so thank you. . Let us also say thank you to Esme and Carlisle Cullen for providing their wonderful home to celebrate this occasion. Carlisle is an excellent doctor and his son, Edward who used to be my intern, is not an exception to the saying 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'" Everyone in the room giggled at his comment, I smiled proudly at Edward. "To be a doctor is a great and difficult task; great because you are able to unite families with their love ones and difficult because sometimes destiny has its course set. This evening is not about gloating your awards or your well manicured hands." People laughed again. "It is about enjoying your fellow superheroes and reliving your spirit to work another day, so please enjoy." At the end of his speech people applauded and waiters approached our tables to pour drinks and provide us with appetizers.

After eating and listening to Emmett's lecture on _Metal Gear Solid_ and its history. Tanya appeared at out table in a vulgar V-neck low cut, short and tight black dress.

"Hey Eddie!" she waved at Edward and blew him a kiss. _I hate this repulsive whore._

My face fell but picked up when Edward mention our relationship to Tanya and corrected his name to her "Its Edward Cullen not Eddie."

"Oh…" she gave me a death glare and pursed her lips "so you are in a relationship with the nanny, that's nice." She sounded false with my splendid news. Alice and Rosalie tightened their lips trying not to laugh at Tanya's embarrassment.

"Anyway-s back to the real stuff…so Snake is the main character but he is cloned many times…" Emmett interrupted Tanya's discussion to continue talking about his obsession with _Metal Gear Solid_. Once, Tanya realized that no one was paying attention to her she stormed off from our table to sit with Kate. Only Esme paid attention to Tanya, but then her face fell seeing how discourteous her daughter is at greeting people.

"Since Bella and Edward are now official, pay up you big goof!" Rosalie poked at Emmett and gestured her hand so he can hand her the money.

"Come on!" Emmett whined and sent death glares at Edward and me.

She slapped his head and he handed her the Benjamin Franklin. _Wait, it was one hundred bucks, why didn't I join!?_

Then, Louis Armstrong, What a Wonderful World, song played and Edward extended his hand to dance with me.

"You know I can kill you?" I threatened

"I'm willing to take my chances, please" he gestured again and pulled me to the dance floor.

"And I say to myself what a wonderful world." He was singing while slowly moving his feet to mine.

"Stop being so silly." I lightly hit his arm to tease him.

"I am and it's all your fault, you're driving me crazy, just look at how gorgeous you look… I don't want to separate myself from you, not even for a minute." He pulled me closer to him. "You have make me the happiest man tonight. I like you…I like you…I like you." He kept saying while kissing my lips lightly with each 'I like you'.

I looked at his eyes "You have no idea the effect you have on me, I feel the same but more." I wrap my arms around his neck giggling. Edward makes my heart on fire, there is no other man I rather be with, _wait does that mean that…I…I can't be…no…am I in love with Edward?_ I love Edward. _Yes, there I said it I LOVE EDWARD! _That felt so good to know. Sighed thinking about forever with Edward. But, what if he doesn't love me? I would give anything to know what he is thinking.

"Excuse me" I heard Tanya's voice from behind me disturbing my thoughts.

"What is it Tanya." You could hear the irritation in Edward's voice.

"May I cut it?" She asked trying to sound innocent and seductive. But before Edward could answer I was pulled to dance by an unknown person. Edward started to dance, _actually forced to dance, _with Tanya. While I was dancing with a man with blonde hair and hazel eyes, about Edward's height. _He was cute but he can't compare to Edward's charm and sex appeal._

"What's your name sweetheart?" He asked.

"Isabella, yours?" I didn't want to seem impolite but I really felt uncomfortable dancing with him. While dancing with this guy I kept looking at my angel, there is no better view than that.

"James, I work with Edward at St. Vincent's Hospital"

"That's nice" I said rapidly trying not to be rude but I wasn't paying attention because Edward and I kept looking at each other. I mouthed 'Hey' to him

Edward mouthed 'you look beautiful' and I blushed looking down at James shoulder but not touching him.

Half way through the song Edward switched partners with James and pulled me to dance with him. "I'm sorry." I looked at him like he was growing a second head.

"Why?"

"I told you that I wasn't going to let you out of my sight and here goes James."

"I don't like him Edward, I felt really uncomfortable." He tensed and pulled me towards him possessively when I told him this. "But don't worry; you're the only man occupying my eyes."

**

* * *

**

A/N: For the image of the dress Google

**Nicole Richie bronze dress at the Australia Video Music Awards 2007.**

**For Rosalie's dress Google ****Rose McGowan in a red dress by Bill Blass **

**For Esme dress Google Sandra Bullock**** in a cream-colored ruffled _Christian Dior _gown_. _**


	10. Harmony

**A/N: Please do review…more review more prizes. From this point on you're gonna hate me but deal with it. Its life! **

* * *

Chapter ten: Harmony

"Come with me" Edward pulled me to his room.

"What if people find out that we are missing?" I whispered looking around nervously. "Or worse your parents!?"

"I want to show you something…please" he pleaded, looking at me through his eyelashes.

When we arrived to Edward's room he asked me to close my eyes. I grumbled "fine" while he took my wrist and placed a square box on my hand. I feel the velvet material of the gift and ask him what it is?

"Open it" he insisted.

I slowly open my eyes and open the dark blue box to see a beautiful emerald tennis bracelet with small diamonds on it. "Edward this is beautiful…" I whispered in awe "but this looks so…" I touch the jewelry to admire its delicate features but I quickly shut my eyes preparing myself to give him his present back "expensive."

"Bella this…is not just any piece of jewelry" he scratched his head and looked at my brown eyes nervously "I love you, this bracelet is my proof that I love you…I-I loved you since the day that I met you…there is no other woman who can compared to you; you're my everything…Every day I fall more and more in love with you." His eyes penetrated to mine showing the deep love he has for me, it was real, not only did I hear it but I felt it.

I giggled "I love you too, Edward…um…thank you, you don't have to give me gifts to show me your love" I bit my lip "but I do love it" tears fell from the corner of my eyes. Edward rushed to close the gap between us. He kissed me passionately and licked my lips asking for my permission, I just opened my mouth (no need to nod and ruin the moment). I couldn't help myself so I moved my hands from his neck down to his back and I slowly move my hands to his chest to pull his tuxedo jacket off. Forever with Edward. Keep kissing Edward while removing his bow tie then slowly move my hands to unbutton his shirt. Edward looked at me before allowing me to throw his shirt to caress his abs. "Edward I want forever with you" I smirk "no regrets." Edward responded to my impulsive character by unzipping my dress and leaving me in my black lacy bra and Brazilian cut black lace shorts. Thank God I listen to Alice or he would have seen my Saturday panties.

"Beautiful" he admired my body with his eyes and traced my curves with his hands.

"I love you" I said and pulled Edward to his bed with me.

* * *

Feeling Edward's body connect with mine was the most wonderful, passionate, connection I have ever felt in my life. It was like I was learning to live for the first time in my life I don't care; nothing matters in life more than Edward. Last night Edward gave me the world, he showed me the true meaning of love. The love that we expressed for each other is better than anything that Jane Austin has written, there is nothing in his eyes or his world that I don't like, he's perfect and all mine. His warmth, his sensual lips, this was the most marvelous experience in my whole entire life.

This morning, I couldn't stop the temptation to run my fingers through his hair, his eyes, his nose my body yearned for the electricity when our bodies touch. I'm lying naked next to my hot sexy boyfriend, who is also naked. I started giggling, this was my first time and it was with the man that I loved, I love this life, this peaceful, lovey dovey life with Edward. I sighed, God I love him so much! I felt a smirk form on his lips from my soft touch. He then sneaks his hand under my body and pulls me closer to him "I love you woman." He then kisses my neck and then goes up to my lips, round two.

* * *

Tanya Point of View

"That stupid, stupid bitch!" I said throwing my purse from the party and banging my foot on the floor. "She is not going to get what belongs to me, I swear if I have to dig her gave, Edward will be mine!"

Coming home knowing that the two love birds have announced to the public their relationship is unpleasant news to hear. And then my stupid mother decides to throw it on my face by clapping and hugging that stupid fake bitch! Has Esme have no consideration over me and my feeling towards Edward, I despise her but now I feel like killing her with Bella. Edward and I are meant to be together, and he will be all mine and once we're married we'll disappear from those imbeciles Cullen's to live in another state to devourer our bodies. Can't he see how Bella is not the woman for him; she can't even give him the pleasure like I can.

Calm yourself Tanya; just think of a good plan to make that bitch disappear. I place my index finger on my chin.

I wonder what she will say if I mentioned February to her. I'm sure she's going to hate knowing how Edward and I made love after a night on the town. I pursed my lips together and smirked.

"Hmm… what if that night had some unexpected consequences?" I bit my lip to hold a smile. "Let the games begin Bella, after discovering that I am carring Edward's child. You're sure going gonna wanna to kill yourself. I couldn't hold it anymore so I laughed loudly, what a genius plan!

* * *

"Hello, you're Doctor McCartney aren't you?" I asked this fat short man once I got to his small private office in the lower east side. I needed to pick a small private doctor so Edward won't discover my little white lie.

"Yes, how can I help you?" He asked rocking back and forth on his leather chair.

I sat opposite from him and threw a white envelope on the table "here I have four thousand dollars and if you do exactly as I say you will get four more."

He looked at me skeptically and opened the envelope to inspect that it was money and that is was real. "What do you want, ms…?" he waved his hands to ask for my name.

"No formal introductions unless there's an agreement." I said with a stern face "I want to fake a pregnancy, and I want it now." I demanded crossing my arms.

He looks at the money and then looks at me. "You know if anyone finds out I could loose my license." He stated and observed the pack of money in his hand, from the corner of my eye I saw his smelling it. Uck, pathetic poor people.

"Look, I just want you to type some fake documents with pictures, very simple." I smiled "If anything goes wrong, trust me it won't, I'll make sure that you are well compensated." This dumbass is not falling for my charm. "The real reason is that my husband is planning to leave me and I can't have that. We have kids, a family…he's my life." I started to shed tears in the corners of my eyes.

"Madam please don't cry…" he grumbled and looked around nervously "fine." There is nothing that can stand in my way and Bella is not going to be another stop on the road. I can't wait to see her face fall when she realizes that I am pregnant with Edward's child.

"Here are your papers." He handed me a letter size brown envelope "but what are you going to do when you are four months are you are not showing?" he asked hesitantly

"Edward and I are going to have sex; by that time…I guess I'm one of the lucky mothers who don't get fat." I shrugged, if not we will be gone and Edward will realize the mistake he would have made with Bella.

I stood up from my seat "It was nice doing business with you, Edward and I will be coming soon to check up on the baby's growth." I patted my lower stomach and giggled. After I left the office, I walked fast to reach the Cullen's residence.

* * *

"Anita where is Edward." I have no time to deal with her patience.

"There are all in the dinning room"

Perfect. This day is about to get better. I heard the family laughing around the table enjoying their dinner listening to Bella stupid friend, Alice, talking about Bella's clumsiness. How pathetic can these people be, she disgustingly ugly and poor. I start to fake being shock to this news, the more sad and embarrassed I appear the better.

"Eddie, I-I need to talk to you…please…its important" I pleaded, with tears in my eyes.

"Honey, Tanya would you like me to come." Esme, my ridiculous mother spoke. Who asked her?

"No I just need to talk to Edward" I said looking intently at Edward, who was sitting next to that fool.

Edward released his hold on Bella's hand and glanced at her before leaving with me to Carlisle's library. Once we got to the room, he pinched the bridge of his nose

"What do you want?"

"Remember our night together in February?" Oh this is going to be good.

He raises his hands and sighs "Tanya, can't you understand that it was just one drunken night, I don't want you! Bella is the love of my life, can't you get on with your life!"

"How can I when I'm pregnant!" I yelled loud enough hopefully he can embed it in his head.

He just stood there looking at me in shock.

* * *

**a/n: please review!**


	11. Someone who loves me

**A/n****: Most of you guys are wondering about Tanya's pregnancy and if she is really two months. Well before Bella was in the story…Tanya and Edward had sex in the middle of February. Now we are in the beginning of April, so it's like 2 months. PLEASE MORE REVIEWS. LOVE N KISSES TO ALL OF MY FANS! **

* * *

Chapter eleven: Someone who loves me

Tanya point of view

"Are you serious Tanya?" he asked me placing his hand on his forehead.

"Edward, it was the most amazing night of my life, and from that a child was produced. Our child, a love child."

"No, no no no no no!" he yelled and shook his head. "Are you sure, where is the proof?"

"Here are the papers, it said it all." I forcefully handed the papers to him. _Why can't he get rid of that stupid pathetic girl?_

He examined the papers, _that doctor better have done an amazing job for the pay I gave him._ "I love Bella, this can't be happening. What am I going to do? Bella is going to leave me!" He panicked and whispered to himself. As he started to pace around the room.

"As your baby's mother I expect you to leave her, our child deserves a family." This is better than I thought. I forced tears to come pouring out of my eyes "you can't leave me alone, I can't do this without you…please Edward."

He ran off the room and I followed, I saw him approach Bella and pull her to his room.

* * *

Bella point of view

Even though Edward glanced at me to make sure that I was fine with him talking with Tanya, I still felt uncomfortable with the situation. _What is so important that she pleaded to speak with him? Couldn't she wait after dinner? Can't she speak to Esme instead? If she harms Edward there will be hell to pay!_ I kept shaking my right leg nervously, why do I feel like the world is about to snap under my feet? _No, don't think that way Bella,_ _Edward loves you and last night was the proof of that powerful love. Not even Tanya can stand in our way._

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward run to the dinning room "Bella I really need to talk to you." When I looked up at his eyes I saw nervousness, sadness, and a heart-broken soul. _What is going on, what did she do to him? _

I was so scared to answer so I nodded.

He rapidly pulled me upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door. "Edward, honey what's going on?" I looked at my jittery hands and then at him "you can tell me anything, I love you."

"Bella" he pinched the bridge of his nose and scratched his head "I'm stupid, a monster…Bella please you have to understand that before you came into my life I was lost. My life made no sense you changed me I am a better person because of you, I will forever be eternally grateful to you." He took my face in his two palms "No one will ever make me change the way I feel about you, Bella you are my everything. I love you." _What is he talking about? For the first time Edward makes no sense!_ Then he distanced himself from me to take my two hands "Bella…I am so so so so sorry for what I am about to tell you." I saw a small tear forming in his eye "I regret telling you this but I have to, before you came I slept with Tanya, I never loved her, I was different back then…but um…" I could hear his heart racing, I move my eyes to meet his, _I can't believe he slept with her_, _Bella don't be stupid that was his past you are now his present._ I brought myself out of my thoughts to hear the most tragic words in the world "Bella Tanya's pregnant."

I loose my hold on his hands to move myself further away from him "What?" after this I became speechless I needed to hear him say it again. My whole world was falling apart, is this real? I felt my heart burning inside of me. I wished this was a nightmare but my mind would not play these cruel jokes on me.

"I'm sorry" he murmured approaching me slowly.

I started to cry, I couldn't contain my heart from aching "I can't believe this, I was stupid to believe that I could have a happy ending. The only person I will always care and love is you. But, destiny has made its course to prevent us from being together." I bawled and yelled at him "this is over… we can't be together you need to be the father of that child. It needs a home, someone to talk to, and read to. As of this day you will forget about me, as if I never existed. Years from now you will realize your love for Tanya and you probably have a big family." I took a big breath "think of me as an illusion, nothing more." He didn't say anything; he just stood there looking at me. So, I kissed his cheek and went running down the stairs to hug the Cullen's who waited for me and left rapidly to my safe heaven in Queens.

* * *

Tanya Point of view

Edward and that scum left to break up their stupid relationship, I warned her to stay away. I hate when people don't believe what I tell them. _But too bad for her she can go to hell for all I care I just want Edward._ My mother spoke bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Tanya, what's going on?"

I smirked "mom, Edward and I are having a child, I'm two months pregnant!"

"No fucking way!" I heard Rosalie and Alice yell from the table.

Jasper just dropped his fork on his plate and the others stood shocked, just staring at me.

_Can these two annoying air heads mind their own business?_ Once Edward is mine they will all disappear from our lives, especially that ridiculous mother of mine.

"Tanya are you positive, this is very surprising. Congratulations; I'm going to be a grandmother." Esme looked confused by my news. She hesitated showing her true feelings to me.

"What? Auntie Rose, what's going on? What does fucking mean?" asked Jane still sitting on her seat. Emmett went to answer her questions.

I ignored the little bugger and kept talking to Esme. "It's amazing, there's a little Eddie growing inside of me!" she placed her dirty palms on my back and hugged me. I had to fake a smile to prevent any suspicion.

"You're a fake, I don't know but something in my gut tells me something is wrong here!" Rosalie stood in front of me and pointed at my face. Emmett stood up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

I wrapped my arms to my chest and gave her a stern look "Too bad for your little friend, but my child needs its father."

"Stop! Enough girls." Esme yelled while her hands shook on her sides.

Then, I heard light foot steps coming from upstairs from Bella; she was running to the door. When Jane heard her she went running to Bella. "Bella, why are you crying? Is it because of Tanya's baby?" _Can't she leave already?_

Bella squatted in front of her and said "Its some adult stuff baby, but I think its best if I leave just to make things better." She sniffed and tried to contain anymore tears from falling. _I take no pity on you, too bad; you should have never doubted me. _I rolled my eyes at her response to Jane.

"Will you come back?" Jane murmured the question; she probably wanted only Bella to hear. _Over my dead body will she come back!_

"I'll call you…okay" Then she stood up and glared at me and I glared back. She then hugged every member of the family and left with her hyperactive monkey and Jasper. _What can I say he's cute, if Edward wasn't around I would have him. _

Once she left, Emmett fuming in rage went to check on Edward, while Rosalie shouldered me and left the house. Carlisle patted my arm and Esme hugged me and told me to rest.

_Mission accomplish, the ball will always be in my court. Life is great! _

* * *

Edward's point of view

I stood frozen in my room just looking at the closed door where she left me. I have never cried for a woman but Bella was my life. She meant the world to me and I just lost her, I lost my true love. There was a light knock on the door removing me from my thoughts.

"How are you bro?" asked a worried Emmett. He probably knows what happened since his comical personality have been washed from his face.

"My life is a disaster; in just one day I went from total bliss to feeling cold." I spoke softly as the tears dried on my face. "I love her Emmett, she was my Bella." Emmett patted my back while I dropped my face to my hands.

"Are you going to leave Tanya?" Emmett has a hard time saying the right things; he likes to cut to the chase.

"Of course not, what kind of monster do you think I am? I can't leave her when she is carrying my child. She needs my support so I need to be there for her." I spoke loudly to Emmett. Esme has always taught me to be a gentleman, but even if it the right to be with Tanya all I wanted to do is follow my heart to Bella.

"So what about Bella?" Insisted Emmett.

"She probably doesn't even want to see my shadow, she hates me now. She told me to forget her, but you know what Emmett." I sighed "I love that woman! I will always love her. I will provide for this child" I looked at Emmett with a stern face "but I will not marry Tanya, I can't lie to her and myself when my heart will always belong to Bella."


	12. Cry

**a/n: REVIEWS PLEASE! I LOVE READING THEM! Let's play a game...try to guess what's on the next chapter...I love to know what you think! :)**

* * *

Chapter twelve: Cry

Bella point of view

_Why is life so cruel, why am I the victim of this horrible joke? What have I done to deserve such misery?_ I stood here lifeless just lying on my bed in my empty room. "Oh Edward, how I miss you." I spoke softly as I shut my eyes. I will forever remain in this depression, never opening my eyes to face the deception and misery of this reality. Nothingness is what I feel when I don't have him near me.

Alice was standing outside of my room dying to console my torment. But once we left the Cullen's I rushed to a cab and went running to my room. Talking to Alice will make this more real, I wasn't strong enough to speak about it. I locked myself in my room wishing that this anger and sorrow will help be buried deep in heart, never to come again.

"Come on Bella, please open the door." Alice implored and banged on my door.

I had no energy and my throat was dry from crying to respond. I just pulled my knees to my chest tighter and cried myself to sleep. _Why does love have to hurt so much?_ Two months with him was not enough to experience the greatest love of my life.

* * *

It has been two weeks since the disastrous event and I barely left my room I was obligated to leave for hygienic reasons but I spent all my time wallowing my pain. I hardly ate which Alice had to call Jasper to assist her in forcing me to eat. I was numb to everything. I was dead to the world, without my beating heart I wanted nothing.

By the end of the third week I couldn't bare it anymore. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Jane have called several times to talk to me but I ignored all of their calls. They are his family and speaking to them will bring another round of tears.

I couldn't stay in this city. New York will always hold memories of him, if I wanted to forget him I have to leave and never come back. Realizing this, I slowly stood up from my bed to quietly open the door to announce my decision to Alice tonight. However, I was met with Alice's worried blue eyes. "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Alice I need to tell you something…please do not try to change my mind. Try to understand…please this is a-a difficult time for me…" I stuttered nervously. She sat on the couch and waited impatiently for me to finish. I kneeled in front of her and held her hands. "I've decided to go back to Forks…I can't be here it's too much to bear. I'm going to call Charlie so he can be informed of my arrival…I'm so sorry Alice."

"Are you serious!?" shouted Alice, trying to hold back her tears.

I closed my eyes so I wont cry "please Alice don't cry, I need you to understand. T-this entire situation has been very difficult on me" I took a big breath "I miss him.". "He was my world, but I need to face reality and move on. Trust me, when I say you'll barely remember me. Besides you have Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. I'll make sure to call you when I'm ready to talk, Alice I need this." I looked down at my hands.

"How can I not cry, you're my best friend my sister. I need you…who's gonna go shopping with me?" she cried and sighed. After a long pause Alice asked "are you coming back?"

"I don't know, I need time."

"When are you leaving?" I saw her eyes were full of sadness and sympathy.

"Tomorrow morning"

"Tomorrow! You could have given me a head's up. Oh my God we have so much to pack!" she shooed me to my room. _I have an amazing friend. _Then Alice stayed quite_, oh no what's going on?_ "This came in the mail for you" she gave me my guitar. I quickly examined it and then looked at the mail stamped; 'sent by Rosalie Cullen.' I sighed in relief but seeing my guitar and remembering Jane brought tears backs to my eyes.

* * *

Later that night

I hold the cordless phone tightly, targeting all of my nervousness. _Don't pick up, Charlie just don't pick up…What if he picks up? I can't just say 'hey dad I need my old room back since I am heart broken and I Forks is the ideal place to forget about him.' No! What if I start with 'Dad looking good' wait that doesn't make any sense, I can't see him over the phone. _

"Hello" I heard Charlie's raspy voice on the end.

"Dad, it's me Bella" I bit my nails.

"Hey sweetie, how are you? What's going on?"

"Um…I'm going back to Forks, surprise!" I said trying to sound charming.

"hmm…" I could picture him pulling his eyebrows together. "I love for you to come home, but is there something wrong?" he asked with concern and confusion.

"I will explain once I'm home, it's a long…well…very long story."

"When will you be here?"

Charlie and I spent the last ten minutes talking about my airline, picking me up from Seattle, and the time of my arrival. He sounded happy to hear that I will be going home, but I could still hear the distress in the background. I'm happy to see him, but I wish the conditions of this trip were different. _Don't cry Bella, be strong!_

I stood outside in the hallway of my apartment waiting for the arrival of my yellow taxi. I was fully packed _thanks to Alice_ and ready to go the JFK airport. "Okay… I'm ready…I'll miss you Jasper. Please take care of Alice while I am gone." I poked at him, trying to sound like a mother.

* * *

I stood outside of our apartment door waiting for my cab. Alice pouted and begged me to stay, but she new how I desperately needed this time off.

"Bella I love you." Cried Alice "Though I wished Rosalie and Emmett were here to wish you goodbye."

"Is best that they didn't…they are too close to him." I moped to Alice. "I love you too Alice, please take care of yourself. I will call you as soon as I'm ready to talk, but please give me time…" I spoke softly to her. Then I remember something in my purse to give to Alice "oh, before I forget, can you give him this?" _I couldn't bring myself to say his name; I will lose the little strength I have._ I gave her a white square envelope; it contained the tennis bracelet that he gave me on the night of the dance. I needed to get rid of anything that will remind me of him. "Alice, after I am gone, in three weeks, give this back to him. Please make sure that he personally receives this, it's too expensive to trust shipping…" I felt a sob being formed in my throat "tell him I said thank you…if he or anyone asks my whereabouts don't tell then the truth." I gave Alice a long big hug and walked down the stairs to get in my cab.

I got inside the taxi cab and through my car window looking at my apartment window. I saw Alice tightly hug Jasper; I know she is in pain. It's hard to loose your best friend, but seeing the man that I love with another woman is slowly killing me inside.

* * *

"Now boarding to flight 589 to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport."

I pick up my small tote and my carry-on bag ready to get in the line and leave this place once and for all.

During the flight I thought about my first day in this big city; how scared Alice and I were to live in a new environment, away from the comfort of our home. Then my mind drifted to the time I arrived at the Cullen's residence and Jane's innocent face. The first time I sang for her, our family dinners, the first water gun fight Emmett, Jane, and I had. I grinned thinking of all the amazing memories I will forever keep from them. I cried looking back, but now I realized that the Cullen's always accepted me with open arms, they were a true family. Then, I thought about him and all that was left from our love, the past that I will try to forget, but deep in my heart I knew I could never.


	13. Away from Myself

Chapter thirteen: Away from Myself

Bella point of view

"Bella!" Charlie screamed across the airport bringing the attention to us.

"Hey ch-dad." I blushed

He took my carry-on bag and my two big luggages while I carried my guitar and my tote. _Will Alice ever allow me to pack light?_ Then, Charlie turned around narrowing his eyebrows at me. "We need to talk and I want a reason once we get in the house."

I tried to walk as slow as my feet would allow me, I didn't want to see Charlie's reaction to my sad and dramatic love life. Once we got outside to the airport parking lot I opened the passenger side of his police car. _Could he be anymore showy, everyone already knows he's a cop (hence the uniform he's wearing) why does he need to travel with the dam car?_

The car ride to my house was very quiet but not uncomfortable. I made sure I used the time to calm my nerves and see how I can explain to Charlie my sudden visit. _Can't I run to the woods and stay there? I've seen many Survivor episodes to know how to hunt, eat and stay warm._ When we arrived I went running out of the car and up the stairs to close myself in my room. Then, the call of death came when Charlie yelled my name from the living room "Bella! Come down, I need an explanation. I know something is going on"

I felt like a teenager who got caught drinking beer in the school backyard. I took my time walking down the stairs and sat on the leather black sofa next to his _Lazy boy_. "Dad, I need to be here…Please…Don't get mad I-I fell in love." I sigh loudly letting the tears run down my cheeks. "I knew that it was wrong to fall for him, it was like a powerful magnet pushing me to him…agh! Dad-we-were-dating-but-then-Tanya-came-in-the-picture." I rushed the words out. "My life is a disaster!" I screamed sobbing with force.

That night Charlie and I talked about New York, the Cullen's, Edward, giving him details of my new life. I cried on his shoulder wetting his uniform with my salty tears. The words forever with Edward were being repeated in the back of my mind. Charlie tried to cheer me up by mentioning his new girlfriend, Sue Clearwater. _I'm truly happy for my father but why am I the only one alone!? Am I cursed to be the third wheel at every state! _

The next day I tried to open my heavy eyes from crying myself to sleep last night. Even in a different state I still woke up without a pair of green eyes. I grabbed a fistful of my bed sheet and brought it to my eyes, covering my face from crying. _Will this feeling get better?_ I was then interrupted by a light knock on my door. "Bella?" a familiar voice called me through the door.

"Jake?" _I thought he moved? _I know we kissed one time but we still remained the best of friends.

I sniffed and wiped my tears away to open the door for Jacob. I was shocked to see that he cut his hair in a spiky messy way. _Is every guy following the messy look?_ Before I left to the University of Washington he was 5'8 now he's 6'1 or more, I'll be lucky to feel tall wearing high heels since I'm 5'4. It's nice to know that his white smile and dark brown eyes are still there. **(A/n: I'm all team Edward, but I do admire Taylor Lautner nice piece of fine art). **

"People normally wait until the afternoon to visit someone." I said groggily. _Can't he wait its eight twenty-three in the morning!_

"Not when they are Bella Rella Fella!" he laughed remembering my high school name. Then he opened his arms asking for a hug from me which I did. _Why am I his friend again?_ _He's so immature_; I thought rolling my eyes at him…then again he is two years younger than me.

"What do you want?" I growled at Jake trying to conceal my morning breath with my mouth.

He laughed amused at my grouchiness "let's chill, oh and I got good news for you."

I looked at him skeptically, raising one of my eyebrows "What is that?"

"I talked to my manager and got you a job at the bar as a waitress, don't worry it's not a strip club." He rushed lifting his hands like a criminal. "Charlie said you may need a job."

Not an appealing job, but Forks has very little employment options, this could be a good start until I can do some research to type an article to present to a publications company. I feel like the work I have from my college is not enough for a portfolio. Since Jake works there it can be a fun environment, a distraction is what I desperately need. Jake's charisma can hopefully help me repair my lonely heart, _maybe I can create a world where his name will never be mentioned so my heart can be glued together. _

Jake and I spent the day at La Push Beach just talking about high school, college, and all the practical jokes we played on Charlie and Embry. It was fun to be with my best guy friend, he was such a goof ball he knew the right things to say to make me happy. "Remember the time we electrocuted your toilet seat so every time Charlie tried to sit he would jump around with crap in his pants" laughed Jake, I playfully punched him in the arm but when I pictured the scene it brought me to an uncontrollable laughter, something that I haven't experienced in a long time.

However, there were times when Jake tried to ask me about Edward and I would change the conversation. I didn't want to think about him especially, knowing that he was expecting a child with Tanya. I mentioned little things about him to Jake, like how we truly loved each other and how it didn't work out because of different social classes. I knew it was a lie but I would rather die than say Tanya's name. It was enough talking to Charlie about and if I had to repeat the story to Jacob I wouldn't have the energy to breathe.

* * *

Three Weeks Ahead

'_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick'_ Lady Gaga Love Games was playing in the background of bar _119_. Being a waitress is a blessing a curse; blessing because I would go home with three hundred dollars in tips, but curse because guys would not stop hitting on me. Especially, this client named, Erik Yorke, an alcoholic who's constantly asking me out.

"Sweetheart bring me another glass of-of …agh…whisky" he slurred and then laughed like he had his own private joke.

I whistled and signal Jake to kick Eric out because he was too intoxicated. After Jake took care of the trash I went behind the bar to prepare a drink for a table. "Bella you could do that." He said gesturing to the small stage in the bar.

"Not again Jake…I told you I don't play anymore!" I yelled at him over the music, even though I knew he could hear me. _I hoped I popped his ear._ Since his manager, Sam started Open Mic Night at the bar he has insisted for me to play. He reminds me how much he loves my voice since he overheard me sing when he slept over my house seven years ago. But every time he asks I would tell him no, Jacob has a hard time taking negative replies.

"I'm tired of hearing the same music from these armatures; you could wipe out the competition with your talent. I know you could play; it's about time everyone knew that too. I know you're afraid but you can do this, I believe in you." He whined and begged but I shook my head and left quickly to serve drinks.

Playing used to be my personal diary, but after finding the real meaning of life I don't want to play. I lost the desire to touch my guitar and express my feelings. If I unlocked that box I will be shattered to pieces, its better not to play so I wouldn't have to cry. I only cry ever other night instead of everyday, _I think that's an amazing improvement, why go back? _

Edward point of view

This is the three hundred and twenty-fifth time I've plug Bella's number on my cell phone and then hang up without pressing the send button. It's killing me knowing that I am sitting here and I can't hold her or feel the warmth of her body on me. _I had her, the love of my life and now I've lost her._ It's my fault that she is suffering, that we are both suffering. It's been three weeks without seeing her brown eyes and I'm going insane. I miss touching her silky soft curls, her sensual lips, and her warm smooth skin, everything about her I miss I can't stop thinking about her! No woman will ever hold my heart, it only belongs to Bella.

These past few weeks I've spent them in my room. Avoiding my family and the constant calls phone calls from Tanya, the only thing in my mind is Bella and how she feels.

Alice point of view

"Oh my God, honey! It's the third week!" I smacked my forehead remembering what Bella told me. "Bella told me to give the tennis bracelet to Edward. Before I go to work I have to stop by the Cullen's…I love you bye." I lifted myself on my toes and touched his soft lips with mine before running off to Edward.

* * *

**a/n: Maybe Alice visit will bring an unexpected revelation...WHO KNOWS!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	14. At your Request

Chapter fourteen: At your Request

Alice Point of View

I arrived at the Upper East Side in the Cullen's street block where their town house is located. _I hope that Edward is there because I need to give him this envelope._ _I wonder what Bella wanted to wait for me to give him? _I sighed; I thought that my best friend and Edward were going to end up together. I dreamt about it, I had a feeling. What happened this time? About 95% of my dreams come true, the other 5% I make it happen. _Oh my God! I'm starting to sound like Ms. Cleo the cheap TV psychic, how tacky! I could never be her nor_ _could I look like her._ I checked myself in the car side mirror and noticed no double chin and no wrinkles, phew!

I parked my car and slowly walk my way to their door. _What if that transvestite, Tanya is here would Bella be mad if I put her in her place? _

Anita opened the door "Hello Ms. Brandon, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Anita" I smile and continued "Is Edward home today, like right now?" I pointed at the floor to emphasize the 'right now.'

"He's in his room; would you like me to get him?"

"No I'll get him I have something to give him." Then I murmured to her softly "Is Tanya here?"

"She will be here in a few minutes. She is baby shopping with Mrs. Cullen and Ms. Jane." I cringed when she mentioned baby shopping. _Tanya has such tacky style and her baby is probably going to be the same, how sad. I hope she doesn't buy her any sequence clothing, yuck. _

A baby is meant to be a blessing but this baby is nothing but trouble for Bella and Edward. I just hope that Tanya will truly love him or her and not use it to get what she wants from Edward. Poor Edward he's suffering, I can feel how much he loved Bella, especially the ways he looked at her. _They were such a cute couple_. But, he needs to be there for his child, _it's not his or her fault that his father made a drunken mistake and its mom is a psycho bitch._ Oh, how I miss Bella, it's been three weeks without hearing her voice, reading an e-mail, or receiving a letter. I can't take this silent treatment, if she doesn't call me by the end of this week I call her and I don't care if she throws a fit!

I got to Edward's room and lightly knock on his door. "Come in" He responded through the door.

I opened the door "hey Edward" he was lying on his bed looking up at his ceiling, _he's as worst as Bella._

"Oh, Alice…come in…um sit down…This is a surprise." He sat up and scratched the back of his head.

I didn't sit but Edward stood up in front of me. He was making me nervous. I decided not to make any small talk. Mainly because part of me is mad at Edward. _Couldn't he keep it in his pants? Men really piss me off they only think with their little heads. _"Bella asked me three weeks ago to give you something, so here it is." I took it out from my purse and handed him the white envelope.

I stayed to watch him open the package, my curiosity glued my feet to the ground. I never looked inside the envelope but I really wanted to know what Bella wanted me to give to Edward, and _why in three weeks?_ _What can I say…I'm the cat and I know I will probably die some day because of it._ When he opened the envelope he pulled out an emerald tennis bracelet. _He gave that precious diamond emerald tennis bracelet to Bella!? He really fell heads over heels._ When Edward looked at it he appeared hurt but he tried to remain still, careful not to show me his feelings.

"Thanks" he said out flatly.

"I guess I better go." I shrugged but before I closed his door I said "Edward…if you need anyone to talk to, Jasper and I are here for you."

He nodded and I finally left his room. As I walked down the hallway I heard Tanya's voice. "Just do it!" She was whispering loudly but I could help but overhear her conversation. _Is it really my fault that she left the bathroom door slightly open?_

"How stupid is it for you to get me a fake belly, stop being so stupid Kate…there are a bunch of theater shops all you have to do is buy me one. Look I'm supposed to be about three months and I'm not gaining weight drinking these stupid Ensure milks, so just get me that stupid belly."

I tip toe closer to the door and I see Tanya's back turned against me. She was talking to someone over her mobile phone. _What is she talking about a fake belly? Is Tanya really pregnant? _

"Katie, my little sister" she's talking sweetly to Kate (whom I met at the party) I felt nauseous hearing Tanya's "nice voice" this fake bitch needs to learn a lesson. "How am I suppose to stay with Edward without him noticing that I'm not pregnant if you won't cooperate. Just do what I say and everyone will be happy." She paced around the room. 'This stupid bitch' I mouthed without escaping a sound.

I wish I could attack her now, but I have no proof. I have to call Rosalie she is the only one who can help me uncover the truth and decide what to do. I need evidence to show Edward before I reach Bella. _This Bitch is so going down!_ I slowly tip toe down the hall to the main floor. But I was stopped when Esme placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Esme."

"Alice! This is a pleasant surprise. How are you dear?" she smiled generously, but I could see how upset she is about Bella.

"I'm fine, just came to give Edward something. But I'm working on my own fashion line so it's keeping me from thinking about Bella." I spoke sadly "How are you?" I rub my right hand on her arm.

"I'm fine, I guess. I just feel guilty for everything." She said while trying to hold her tears. "Jane won't stop asking about Bella, she wants to call her but I have to stop her. Edward barely leaves his room unless he needs to go to work at the hospital. And well…Tanya is just crazily shopping and talking about the baby and the family she's going to have. I just…I feel guilty because I'm torn between my fake daughter, Bella, and my biological daughter, Tanya…this is a difficult situation. How can I be happy for Tanya when I am torn to see Bella gone?" Esme sat in a chair and cried.

Esme always seemed like a happy person and now I see at how Tanya not only ruined Edward's and Bella's lives but her mom is also hurt by this fake news. My rage towards Tanya's is growing more and more. Now I'm even more motivated to kill her.

"Esme you are wonderful woman, Bella and Edward had a special relationship, true love. But hopefully this baby will provide Tanya with a different view on life. Trust me when I say, this baby will be the light to this darkness." I grinned and tightly hug Esme before running off to call Rosalie. This "baby" will definitely bring out the beast in Tanya.

'Ring…Ring' "Come on pick up the dam phone Rosalie" I said while bouncing impatiently inside my nice yellow Porche.

"Hello" she said breathing heavily.

"Oh God, were you having sex!" I yelled into the phone and shook my head from those disgusting images.

"Baby" I heard Emmett whined through the phone.

"Emmett is too irresistible, but what do you want so I can get back to business." I could sense the irritation in her voice.

I really don't care if you don't want to listen. "This is an emergency; meet me at the Starbucks in 96th street. I mean it tell Emmett to stop messing around with your fun bags. Trust me you're going want to hear what I have to say."

**

* * *

**

A/n: Suspense huh! Well keep reviewing and keep reading… I love the love I keep getting. Can I get reviews on my writing I'm picky in that field and I wanted to know if I need to perfect certain areas.


	15. Part of your Diary

Chapter fifteen: Part of your Diary

Alice Point of View

"I can't believe this. You're disturbing a new sexual position with Emmett, so this better be good news!" she grumbled as she stormed to my table in Starbucks.

I squirmed "sit down" I said pointing to the metal chair across from me. _Thank God we are in the west side where no one from the east side will overhear us._ I looked down at my hands and then took a deep breath "I have discovered some major news! As I walked from Edward's room I overheard Tanya tell Kate that she is not pregnant. I guess she was able to get a doctor to write a fake pregnancy, it's all a lie!" I spoke loudly without permitting any ears to hear our conversation.

Rosalie's eyelids flung open and her mouth was shaped in an 'O.' "Are you fucking serious!?" she said as she slammed her hands on the table.

I nodded. I saw her face go from shock to anger; you could see the fire burning in her eyes. I braced myself for the worse so I held my venti caramel macchiato tightly so she won't spill it.

"We are going to murder that bitch into pieces. I don't care if she is Esme's daughter. She will pay!" she yelled causing everyone at Starbucks to look at us.

This scenery and the unexpected news were causing me to become jittery. I took a big sip of my drink to calm my nerves. _Maybe it was a bad idea telling Rosalie, I knew I should have gone with Jasper._ _Next time (hopefully there isn't a next time) I'll use Jazzy_. I guess I drifted off because Rosalie waving hand alerted me back to planet Earth. "Rosalie. What are we going to do?" I whined placing my face on both of my hands.

"We need to get that medical report and find the doctor who authorized this. In order to find this paper we need to go inside Tanya's house." She said dryly with an intense glare.

"Oh my God! We can be like spies; we're going to need black Christian Louboutin boots and some Laura Mercier smoky eye shadow. We can look like Charlie's Angels while unraveling this mystery." I spoke fast grinning as I thought of our mission.

"Alice snap out of it! We need to start doing this tonight. Tanya can't continue making everyone believe this lie. I can't wait to see her face when we tell Edward." She scolded me but then flashed me a huge smile.

I got all giddy thinking of how we can give this shocking new to Edward in front of Tanya; I'd love to see her face fall. _She'll probably bounce back once her lips touch the floor, due to her collagen enhanced lips. She'll never be Angelina!_ "After this is all done we can help Edward get back together with Bella. They deserve each other especially now that there is nothing and no one stopping them." I clapped my hands and took another sip of my caramel macchiato.

Rosalie gave me a worried smile and just concentrated on picking out her croissant into pieces so she can eat it.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"What if Bella doesn't want to come back? What if she can't forgive Edward for sleeping with Tanya? What's going to happen to our friendship?" She asked piercing her eyes to mine.

Since the day that I met Rosalie she has portrayed herself as a strong, unemotional, independent woman. This is the first time that I see her looking upset, she also missed Bella. Since the day we met to go dress shopping we have been attached to the bone. We acted like sisters; Bella is the concerned mother, Rosalie is the honest bitch, and I am the optimistic fashion guru. We connected and relied on each other, like actual sisters. Just like Rosalie, I am afraid of Bella's response to being with Edward. _Will they get back together? No Alice you have to think positive thoughts, Bella will come back!_

"She's going to come back even if I pull out all of her hair and she's left using extensions for the rest of her life. She'll come back!" I assured her squeezing her hand. _They should give me Dr. Phil's job._

Rosalie and I parked my car outside Kate Denali's home in New Rochelle. **(A/n: New Rochelle is 30 minutes from the city. It is a rich to middle class suburb town).** Rosalie called a couple of her friends and found out where and in what room Tanya is sleeping at. Thanks to her friends we won't be running around like idiots. We hid behind the bushes waiting for the house lights to be turned off. Once the lights were off, Rosalie and I ran to the back of the house where Tanya's room was located. We needed to run as fast as we could before the house alarm became active. "You have to climb on top of me as fast as you can so you can then reach the window." Rosalie whispered to me as she moved her eyes up to Tanya's window to emphasize her instructions.

"Are you crazy, I barely passed gym." I rolled my eyes. "What makes you think I'm an expert at rock climbing?" I loudly whispered back crossing my arms on my chest.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she placed her hand over my mouth "we don't have time to come up with another idea so use what you got." She whispered annoyed.

No questions were asked after that; I climbed on top of her placing my feet on her shoulders and stretching my arms to reach the window. When Rosalie lifted me I noticed that the window was slightly open. _Thank God. _I slowly pushed the window and climbed inside her dark bedroom. I kept my body low to the floor to make sure Tanya was really asleep. After waiting a minute I observe her bubble gum pink room, _how much pink can a girl have? Now where would she hide those documents? _I first crawled to her nightstand where I found a Sephora online bill _order for fake eyelashes_, and then I crawled to her desk _nothing_, and her dresser _nothing but tacky ill fitted clothing that can't be designers because no designer will create hideous clothing_._ Where_ _could she have placed them?_ I paused sitting under my feet to look around trying to organize my thoughts. Then my eyes moved directly to her purple hobo Chloe bag.

I moved to her bag trying not to make any noise. Suddenly, I hear Tanya twisting and turning on her bed. I tightly shut my eyes and mouthed 'please don't wake up.' She finally stopped turning so I proceeded, I grabbed the bag from her other night stand down to my feet. I had to use the glare of the moon to guide my hand inside her purse. On the tip of my index finger I felt a paper material. When I pulled it out, it was a white envelope with an address from a private clinic in down town. I opened the enveloped and read the letter it contained the fake medical results of her pregnancy. _I got you bitch!_

I froze sitting on her floor when I heard her speak "hey there" she murmured

_Oh no! Please don't turn this way, where can I hide? What can I do!? _I took a deep breath so I can approach her slowly to check that she's not awake. _I can always punch her unconscious; I think Jasper has taught me enough karate to know. _When I looked at her she was talking in her sleep with drool escaping the corner of her mouth. _I guess sleep talking is pretty common. However, Tanya can never sound like Bella because she sounds like a man._ I took this opportunity to run across the room being careful not to stumble on her hooker heels. Once I got to the window I looked outside and whispered to Rosalie "I got it, let's go."

"Jump" she whispered and gestured for me to come down with her right hand.

I looked at her conveying the words 'are you serious' through my eyes. _I doubt she will catch me, but it's either staying here looking at Tanya's drool or running to the free world with a broken leg._ _It's_ _all going to be worth it when Bella and Edward are together._ So, without hesitation I closed my eyes and jumped out of Tanya's window. When I opened my eyes I saw Rosalie lying under me on the grass. "You were suppose to catch me not let me fall on top of you" I lightly spoke with irritation.

"Well even if you weight less than me you still are heavy for my arms so now get off me!" she heavily breathed infuriated with being squashed. "Let's go, we have a lot of planning to do, and a doctor to torture."

Rosalie and I ran off to my car feeling happy that our first mission was now complete!

* * *

Bella point of view

"Jake you are truly a great person. Thanks for helping me with that drunken bastard Eric. Gosh! Can't he take a hint?" I asked Jacob as we approached the Bar's parking.

"I understand Eric's persistence, he sees something amazing and he doesn't want to loose that opportunity." Jake responded piecing his amused eyes at me.

Before I turned to my car Jake grabbed my wrist locking his eyes on me before her cocked his head slightly and kissed me. _What is he doing? We are friends!?_ I quickly pulled away from Jake and slapped him on the face. "How dare you try to kiss me?" I growled at him. "We kissed a long time ago and you know that I only look at you as a brother, do not push my buttons!" I told him off and opened my truck car door quick. Once I got inside the car I slammed the door and drove fast to my house.


	16. Wanted

**A/n: Hey peeps, if you guys give me 15 or more reviews I will make the next chapter long and sweet…trust me you would want that! Oh, and I want to say thank you to all of my fans, I'm loving the criticism. I promise**** you I'm not team Jacob; I've always been team Edward even when he left Bella in New Moon. LOVE YA!**

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Wanted

Bella Point of View

I rushed past the cars on the road trying to get home as fast as I can. Jacob's actions left me angry and confused _how dare him?_ Once I arrived I went running up the stairs ignoring Charlie's greeting, _I really wasn't in the mood to talk._ I locked myself in my room and paced around. "How dare he kiss me?" I softly said to myself. "We are friends, like siblings. Is he teasing me because this is not funny! My heart will always belong to him." I whispered wiping the tears from my eyes, not caring if I smudge my mascara. I placed my hand on my heart "no man can ever replace him, not even Jacob. Edward" I s clenched my jaw when I said his name "gave me the best moments of my life and I thank him for that." I sat on the edge of the bed and thought about of all the moments we had.

_Knock, Knock!_ I snapped my head up and saw Charlie's worried eyes on me. "Anything happened at the bar?" he asked holding the venom in his voice. Unlike the way Charlie described Renee, I like to keep my feelings locked up inside, I rather suffer alone then to make someone else miserable with me.

"No" I shrugged. There's no need to worry Charlie with Jacob and my issues. "Just thinking…about the past." I spoke quickly, avoid his eyes by looking at the floor.

"Sure" he mumbled as he patted my shoulder, and left the room.

_It's been three weeks without my second home. I miss them; my family. It is still very difficult to forget about him. I wonder when I will finally accept this destiny. When or will it get any better? Since the day I left, I have not called Alice or any of the Cullen's. I know this silent treatment is killing my best friend, but hopefully by the end of this month I can talk to her, like it was before. But speaking to her make me think of New York and knowing Alice she'll try to mention the Cullen's during our conversation. I just hope that when I pick up that phone to call her she will not become angry for my distance. I also hope that we haven't grown apart, this is the first time we have been away from each other…did I make a mistake? _

_There's also Jane, my little friend and sister, God I miss her so much._ _She's probably missing my company. It's hurting her that we are not near each other but she's young and so energetic, in a few months she will forget about me. _My heart started to ache at that thought. _In a few months all of the Cullen's will have forgotten me._ _It was like I never existed._ My eyes must have shown the angst and pain while I thought of this. _Esme must be taking this hard; her heart must be split between Edward and Tanya. I feel so guilty I should have never fallen for Edward, just look at the catastrophe I have caused. I curled myself in a ball on my bed and let the pain hit every nerve in my body. _

Alice point of view

"Come on let's go!" I rushed Rosalie out of her house. _Can she be any slower?_ "It's nine twenty-one. We have to be there early so we can be the first walk-ins. Hurry up so Emmett won't see you gone!" I yelled. Rosalie wanted to tell Emmett the news, but I think Emmett knowing this will complicate our mission; _he will be the worst and ugliest angel _he doesn't take life seriously; he'll make a joke out of this_. _

"Fine…Fine, let's go!" she huffed running around collecting her keys, purse, and cell phone.

I opened the door to leave when I was knocked down by a hard and sweaty chest. When I looked up I saw the big bear himself, Emmett "where you going?" he asked confused wearing basketball shorts and a fitted v-neck white t-shirt.

"Yuck! You could have informed me of your appearance before you got your nasty sweat on my new French Connection blouse." I moped looking at my blouse seeing where his sweat touched the fabric. Then, I glared at him in disgust while I pulled out a tissue from my purse to wipe my top. _I'll need to go to the doctor on Wednesday to see if I caught any bacteria from him. _

When I looked up Emmett still didn't move from the front door, he blocked our exit as he waited for Rosalie's response. I looked at her anxiously waiting for her brain cells to kick in. "Um…the supermarket?" she stated in a form of a question, I shut my eyes annoyingly and ask myself _what the hell is with her?_ I stood up from the ground ready to kick Emmett if he tries to block me from recreating Bella's and Edward's future.

"I'm going with you." He said seriously. "I know something's up and I wanna know all of it."

"Yes, my monkey man" Rosalie said seductively as she licked her lips. _Uck is this their form of flirting? My eyes are burning!_ I thought covering my eyes.

"Are you guys going to do it? If you are I have to go, I got things to take care of." I tapped my foot on the floor.

Emmett pushed us out the door and into his car making sure we don't leave. _I guess he like a good gossip too? _

"What is wrong with you?" I whispered to Rosalie as we walked to Emmett's jeep.

"I can't concentrate when he looks so irresistible, in his all sweaty form. I think about him in the gym and I just lose focus." She mumbled turning bight red. I felt like gagging.

"Remind me to never use you for any missions." I replied dryly.

We got to the car but before he turned on the car, Emmett looked at Rosalie who was sitting in the passenger seat and then at me in the back. "Are you guys going to tell me? I know its something important since Alice here interrupted our fun night yesterday!" he said looking at me as he narrowed his eyebrows and tightened his lips.

While driving to the clinic Rosalie explained the entire situation to Emmett. At times I had to intervene because he didn't understand how I discovered her. _Sometimes he can be such an airhead!_ "Okay so do you get it now?" I scoffed.

He nodded and parked a block away from the clinic.

"I' m going to tear this doctor into pieces if he doesn't cooperate." Emmett said angrily making a fist with both of his hands.

We got to Dr. McCartney's private clinic and approached the receptionist "Hello, I need to see Doctor McCartney I have hemorrhoids I need to take care of." She said in a sweet southern voice. _I wonder if she lives in Texas like Jasper's family._ Emmett spoke holding a laugh, but you can hear the rage in his voice. I glared at him _this idiot! Couldn't he come up with something reasonable?_

The receptionist asked Emmett for his name and his medical insurance "Albert Soprano" he said trying to sound Italian. _This dumb ass!_ "And I don't have insurance so I don't mind paying cash, can we see the doctor already." He snickered.

"Dr. McCartney has no patients right now so you can walk in; his office is the last door to the left." She replied.

"Thanks" I smiled.

We got to his door and knocked lightly 'come in' he spoke.

I stormed in anger running through my veins. "Dr. McCartney right" I said pointing at him; he nodded confused by my straightforwardness. "Well, we have a family member named Emmett who is in desperate need of anger management." I said pacing in front of him. He just sat on his desk as he intertwined his hands. You see some ridiculous doctor gave this woman, Tanya Denali" his body tensed "some falsified information on her pregnancy, and once my dear Emmett found out all hell broke loose." I said giving him a fixated stare and banging my fist on his desk.

"I-I d-don't know…what-what-what are you talking about?" he stuttered nervously. _Oh no you are not going to give us that story!_

"Emmett kill him!" Rosalie yelled.

Emmett pulled the doctor from his chair by his collar and pushed him to the wall. "Are you gonna keep on lying our do you want me to do what my wife said." Emmett yelled looking like the incredible hulk. _I wish I never get Emmett mad; it's scary to look at, just imagine experiencing it?_ Poor doctor looked like he was about to pee in his pants with fear. His face became really read and his breathing accelerated. Before the doctor said anything I pulled out my Blackberry and video recorded the doctor saying the truth _Life just got perfect!_

"I'm sorry, she-she made me do it…" he said crying "I need the money, I have a family…she told me she too has a family and that her husband was going to leave her if she doesn't get the fake pregnancy papers. I told her I didn't want to get in trouble…Please, please, please don't let this ruin my career" he shook his head in fear. "I thought I was doing the right thing…I didn't mean to hurt anyone." _He can definitely win an Oscar with this._

"Before we leave Emmett punch him in the balls, hopefully he will learn his lesson." Rosalie's eyes were fuming.

Emmett punched him and he squirmed as he fell to the ground placing his palms on his private area. "Oh!"

Emmett, Rosalie, and I left with smiles on our faces. "Thanks" I said to the receptionists giving her a sincere smile. Emmett laughed so hard before opening his car door. Once I sat down in the back seat of his jeep, I dialed Esme, "Hey Esme." I spoke when she picked up.

"Hello Alice…How are you?" She asked

"I was actually calling to see if I can have a quick family reunion. I have some excellent ideas to share with Tanya." I faked enthusiasm.

"Excellent ideas?" she murmured trying to figure out my ideas.

"Yeah for her…her pregnancy. I'm thinking of starting a pregnancy fashion line." I smiled.

"Oh, I'm excited to see what you have." You could hear her joy through the phone. "I'll call everyone, are you okay with meeting at five o'clock?"

"Perfect" I replied as I chuckled into the phone.


	17. Torn Affair

**A/N: Thank you all for the support! **

**For those who have questions…**

**1. Yes, I plan to write another fan fiction story but I want to finish this one first. **

**2. PLEASE DON'T WORRY ABOUT JAKE**

**3. Something good will happen to Tanya after this, she will pay for this crime. **

* * *

Chapter seventeen: Torn Affair

Alice point of view

This was the longest car ride I have ever been on. Emmett was driving 82 mph in the city's highway but it still felt like we were miles and miles away from Edward. Sitting here was making me impatient; _I can't wait to reveal this impostor_. I kept biting my lip and playing with my phone _dam Bella for this habit_. To pass the time and calm my nerves I called Jasper a few times so he could be at the Cullen's before me. I needed him to be there, he was my rock in these crazy situations. Emmett turned the corner about seven blocks from the Cullen's, seven more blocks to go before exploding this bomb. Suddenly, I got all giddy bouncing on my seat. "Let's get this going" I say excitedly to Emmett and Rosalie.

Once we parked the car I opened the door and hopped out of the car. When I stepped on the pavement I ran to the door and ran the bell. "Good Evening Ms. Alice" Anita greeted me.

"Hey Anita is everyone here?" I asked restraining a smile.

"Yes, everyone is at the dinning room except Ms. Denali and little Jane. Ms. Denali is taking a nap I guess the baby makes her tired. And little Jane is sleeping over her friend, Renesmee.

"Well We'll be at the dinning room. I just hope Tanya knows it's rude to miss out an invitation." I said raising an eyebrow and pursing my lips.

"MOM!" Emmett yelled from the entrance of the dinning room making everyone jump from their seats. _He can be a kid, I wonder if he got deprived from watching Sesame Street or Muppet Babies?_

"Hey sweetie, come is time to eat. But please keep your voice down I don't want to go death before the age of fifty." Esme said seriously from across the end of the table.

We all eat a very delicious diver roasted scallops. However, everyone at the table noticed me shoving the food down my throat during dinner time. _I didn't care; my anxiety was taking the best of me_. Jasper kept looking at me confused and worried, he probably knows that I'm keeping something from him but just like everyone he will have to wait. By the time we were done with dinner, Ms. Self-absorbed, Tanya came down. "Had a good nap?" Asked Edward rubbing her back.

Seeing this, made Emmett tighten his fist trying not to show his rage. I kept thinking that he was about to combust like when you shake a soda bottle. His fist was become white with the pressure. Rosalie and I snorted when she appeared because she was trying to look like she was experiencing pregnancy sickness. I wonder how long she was going to keep up this lie because apart from today, I've barely seen her with morning sickness. _WEIRD!_ _Poor Edward who has to be a gentleman and attend his baby's mother_ I cringed when I saw her placed her hand on her stomach. Edward smiled, but it wasn't a genuine smile, his mind will always be focused on Bella. He really loved her; I just hope that there's still a chance for Bedward happiness. I laugh internally thinking about the name I created for them. **(A/N: I didn't come up with the name some else did but I can't remember who, so if you know tell me so I can give you the credit. I like the name, pretty creative. Thumbs up!) **

We all finished eating dinner just talking pleasantly about the weather and crazy life style of the city. I glanced at Edward who looked tried and spaced out the entire evening. _Once this baby is cracked he will see the light._ _Poor guy won't even want to touch the discussing woman next to him, she should have known better than to wear Aladdin inspired pants. These past few weeks have been hell for him. Bella was his Valentino and then Tanya took that away from him giving him cheap knock offs, yuck! _

"Tanya, you sure look big today bigger than yesterday. You looked like you gained 30 pounds!" said Rosalie trying to be shocked.

"That baby is gonna have a big head." Said Emmett playing along. Rosalie, Emmett and I smirked while Tanya took a big breath annoyed by his comment and the others looked at him angrily.

"Cut it out! Emmett keep your comments to yourself." Said Carlisle concerned, punishing him.

I cut Emmett off "I'm sorry Carlisle, but if Tanya would just stop placing a fake stomach under her shirt it wouldn't look like sudden weight gain or a big head." I said seriously while mumbling the last part. Jasper elbowed me indicating how immature I was being.

Tanya glared at me evil flooding her eyes "this is Edward's child! people gain weight when they are pregnant. Pregnancy does that to you. I thought you passed hygiene class in high school?"

She tried to avoid answering my question but before I could say anything Rosalie cut me off "if it's really Edward's _thing_ then why don't you explain to us why you had to ask Dr. McCartney to forge your pregnancy?" Emmett had to place his hand on her shoulder to keep her from strangling Tanya. Tanya flinched knowing that she has been discovered. At that moment you could see fear, confusion, and anger in her eyes. _What you say to that bitch?_

"Is that true?" Edward fumed glaring her.

"No" she quickly responded and patted her stomach "this is our child." She pleaded Edward with her eyes. Edward just kept silent confused by the situation. He was frustrated; he didn't know who to trust. "I can't believe this, you believe this bitch and not me? This is our child we are going to start a family, is that hard to believe." she yelled and then she stood up from her seat storming off to the living room.

Rosalie snorted loudly at her comment.

I stood up from my seat and blocked her exit. "Then explain this video." I placed the video on the loudest volume and pressed play _"I need the money, I have a family…she told me she too has a family and that her husband was going to leave her if she doesn't get the fake pregnancy papers. I told her I didn't want to get in trouble…Please, please, please don't let this ruin my career .I thought I was doing the right thing…I didn't mean to hurt anyone." _

She just kept her mouth opened "this is crazy…it's stupid" she shook her head and ran to hug Edward "you can't believe this." She then took Edward's hand and placed it on her stomach. Her eyes were moving across the room staring at her public looking at her fail. Esme was the only one crying she felt embarrassed by her daughter's actions. _I would be embarrassed to call that thing my daughter!_

Edward stood there looking at her and her stomach, but then he did the unexpected and pulled her shirt up to reveal the fake. Once he saw this his face went from anger to rage to assassinator. "What have you done!" he said shocked, anger pulsing through his body.

"It's not what it looks like" she said nervously walking backwards. Emmett kept his hold on Rosalie who looked like she wanted to murder her; _I guess I forgot to tell her about the fake bump._ I couldn't move I was frozen just looking at how Tanya is making a fool of herself. Did she honestly think she was going to get away with this? There is no one who will have compassion for her now, especially after the disaster she caused.

He clenched his jaw "then tell me!" he yelled "you have ruined my life!" he pressed her to the wall and looked at her with cold eyes. For a millisecond I feared for Tanya's life. Edward's eyes looked like a predator ready to kill his prey.

When Edward punched the wall close to Tanya she flinched with fear which prevented her from coming up with a coherent sentence. "I-I…I Love you…Bella is not the woman for you, she is nothing like I am." She implored.

"You're right she's not" he yelled pointing at her and walking away, "she is twenty times the woman you will ever be. She will never try to deceit me to get what she wants." He then pulled her by the arm and pushed her towards the passage room "get out and never come back!"

"No! We are meant to be together." She said walking closer and wrapping her arms around him.

His jaw tensed and raised hi hands not touching her "if you don't take your filthy hands away from me I swear to you that you will live your life handicapped without them." She quickly pulled away. Then he scratched his head and laughed darkly "I wish you were a man so that I could beat the shit out of you, but what would that resolve, you ruined everything. GET OUT!" he screamed as loud as he could, placing his fists on his sides trying to control the monster inside of him.

But before Tanya left the house Esme called her and walked up slapping her face. "I can't believe you would stoop this low and ruin the lives of so many people." Tears ran down her cheeks.

"You will all pay for this!" she yelled running to the door with tears down her eyes.

I just stood there. _I don't want to ruin my perfect thirty-three dollars French manicured names for this fake bitch._ Rosalie on the other pulled her hair and punched. Emmett helped pushed her out the door. _Thank God Jane is gone she would have thought we were animals! _

"Where is she?" Edward asked anxiously, I knew who he was talking about and a big grin appeared on my face.

_I promised Bella that I wouldn't tell a soul but she never specified the scenario. She should know that under certain situations in life it is necessary to break the trust. She'll get over it once I pout and negotiate with her a no shopping for three days contract._ "Forks Washington, she's living with her father Charlie Swan. He is the chief of Police so you can't miss the only house with the oldest red truck and police car." I spoke quickly trying to say as much detail as I could.

Edward ran to his room picked his passport, wallet, and a jacket and then left running out the door. I jumped around thinking how romantic this is going to be. _Bella's going to have her happy ending. Mission accomplished_!

* * *

**A/N: Please show me some love...it took a lot of thinking to do this chapter i hope ya liked it! **


	18. Medicine to my Heart

Chapter eighteen: Medicine to my Heart

Bella point of view

_The idea of waking up to face life, Jake, and the alcoholics in that club is horrifying_. My digital clock kept beeping until I forcedly lifted my arm to press the snooze button. It is three in the afternoon but it feels like eight in the morning. I laid on my bed facing my window. I quickly opened my eyes to realize today is the first day the sun is out. _Ugh!_ The brightness of the sun means happiness and right now I would appreciate the regular Washington cloud. _I want everyone to feel my pain_. I need a tall, well-mannered, romantic, smart, bronze haired, green eyed man. _Ugh! Life sucks!_ _Get up Bella no more moping, the milk is already spilled._ I shook my head from my negative thoughts and lifted my sleepy heavy body from the bed to walk slowly to the bathroom.

After my long warm shower, feeling relax and awake by my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I walked around my room in my towel looking for a black dress to wear to work (bar dress code: black attire). I picked out a black strapless Diane Von Furstenberg dress. It was a cute and simple dress with pockets on the side. _It was one of the many fifty dresses Alice gave me for my birthday_. **(A/N: at the end of this chapter I tell you how to goggle the dress).** I paired the dress with these open toe black satin Michael Kors high heel shoes. I sighed loudly _another gift from Alice_. Unlike, everyday at Forks something told me to look really pretty. A_re Alice psychic powers transferring to me?_ I laughed at my comment and kept dressing up for work. I styled my hair in loose waves parted to the side. For my makeup I did a simple cat eye and nude lips. Once I was done, I took a pop tart grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

When I got the club, the Black Eyed Peas Boom Boom Pow was playing. I went to the back of the bar to place my purse in my little cubby. Sam came in and gave me the worst news in the world "Bella we are having a bridal shower tonight so it's going to be crazy with drunken chicks." He said cautiously knowing my hate towards weddings and love.

I sighed loudly and agreed. When I looked to my right, I noticed Jake walking towards the back of the bar where Sam and I were standing. "Hey Sam and…Bella" said Jake nervously. I looked at him and gave him a fake smile. _I would not want Sam or the public to find out about our disputes,_ _it's very unprofessional_. As Sam and I were leaving to attend clients, Jake pulled my wrist. "Bella please…I need to talk to you." He pleaded.

"I'm listening" I said pulling my wrist from his hold.

"I want to apologize for my behavior, I'm just…sorry…I guess. What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you. Bella can't you see how perfect we could be? You coming back has made me realize that I should have never let you go." his eyes begged for me to listen and believe that we are meant to be.

"Jake I'm never going to be in love with you, can't you respect that? Can't you respect me? You are my friend, I can never respond you." I said irritated by Jake's persistence.

He shrugged "I see that" he looked at the floor "can't we be friends? I promise never to pressure you; I rather have you in my life than to not have you at all." He said sadly.

I held out my hand, palm out, fingers spread "I hope you understand that I will never be devoted to you. Friendship is all you're ever going to get from me" I said seriously.

He nodded and we hugged going back to our work. At ten the ladies from the bridal shower came, every girl was wearing a t-shirt promoting the bride's wedding date while the bride wore a short veil and a baby pink dress. "Hey ladies" I smiled and waved as I approached their table. For the sake of my job and to keep these ladies happy I feigned nonchalance to be cool with this torturous event.

"Hey, it's going to be my wedding on Saturday!" yelled the bride at me animatedly

I bit back a growl, I kept my fake smile and took their orders the entire night was uncomfortable and annoying. I felt forced by Sam to participate and pretend that I enjoyed their drunken bridal games and gossip.

At one o'clock in the morning I was done with my shift so I went to my rusty truck and headed to my house. I parked the car in our garage. I don't know why but I felt like someone was watching me. When I looked around I noticed a rented gray Volvo parked outside my house. I_s my mind playing games on me?_ I shook my head and took a second look; Edward was now standing outside of the car walking towards me. I didn't want to blink afraid that he might go away, but I also didn't want to believe that he was there and then end up waking up alone. But he was now facing me, he seemed real; the smell of his cologne _I really missed his Armani Exchange Black Code scent_, his shiny bronze hair, and his thin sensual lips. He was actually here; I blinked three times to confirm this.

"Bella, please let's talk" his eyes showed desperation, nervousness, love, happiness and relief. _Why is it that everyone wants to have a conversation with me?_ _Why is Edward here? Is he going to destroy my heart one more time? _I felt my eyes start to water.

"Edward…why? Why are you here?" I said looking at his deep green eyes.

"Tanya." My eyes started to water even more at the sound of her name. But he continued, his eyes pleaded me to let him continue. "She lied to us, she's not pregnant. She never was. She paid a doctor to forge the pregnancy test. Bella, as soon as I found out I came running to you. I'm sorry." He said taking my hands in his. "Please Bella; believe me when I say I've always loved you." I probably looked like an idiot with my mouth open but I couldn't believe Edward was here, I felt alive and my heart finally palpitated. However, Tanya will receive a piece of my mind. That bitch did convince me but she never won Edward's heart in the end. Edward and I will always end together.

I placed my hand on Edward's cheek "is that really you?" I muttered in shock. I knew it was him but I needed him to pinch me.

"Yes, I'm here for you." His velvet voice woke all the nerves in my body.

"Is it true, Tanya lied?" I said with tears running down my eyes. He nodded.

"Bella, everything that manipulative evil woman" he cringed "said was a lie. She was trying to separate us." He took a deep breath "Bella without you life made no sense, I couldn't sleep. My heart broke knowing that there was nothing I could do. I just stayed in my room remembering the times we had together. I was a lifeless soul; I wanted nothing more than to find you and runaway. I missed you so much Bella." He said squeezing my hands and looking at my eyes intensely.

"God I love you." I whispered and jumped on him wrapping legs on his waist and my arms on his neck. I pressed my lips on his. This kiss was passionate better than any kiss we've ever had, we were both showing each other our love. It was the perfect mixture of lips and tongue, the ideal pressure and passion. We were no longer two lost souls, we were one. My heart pounded louder with every intense move, his soft lips responding to my moves, his tongue embracing mine, his hands tightening his grip on me making me feel safe and comfortable. We slowly stopped kissing so we could breathe, but it seemed like we were having an inner battle with our bodies. _Dam air!_

"I love you more." He whispered to my ear while I placed sweet little kisses on his neck making him shiver in delight.

"I never want to wake up from this dream." I murmured on his lips.

He pulled away and let me down "Bella I'm here and this time no one and nothing will keep me from being with you." He emphasized this as he placed his hands on my cheeks.

I hugged him tightly pressing my face on his chest. So he would not see me blush, but instead he pilled away and lifted my chin. "I love your blush, don't hide that from me." He lightly kissed my lips. After another round of intense passionate kiss and a silent moment of just hugging, Edward asked me with burning curiosity "love, what are you doing at this time dressed beautifully?" He smirked but you can hear the serious second meaning in his voice. _Oh, my Edward is jealous?_

I blushed harder. "I work at a bar serving drinks and the dress code is black attire. But, I also had a feeling that something good was going to happen." I poked him

"Is that so?" he teased

"I don't think that feeling was about you, I guess I'll be waiting for it here." I teased back trying not to giggle.

He pulled me closed and kissed my head. "We have a lot to talk about and catch up."

"I know" I whined and smelled his scent.

"Bella, I don't want to end this night but it is three twenty-seven and we both need our rest. Tomorrow we will see each other and talk. Would you like to eat breakfast with me at ten?" _Why does Edward have to be such a gentleman? _

"Fine" I huffed and he laughed at my response. "But promise me you're going to be here." I stared at him afraid that he might go and that this night was part of my imagination.

"I'm at a motel three miles from here I promise I will be here. This time not even natural disasters can separate me from you." He said with such intensity.

Edward walked me to my door and kissed me again passionately "that is for sweet dreams" he said. I smiled and walked inside before my legs collapsed from being so putty.

I woke up from my sweet dream with Edward and me in the Caribbean by my crazy alarm at seven am. But, before I ate breakfast with Edward I need to tell Charlie about his arrival and Tanya's ridiculous plan.

"Dad" I said as I walked to the kitchen.

"Yep" he murmured still not fully awake without his coffee.

"Edward's back." I said softy looking at his response.

"What?" he looked at me serious and confused. _Is he mad?_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ****just google Diane von Furstenberg Tere Dress**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	19. Restoring Light and Love

**Hey guys...tell me what ya think at the end of this...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sorry but I do not own twilight! **

Chapter nineteen: Restoring Light and Love 

"Are you mad?" I asked in disbelief.

He sighed and said "Bella, are you sure this time around? What if he does the same thing again?" He placed his coffee beans in the coffee maker and paused to look at me. "I don't want him to hurt you. The guy has honesty issues. Sweetheart, make sure you think about what you're doing."

This was the longest and heart warming lecture I have received from my dad, even though he doesn't know the entire story he has a point. In order for us to continue this relationship we need to be open and honest. Hopefully that can be completely covered during our meeting. Yet, at the same time, I'm scared to know what he has hidden_what if he has a big secret that will lead us to break up?_ I suddenly began to feel sick the room became hot and the words 'secrets' kept repeating in my mind. My body quivered under that thought _Bella let go of all your fears. _

"Dad" I said softly "Tanya was never pregnant she faked the pregnancy so she could separate us…I love him. I know that we have a lot of history to cover but no matter what he tells me I know that he loves me too. Dad, there's no feeling that can describe the passion and electricity I feel when he's near me." I looked down hiding my blushing cheeks. "I know it sounds cheesy, lame, what ever you want to call it but it's the truth." I want Charlie to see that Tanya is the antagonist of this story not Edward. _Stubborn policeman!_

He glared at me as he took a sip of his coffee and responded "I trust your judgment but I will be watching this guy." He said seriously.

"Dad" I sighed annoyingly "he didn't know, he is innocent!" I paused as I said the last three words loudly. "Plus, unlike some people in this room at least I introduce my boyfriend." I said mischievously aiming at his well aware yet hidden relationship with Sue. It was a low blow but I will do what I can to defend the love of my life from Charlie's claws. "I have yet to meet Sue and I've been here for a month…" I stated with an evil grin on my face. _He asked for it._ "I trust your judgment but I'll be watching her." I pointed at my eyes and then at him for emphasis.

"Bella!" he yelled annoyed.

As I took a piece of his bread sipped my coffee and walk towards the door I said "well dad I love to talk but I've got to go."

I skipped happily to my truck and headed toward the diner where Edward and I will have our dreaded conversation. When I arrived, I pushed open the door and skipped the hostess greeting to find my green eyed bronzed hair man. I searched through the red booths and finally found my man. I tip toed my way and covered his eyes with my hands to ask "guess who?"

"Is it my lovely neighbor Mary?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

_So that's how you want to play?_ I deepened my voice to sound like a man "no it's the man you slept with last night." I masked my giggle with a cough.

"What!?" he said loudly as he held a laugh.

I leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I missed you."

"I love you"

I walked to the other side of the booth and sat down. I nervously bit my lip and waited for the waitress. Edward was looking sexy wearing his dark washed jeans, blue collar shirt with the sleeves scrunched up, and his messy hair. He looked as though he'd given not a second thought to his appearance. Once the waitress came, she winked at my Edward and leaned on the table asking him for his order in a seductive way. _She looked like a want to be Kat Von D pin up girl._ Edward being the mad man in love and a gentleman at heart just looked at me. "Well I'll take whatever my girl takes." He squeezed my hand. I felt giddy like I was kissed by a famous celebrity.

I blew him a kiss and asked for the silver pancake deluxe. _What can I say I'm hungry and bacon with pancakes sounds delicious?_

"So how was your morning?"

"It was…something…"I said as I bit my lip "I spoke to Charlie about us…and we are all going to have dinner tonight." I smiled nervously.

He smiled "don't be nervous my love, I'm sure once Charlie and I speak it will be fine." As Edward spoke the Kat Von D look alike waitress came to our table pouring coffee in our mugs.

I took a sip and spoke "before you speak with him…we need to talk." I murmured the last part and looked at my hands. "Are there any girls that I need to know from your past?" I blurted out.

He ran his hands through his hair "There were some but the only one that was the biggest trouble was Tanya and she wasn't even my girl." He cringed as he said the word girl in the same sentence as Tanya.

Edward and I spent the morning and afternoon in that diner, we spoke about his past relationships and his college flings. He told me about Tanya and how their relationship developed, "she always had a thing for me, but after a couple of drinks and feeling lonely…I guess you can say I was forced to be with her." He also kept repeating how sorry he was about the entire situation. After our open conversations I felt like Edward and I knew everything there is to know about each other, we were ready to conquer the world. After three o'clock, Edward and I headed to my house to start the preparations for our long and painful evening. _If Charlie dares to torture my man he will definitely hear it from me!_

Edward and I made our way to my house seeing Charlie and Sue cuddling on the sofa. I cleared my throat loudly to catch their attention. "Hey dad…and Sue…nice to see you guys making out." I whispered the last part to Edward who was trying not to laugh.

"Bella!" he said loudly as he quickly removed himself from Sue's hold. "Um…so…this is Sue" he pulled her to him and hugged her. _Awkward_. "Sue this is Bella my daughter."

"Nice to meet you, finally." I said this sarcastically and hugged her. "Oh and this is my boyfriend Edward."

"Is a pleasure" Edward said with such sophistication while he shook Charlie's and Sue's hands.

By the time we finished our entrees we all talked about our lives and our accomplishments. I learned that Sue has two young children Leah and Seth, she's a part-time nurse, loves to cook, and enjoys the rain. She is a pretty woman; olive complexion, short black hair, dark brown eyes, curvy shaped body _what more could Charlie ask for?_ During dinner Charlie kept looking at Edward and me through the corners of his eyes. _What am I fifteen?_ I rolled my eyes dramatically at him when I caught him staring. _Edward and I weren't doing anything sexual, but we could have…_After dinner Edward and I stayed outside in my porch, giving Sue and Charlie a moment of privacy.

We sat on the steps of the porch and I laid my head on Edward's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my body. _I loved moments like this._

"Bella" Edward said taking me out of my thoughts. "I-I know we are still new in this relationship, but there's something about you…I-I think…What I'm trying to say is" I lifted my head from his shoulders and looked at his eyes. _Why is he nervous?_ "I love you"

I nodded "I love you too" I said looking at him confused but stating the obvious.

"Let's move in?" he closed his eyes trying to hide his excitement if I turned him down.

My eye balls looked like they were about to come out of their sockets. "What about taking this slow? What about furniture? Aren't you scared that I can be a clean freak? What about paint color? What if we don't have the same color choice or you like a firm bed and I like a comfy bed? What if we get clingy?" I knew I was rambling on but moving in together is a big step in relationships. We've only known each other for two months; normal couples would wait a year before this transition. _What do I say?_

* * *

**Let's put it to a vote! MOVE IN or NOT MOVE IN...?**

**The most vote and reviews will define the next chapter. **

* * *


	20. Make your Move

**SHOW ME SOME LOVE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Love ya. Sorry but i do not own twilight**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Make your Move

Bella Point of View

"If it doesn't work we'll go back to first base. We'll buy furniture together, it's OUR apartment. I love you and it doesn't matter if you're organized, I love you the way you are. There are so many colors there's bound to be one we both like. I want you and I don't want to waste time, let's move forward." He said this as he locked his eyes on me.

Edward is the only man who will posses my heart, _what am I thinking?_ I take a deep breath "Yes." Our love is hard to replace and I don't want to waste time, _I will never find a love like Edward so why be scared? _He's all mine and now its time for the world to see that. I know that this is not a normal relationship; we are guided by a force that pulls us together we are a real love story. His eyebrows relaxed from his concerned face, he cocked his head and touched his sensual lips on mine. _Nothing could be better than this_. Since the day we met things have been complicated but after this moment I feel like life is about to get better. _Well,_ e_xcept for the fact that Tanya needs to get a piece of my mind_. "You're my wonderful." I said with my lips nearly touching his.

He smirked "You're my eternity." He said this and then kissed me. Before the kiss deepened Charlie let out a loud fake cough.

"I think its time for Edward to go home, don't you think Bella?" He asked obnoxiously and glared at Edward and me.

"I'll miss you" I huffed and I kissed Edward in front of my father; _there's nothing wrong with teasing Charlie_.

He lightly tapped my lips "see you tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded.

_Why does he have to be a kiss-ass for Charlie? I need to leave to New York I can't even make-out with my boyfriend. I'm going to start packing tonight!_ Once Edward left I mumbled to myself "Charlie is such a blocker, I didn't get in his way, why is he doing the same to me?" Charlie heard my little discussion and chuckled. I glared at him and stomped my way to my room.

During the week Edward and Charlie were getting along. I was happy to know that Charlie accepted Edward into our lives and believes his innocence. However, this buddy-buddy relationship was getting on my nerves. There were times when they would comment on my most embarrassing moments; _can't they go back to disliking each other?_ _I love them both but I don't want to be the main topic of their conversations._ Yet, there were times where Charlie acted like a strict father; he would keep a close eye on us and would make sure I arrived home at a decent time. Living under Charlie's demands was like living in prison. I started to detest Forks. Finally, after one week and a half since Edward's arrival we decided to go back to our Charlie free world in New York City.

The cheerful flight attendant handed us headphones so we could listen to the Departed on the plane. But how could I listen to anything, they were merely a prop and could not distract me from thinking about my family. _I wonder how Jane, Alice, and Esme are feeling?_ I haven't called Alice because I'm dying to see her face expression when I tell recite our reunion. I hope she's not mad when I tell her that I'm moving with Edward. I would never want to hurt my best friend. _Please God give me strength_. I can't wait to see everyone I want to hug them and never let them go. Everyone will be happy to see Edward and me together. _F__inally!_ _It was about time I got some good news; I've been a good girl._

Five hours later

"Good Afternoon passengers, it seems that we are ten minutes away from landing at the John F Kennedy airport in New York so please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for riding with Delta." Said the pilot through the speakers. I cuddled closer to my sleeping boyfriend, not believing that in a few moments I will be back to my normal life. I softly kissed Edward to wake him up.

"Hey" he said in a deep sleepy voice.

"It's time to get up mister."

The plane landed on the airport's strip initiating that we are finally in New York. All of the passengers unbuckled their seatbelts ready to rush out and walk away from this long plane ride. We got out of the plane and arrived at the baggage claim section of the airport. "Are you ready?" asked Edward.

"Yes" I said giggly. _I probably looked like Alice when she went to Barney's and bought the unlimited edition Jimmy Choo's green shoes_.

Once we reached the exit of the airport I looked around and spotted a short black pixy haired girl. I immediately released my hand from Edward's hold and ran to hug my best friend. Alice appeared shocked by my excited action but she hugged me back _it's__ about time she's surprised!_ "I missed you so much" I whispered to her ear and hugged her tightly.

"You have no idea; I went crazy these past few weeks." She pulled away to playfully slap my arm and then she hugged me back "You're my ying." She said loudly causing everyone at the airport to look at us. I blushed from the stares.

"Thank you for bringing my happiness back." A tear escaped from my eyes and Alice released my hold to wipe my tears away.

She smiled "Do not ruin my makeup; I didn't apply my Makeup For Ever eye shadow or foundation." _So Alice_, I grinned at that thought. When Alice and I finished our little reunion, I went to hug Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

"Rosalie Thank you from bringing me back to life" I hugged her tightly.

"I wished I could kick that bitch ass to China." She said angrily. I smiled at her cruel comment, _you have to love Rosalie_.

"Don't worry I can cover that part." I spoke softly to her ear so Edward wouldn't hear me.

I let go of Rosalie to hold Edward's hand, my body craves his warm hands. This electrical current becomes stronger with his every touch. He pulled me towards him in a protective way, like he never wants to let me go. _He can be so cute when he's like this_. "Esme where's Jane?" I asked confused _why she didn't come to see me._

"At school, she should be coming out in one hour." Esme said this as she looked at her watch.

"I want to pick her up! Please tell Mike to drop me off at the school. I want to spend some time with her, we've lost so much." I pleaded. I know I just got back but Jane was like my little sister, I wanted to see her.

"What about me love? Whispered Edward.

"Yes I want to spend time with you, but let me spend sometime with Jane too." I whispered back looking at his deep green eyes.

"Given" said Esme and I smiled.

When the car stopped at Jane's school I kissed Edward and gave hugs to everyone making plans for dinner. I pushed open the car door and waited outside for Jane. When she spotted me her eyes sparkled at my sight and she went running to me with open arms.

"Bella!" she yelled as she ran.

"Jane!" I yelled once she reached my arms. Then, I hugged her and twirled us around. "God I missed you." I murmured into her hair.

"I missed you soooooo much Bella." she giggled with joy.

After I dropped her feet on the ground I asked her "What do you want to do today?"

"Um…" She pressed her index finger to her chin "let's go get cupcakes." She smirked and pulled my hands with her. We walked to Crumbs Bakeshop and ordered a signature lemon meringue cupcake for Jane and a Smores signature cupcake for me. I took a bite of my cupcake at Jane giggled pointing at me.

"What?" I asked confused but smiling at her hysteria.

"You got cupcake there." She pointed to my upper lip.

I quickly wiped it off and asked "You don't like my new mustache?" I feigned hurt.

"No" she said through her laugh. After a few silent minutes, "where did you go?" she asked her eyes showing sadness, curiosity, joy, and confusion.

"I had to go home." I said and quickly shoved a piece of the food in my mouth to avoid talking.

"Are you mad at my sister?" she asked sadly.

"Um…I-I I'm mad at the things she said." I closed my eyes at the last part. I don't want to ruin our reunion with Tanya conversations.

"I don't like her now…she did an incompulus thing."

I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion "you mean incredulous…um she did… but I think Tanya will take this experience and learn from her mistakes." It was a lie but I care about Jane's emotional health more than criticizing Tanya.

"You know what, she's mean and if I were mom I would put gum in her hair." She said crossing her arms to her chest and looking at her cupcake on the table.

"Why gum?"

"Seth said that when a girl is mean to you put gum in her hair." She said stating the obvious.

I laughed and held my breath to speak "please don't do that, its mean."

I need to do something about Tanya, she needs to know that she's not going to get away with this, and I think I have the perfect idea.


	21. Confident

I DON't OWN TWILIGHT!

* * *

Chapter twenty-one: Confident

Bella Point of View

"Jasper!" I spoke softly on my phone a little distant from Jane leaving her on the table but still keeping an eye on her.

"Bella how's the first day back?" he sounded like he was smiling.

"Well…so far it's great, but I need to ask you for a favor."

"What is it?" he said with a serious tone.

"What do you say if I think someone close by should go to a mental health facility?" I said moving my body sideways to hide my nerves. _Maybe I need some attention too?_

He laughed "Alice is just energetic; trust me. There's nothing wrong with her." _I love Alice but I don't need Jasper to tell me something that I already know_.

I laughed at his comment but then stopped "It's not Alice…its Tanya. She…um… needs help; her obsession with Edward doesn't seem like something healthy… Can she be evaluated, at least?" I don't like Tanya, and although this sounds like a great payback I really want Tanya to be healthy. _She is Esme's daughter so I can't really kill her._ "Can you come with me to her house tomorrow? I want to try and _help_ her." I said cringing when I said the word 'help.'

"Sure, I'll bring my friend Dr. Mitchell who's the owner of the Mitchell mental facility in upstate New York. He will bring his security guard, I know it sounds cruel but knowing Tanya's character is best to be alarmed." He said sounding like a doctor.

"Thank you." I said sadly, I feeling a little bad for Tanya.

I closed the phone and went to sit with Jane. "Ready." I said announcing if she was fine with leaving. She nodded and we went out the door. When we got home everyone was sitting in the living room including Jasper, they were all laughing while drinking white wine.

"Mommy, Daddy!" yelled Jane making our presence known. I blushed from her actions, _what can I say I'm shy!_

"Jane baby how was school today?" asked Esme giving her daughter a hug.

"Cool! I got a star on my homework, look mommy." She said pulling out her wrinkled math homework from her pink Hannah Montana book bag. **(A/N: I'm not a Hannah Montana fan, sorry!)**

"This is amazing." Esme said faking shock "now go freshen up for dinner" she said kissing Jane on the cheeks.

I went to sit next to Edward on the couch, letting his smell and warmth comfort me. "I missed you" he said pulling me tightly to his body.

"I missed you a little" I said using my index finger and my thumb to emphasize the 'little.'

"Oh yea-" Edward was about to kiss me when he was cut off by a hit on the side of his face by a sofa pillow. When we both turned our faces forward we saw the criminal, Emmett. He was laughing loudly from the hit. _I want to kill Emmett!_

"Cut it out you love birds, its time for dinner!" he shouted running towards the dinning room.

We had a great filling dinner; mostly it was me talking about my trip to Forks. Everyone got silent when I mentioned Jacob and then went "OH" to Edward when I said that he kissed me. They were trying to make Edward jealous, it was cute but I cleared Edward's mind when I told him that I slapped Jake as soon as he kissed me. He laughed and sighed in relief. When dinner finished I went to help Esme while signaling to Alice and Rosalie that I wanted time alone.

"Esme" my hands were shaking uncontrollably afraid of what she might do once I tell her my plan.

"Yes honey." She said lifting her face from drying the last dish I washed.

"Um… I" I took in a deep breath. "I feel that Tanya needs to see a psychologist, possibly attend a mental facility. What she did and has done in the past is not normal behavior." I said looking down at my hands with tears in my eyes.

"My daughter, she can't be crazy" Esme said tearing up as she shook her head. I can't believe I'm doing this, I hate telling her this news. _Esme is like a mother I would love nothing more than to make her sadness disappear, even if that means bringing Tanya back_. "I know that what she has done is not normal, but she's my baby girl. I love her with or without her defects. I am truly sorry for what she did, but there can be a solution to everything. Maybe it was…it was stress or something common." Esme said trying to find a solution he fingers looked shaky and her face pale.

I went to hug Esme "I love you so much, you have been the best to me but I need you to trust me. Tanya's behavior; fake pregnancy, attachment to Edward, fake belly, her behavior with his past relationships it needs to stop." I said looking into her eyes and wiping her tears with my fingers.

She nodded afraid to accept that there is something wrong with her daughter. Now, I don't care for revenge, it's about repairing Esme's relationship with her daughter. Esme broken heart matters more than the pleasure of seeing Tanya miserable.

"You will have your family back, I promise!" I said hugging Esme back.

"Bella, thank you…I know that you only feel animosity towards Tanya, but once she gets better I know she will change, God will help her find peace. I trust your judgment." She took a napkin and wiped her falling tears. A few silent minutes later "I have some sad news to give you." Esme said looking down at her hands "I want you to stay at this house, but not as a nanny as my future daughter in law." She said smiling, taking my hands in hers. "You're fired." She said looking at me sternly masking a chuckle.

"Thank you." I hugged her again laughing with her "but I have bad news to give you…um Edward and I are moving in together." I said nervously.

I bit my lip waiting for her response "finally, remind me to kiss Edward for taking advantage of a great thing." She raised her hands as she said this. I laughed; she then pulled me towards the living room shouting at Edward "Edward is about time!"

Edward looked at me curiously "sorry I told her." I said softly to him as he smiled knowing what it is.

"What's going on?" asked Rosalie irritated that she was in the loop.

"Bella and I are moving in together." Edward announced excitedly.

"EHHHHH! Why didn't you tell me today!? I have to find textiles and paint color. Don't let me even start with furniture." Shrieked Alice

"So you're not mad that I'm not going to be your roommate." I asked as I approached her concerned for my friend's feelings.

"No, actually you just spoiled my surprise, but maybe it's a day for that." She's definitely hiding something, that sneaky little pixy. I glared at her. "Um…my southern gentleman finally proposed!" she said yelling as she bounced showing me her left hand.

Rosalie and Esme released their husband's holds to admire Alice big engagement ring. Then, I went to hit Jasper on the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" asked Jasper feign hurt.

"That was for taking too long, but congrats!" I hugged him while he looked at me skeptically.

"Pussy…" said Emmett lowly, but everyone still heard. As soon as Rosalie heard this she rushed over and hit him on the head.

_God I love my family. _

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	22. Drive me home

**A/N: please let me make 200 in reviews...MORE GOODIES WILL COME.**

**I hope ya like!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-two: Drive me home

Bella Point of View

Sitting Indian style on my bed with my guitar letting my fingers feel the vibration of the strings. But since the day I left to Forks, I have not played any songs. My soul didn't crave for the music; it was meaningless to play without him. It was like my music was tied to my Edward. Now I understand the quote 'a life without my soul is a life worth not living.' There are times where I wonder how someone so amazing be with me? I am not worthy to have his fingers touch my skin, the warmth of his lips on me, the glorious feeling of waking up to his caring green eyes. He wants me and until he tells me otherwise I will forever be entrapped in his arms.

I moved my fingers ready to sing a song inspired by my true love, Edward.

_If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one thing  
I would tell it to the stars and the sun  
I would write it for the world to see  
And it's you-ou-oooou  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you-ou-oooou  
Oh it's you_**(A/N: Michelle Branch it's you)**

If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one wish  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
And trace the steps with my finger tips  
And it's you-ou-ooou  
The light changes when you're in the room

Oh it's you-ou-oooou  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you-ou

Oh it's you-ou-oooou  
Oh it's you  
Oh oh it's you  
Oh it's you-ou

"Do you know how hard it was to wake up without you?" asked a groggy Edward with a playful grin. I dropped the guitar in its box to say my burning question.

"You were…weren't you?" I asked pointing to my guitar. I responded with a playful look but I was slightly angry.

"Bella, honey…" _here he goes trying to dazzle me_. "Why won't you play for me? Let me see you play." He said sadly as he approached my bed laying his head on my legs.

I sighed looking down at his intense green eyes. "I love you…but I need you to understand that this is my diary, a personal journal where I can speak my mind and not be judged. I know you're always there to listen but this is a way for me to hear my thoughts." I shrugged.

He lifted his head and placed a light kiss on my lips. "I love you too…I just wish you could trust me to the point that you wouldn't be scared to express yourself. Bella," he pierced his eyes on me "this is it for me. No one else will fulfill your spot, I want to be in. I don't care how ugly or emotional, let me see it all."

_How could he believe that I didn't trust him! Of course I trust him, but through the years singing has been the only thing stable and true in my life. It never leaves and never changes. It has been there during my harsh times. With my music I can be vulnerable, happy, and sad without feeling guilty. It provides me a place where it's just me and no one else, my security and peace. Edward is everything but to actually play in front of him will take time for me to overcome my fears. _

I looked down at my shaky hands "Edward, I want to" then, I intertwined our hands "but please give me time. It's just that I've lived my life counting on my guitar to listen to my pain, but I need time for that transition." Then, I looked at him seriously "and don't you ever doubt my trust, you will always come first!" I pressed the words to him hoping he will listen.

"If it takes a million years I will wait for that day to come." He gave me my favorite crooked smile and move closer so our lips could touch.

After a while of good make out I realized that we have yet to pick a residence "hey…we haven't picked our apartment?" I tried to run to my laptop but my strong sexy boyfriend wouldn't let me. "Edward." I whined sounding like Alice.

"We have one; it's a townhouse three blocks from here so that's finished." I fell on the bed and he leaned down wanting to press his lips on me but I had to stop him. He growled annoyed from my sudden reaction.

I looked at him shocked "Edward! We" I pointed my index finger at both of us emphasizing the 'we' "are moving in together. How am I supposed to pay the rent? I already submitted my Uganda article and my portfolio to Time magazine but I don't know if I got the job…Edward you have to return the house to the realtors. Why don't we look at apartments?" I rambled on. _How dare he handle the finances of the house? He needs to know that I am not the type of woman that takes advantage of her man. I love him but I have always being independent, but I will not blow off my values because of love. _

"Actually it can't be returned…" he gave me a smirk "and no you will not pay for the finances. I admire your independent lifestyle, but since I have enough for both of us I want to splurge you as much as I can." He saw how angry his speech was making me feel so he sighed and thought of another plan "how about this? You use your money to pay for your school loans and I take care of everything else." He cringed at his idea, but it was not enough for me.

"No, let me pay one bill at least!" I had to put my foot down; he will not win this argument.

He gave me my favorite crooked grin and kissed me passionately "OH NO YOU ARE NOT!" I yelled at him realizing his next move. _He was trying to seduce me, but I am not going to give up. _

"Fine, you can take care of groceries…and no more." He protested, but then he gave me a look saying 'don't even think about adding.'

* * *

"Are you ready Jasper?" I asked nervously.

Jasper, Dr. Mitchell, Esme, and I were ready to bring an end to Tanya's abusive and chaotic character. I tried to convince Esme not to come but she insisted she wanted to see her daughter and make her understand that this is for her own good. Seeing Esme petrified breaks my heart, I am the cause that her entire life will be crashing on her. If I've never existed Esme's life would have been joyful and problem free. She's a woman with a pure heart and it kills me to know that I am doing this to her. How am I any different than Tanya? I knocked on the door and was answered by Kate, Tanya's half sister.

"Hello?" asked Kate looking at us confused, but glaring at me.

"Kate this is an important matter, I need to see my daughter now." Esme spoke with uneasiness.

"What do you want?" growled Tanya as she walked down the stairs. "Why are you here?" she yelled looking at me with an evil look. "Came to take revenge but couldn't do it without the help." She spoke looking at the others.

"I didn't come for revenge. I came to help you" I had a hard time saying those words, it was like my mind and my heart were not cooperating. My heart told me to do the right thing for Esme but my mind said otherwise.

"Help from a bitch like you; you know I could have had everything! But then you came and ruined my world. Don't come to me acting like your innocent. Face up!" She gave me a condescending look and continued speaking "I may not have won but at least I slept with Edward, he probably didn't satisfy you like he did to me. I felt pleasures that I've never felt before." She laughed and then continued her glare. "Face it; you will never be enough woman for him."

I couldn't take it anymore so I slapped her. _It felt good to release all that anger._

"Stop it!" yelled Esme stopping Tanya from responding to my gesture. "We did not come here for confrontation! Tanya I am sending you to Dr. Mitchell mental institution you kneed help. This obsession with Edward is not normal behavior." She pleaded

"Are you fucking serious! You think I'm the lunatic…Mother please… stop being such a hypocrite." She paced around the room. "Don't come here acting like you care, or have you forgotten that I was the child that gave you that divorce settlement!" Her face turned red from rage.

"That is not true! All I've ever done is care four you and you repay me by being so ungrateful. There's only so much a mother can take. And you know that YOU only cared about your Eleazar's fortune, it was always money and never love!" Esme tears ran down her cheeks as she spoke loudly. "I hope that someday you'll understand that I did this for your own good." She started to sob as she said quietly to Jasper "please take her."

_"_BITCH! I hate you, go to hell! I will make you pay for all of this!" she yelled and twisted her body to escape from Jasper's and Dr. Mitchell's tight grip. They walked slowly maintaining their serious faces moving Tanya to the mental institution SUV with two medical security guards watching her in the back seat.

Once Tanya was gone Esme fell down on her knees and started to pour all of her pain in an intense sob. I couldn't do anything but hold her tightly, I knew this was the right decision but I couldn't help but feel responsible. "I promise she will be back." I whispered in her ear. _I just hope it's for the better._

"You bitch!"yelled Kate

"No Kate, Bella is not guilty it is my entire fault for permitting her to live life abusing people around her. As her mother I made my errors but I hope this will bring her back as my daughter Tanya."


	23. Love me Tender Love me Sweet

Please tell me what you think! I'm sorry for the late review but things have come up that i needed to attend to.

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

Sorry but I do not OWN TWILIGHT

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three: Love me Tender Love me Sweet

Bella POV

As I walk along the wooden floor of Edward's room I feel shamefaced. I should have never suggested this, how could my hate for Tanya and my evil plan be more important than the Cullen's family unity? I feel evil and disgusting; this is the worst I've felt in my entire life. I'm well aware of my conscience repeating the words guilty, guilty, guilty. I did nothing to end my misery; I just let it drown me, making me feel less than the gum on my shoe. Edward's feet on the floor disrupted me from my thoughts; I knew I had to tell him about Tanya and my sick plan. He will probably think the worst of me, but I can't live my life lying to him while dying inside. He needs to know about this disastrous event before he hears it from someone else. Even if it kills me and he leaves me he needs to know who was the cause of all this.

"Edward…" I murmured and lightly sat down on his bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned and quickly kneeled in front of me placing his hands on my knees.

A few tears escaped the corners of my eyes "I'm sorry…" he was about to cut me off but I raised my hand to his face to stop him. "I sent Tanya to a mental institution because I felt that she needs the help… h-her obsession with you is not normal human behavior." I look down at our intertwined hands. Edward looks shocks but doesn't say anything. "I feel so guilty and, and I'm so sorry because…before I started to care about her well-being a few seconds before I called Jasper and decided to do this there was a part of me that felt good about doing her harm. I-I need you to understand that, I never meant to hurt Esme or your family. After consulting Jasper, we were able to detect that she does have a behavioral problem…I'm so sorry." I sob. "I am the worst person in the world; I hurt the people that mean the most in my life. Even though it's going to help her I can't help but feel guilty and angry at myself for thinking about hurting someone else. I know that she hurt us both but it does not justify the fact that I had to send her to an asylum. Don't you _see,_ I am no better than her!" more tears pour down my eyes.

Edward lifted himself up and hugged me tightly "I love you, you know that…Right now I love you more than ever before. Bella you're human, we make mistakes, most people would have stick to that evil plan but you talked to Jasper and asked for his advice. You then turned this idea to help someone, to help this family. Bella right now the world may seem like it's falling apart but your reason behind this act will unite this family. I don't judge you for thinking that way, but you surpassed that evil act to good and that act makes me fall more in love with you." He lightly kissed my lips.

"What about Esme? How is this any better?" I shrugged and look down in shame.

"I know Esme will understand your motive, but I also know that you consulted with her, you didn't just act right away you talked to someone and I admire that…I just hope you could have spoken with me too." He lifted my chin so I could look at him "some day you will be mine, and I want you to tell me everything. I want to know what you're thinking. You can always count on me, I love you."

I let go of all of my fears and kissed him passionately. Edward loves me for me and that is all I need. Edward placed his hand on my cheek and laid me down on his bed. Then, he moved his hands to my shirt and lifts it up revealing my bra to his wonderful lustful eyes. I let the love take over letting our bodies explore the magical feeling of love.

We arrive at a three story historical red brick townhouse and walk up the steps to our new residence. _I can't believe Edward and I are going to live together? Is he crazy, am I crazy? _Edward opened the black medal door to the townhouse. I let myself in and was amazed to see oak wooden floors that followed to a large living room with fire place. Then, there were these two white French doors that connected you to the large dining room. The house had a historical look with the wooden floor, the wooden stairwell and the crown moldings that ran throughout the house. The kitchen was located at the back of the house; I looked around and was amazed by its beauty. The custom made wooden cabinets with charcoal metal knobs, two metal sinks, a dishwasher, and brown marble countertops. This was the dream kitchen, I wanted to cry or pinch myself so I wouldn't wake up from this dream. _From the ceiling to the shiny marble floors this was it! I was sold to this house._ Edward then pulled my hand and led me to the stairs to the second floor where there was a study room, a passage way and a closed door.

"I hope you like the master suite better than the kitchen…I'm kind of upset that I didn't take you here first." He said with a smirk as he opened the door. The room was big for a bedroom; it had two long windows with a small balcony, a large walk-in closet _Alice will enjoy filling in this room_, what captured my attention was the large bathroom at the right side of our room; it was a Victorian inspired bathroom with a tub and a shower room, it had two round sinks and wood cabinets. _Is it possible to call a bathroom sexy?_

I take a look around the passageway room in this floor, which looks like a small family room. I go to the third floor to check out the other bedrooms "honey this is too much, I don't know…how, are we going to afford this?" I said worriedly biting my nails.

"My family is well established, trust me. Plus, I told you not to worry about the cost. I know you love this house so it's already yours." He firmly said not taking any 'buts' from me.

"This is so cool!" I say in excitement, I probably sounded like a 13 year old girl but I was too happy to care. I run to the love of my life and jump on him wrapping my legs on his waist, "we have to start decorating this house, and I have no idea where to start." I pouted at my statement.

He laughed at my reaction "what's your favorite color?" I was about to say green but he cut me off "besides green."

I take a moment to think "blue"

"So there we go, our house will be blue inspired." He stated coolly.

"Um…isn't that too much?" I said scrunching my nose. I may not be an interior designer but too much of the same color is too much for the eye.

"You're right we need Esme." He said smiling.

For the past four weeks Edward, Esme, Alice, and I shopped to Pottery Barn, ABC Carpet & Home, Gracious Home, and many other furniture stores to buy every single item for our house. Esme was able to incorporate the historical aspect of the house with our relaxed classic style. It was our home; a place where we can wake up next to each other, to start our lives, a home to be free. Edward and I, am now an official couple and no one will stop us. _If this is a dream I don't want to ever want to wake up_. During those four weeks I was contacted by Time magazine and given an interview. It went so well that I was given got a job as an assistant researcher. It may not be a great title but at least I'm inside the Time building. Hopefully, in a year from now I will be promoter to writer or at least assistant writer. My relationship with Edward is going wonderfully; we are more connected than we have ever been. He's still working at the hospital but now he comes home at a decent hour so we can spend the night together. _Gosh, I love my life_.

I open the mail tired from my all the crazy research I had to find for the next week article. From the pile of magazines, bills, and junk mail I notice a white envelope addressed to me. It looks mysterious so I hesitantly open it and read the folded piece of paper.

_Bella, _

_I hope you're happy, but don't worry things are not over till I say they are. I'm watching you every moment; I bet you forgot to check on me. Don't look so scared Bella; I won't hurt you as bad as you think. Who you think I am a psycho? _

_If I were you I would not tell anyone about this unless you want them to be hurt. Trust me; when I say I'm watching you. I know what you're doing at this very moment. _

_You're admirer, _

_I love the house. _

* * *

Review PLEASE!!!


	24. Knock on Wood

**A/N: I think the title of this chapter is pretty ironic. I laugh at the thought. Please read and review…it would be an honor to make it to 200 reviews, please! **

**I plan to continue writing like three to five more chapters of this story and then I am done. At the end of this chapter I will tell you my opinion to why I wrote this. SO STAY TUNE! **

* * *

Chapter twenty-four: Knock on Wood

Bella Point of View

My heart stands still and a panic attacks starts to crawl all over my skin. I nervously look around trying to find this mysterious person. _Why me? Can't I ever have a normal life?_ _Bella relax; don't let this person get to you. Just like the government all they want to do is constraint society to fear. Don't let this criminal dictate your every move! This has to be Tanya; she's the only person that hates me enough to cause me harm. When will she leave us alone? _I take a deep breath to calm myself and open the main door slowly to my new house. I know Edward is not here, since it's only four but I wish I had someone to call for protection. _What is Edward is in the house and Tanya is hurting him? No, stop being silly, just call the mental institution and find out if Tanya is still there. She probably is and this is probably part of a prank because I'm so gullible. Emmett must be behind all of this!_ I look around the house as I enter the kitchen to find the portable house phone in its base. I fearfully pick up the phone and dial the mental institution where Tanya is located.

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello, Mitchell mental facility" Said the lady over the phone.

Before I could respond I felt a sharp pain from a needle on my neck, causing me to black out and fall on the floor.

"It's about time you woke up!"

I lift my head from the dusty wood floor to see where the voice was coming from. When I look up I see Tanya wearing blue scrubs while sitting on a chair with her legs folded holding a knife. She touched its tip with her index finger not showing any fear of penetration. I look around noticing the construction signs, the dusty walls, and the broken wooden floor. _Where has she kidnapped me to?_ Tanya stands up and walks towards me like a leopard playing with it's pray. She bends down to look at me as she waves her knife around my face. "It's really sad how Edward thinks you're better for him. You have nothing to offer him…" she laughs darkly "what makes you think you are better than me?"

I can feel the numbness slowly leaving my fingers and toes but since I wasn't tied up I didn't want Tanya to know. _Hopefully I can distract her so I can escape_. "What do you want from me…haven't you had enough?" I pleaded as she pulled my waist length hair and cut it with her sharp weapon.

"As a matter of fact, no I haven't. You've taken everything away from me, left me with nothing. Now its your turn to feel the misery and loneliness I felt for weeks…He was mine, everything was made for me and you took it away…" she said looking at the distance and moving her head around pulling my hair forcefully again. My scalp felt like it was burning with every tow.

I couldn't take it anymore so I lifted my heavy body in an attempt to pull the knife away from her hands. I grabbed the knife as she pulled against me. I had to use all of the force I had left to stop her. Our bodies started to roll away from the previous spot on the floor, she kicked my stomach and bit my arm but I wasn't going to give up, if it's the last thing I do. I tried to pull harder and kick her but my body was becoming weaker and weaker. _What did she inject me with?_ We kept rolling, kicking and pulling until both of us heard a crack on the weak wooden floor beneath us. But before either of us could release our hold on each other, the floor came crumbing down making us fall with it.

"Ahh!" I heard Tanya shout under me as her body fell to the ground.

Before my body reached the last floor, I miraculously found a water pipe; I moved my body so I could hold on to it. I held on to the pipe that appeared to come from the floor of one of the top floors. _God please save me._ I tried to grip the thick pipe but my fingers couldn't take it anymore leaving me to fall on top of Tanya and become unconscious.

* * *

"Bella, please wake up"

I heard a smooth velvet voice saying my name. "Edward" I softly murmur but my lips felt too heavy. So, I slowly open my eyes to look at my beautiful angel.

"I love you so much" he said with so much passion as he lifted his body from the chair to kiss my forehead.

"mmmme too" I mumble back. "Oh, my head" I say softly.

"I know I'm so sorry…" he said as he place my hair behind my ear "I saw the letter…it's a good thing Alice convinced you to get a slick phone with a GPS system. I was able to track you and call the police before…you were gone." He whispered in pain as he held back his tears.

"Tanya?" I said softly. Even though she attempted to kill me, I wished her no harm. All I really wanted was peace so I could be with Edward.

He draws circles of the back of my hand and looks down "she's dead…you would have been too, but since you landed on top of her we were able to save you." He tightens his jaw "you only have a few minor injuries; like broken bones but in due time and physical therapy it will all get better." He intertwined our hands tightening our hold, making our love inseparable no matter the crazy situations. "God, I wish I was there to protect you, I wish I could murder her, look at what she's done to you." He murmured making his face turn red with rage.

A few tears fall from the corner of my eyes "Esme must hate me" I sob as Edward hugged me to soothe my pain away.

"No she doesn't. right now she's going through a tough time mourning the loss of her daughter but she does not hate you for that. Bella you had nothing to do with this, Tanya put this on herself." He takes my face in between in his hands "there is no one to blame" and then he kisses me avidly. "I love you so much; I thank God for letting me see your brown eyes for another day. I got so scared, I don't know what I would have done if you left me." He said shakily.

I tilted my head to the side and pressed my lips to his, creating an explosive passionate kiss. As we were both kissing, I hear someone barging in, "uhhhh" I whine not removing my lips from Edward's knowing exactly who it is.

"Bella! I'm so happy you're okay…I was so worried I was going to loose my maid of honor." She said as her expressions shifted from happy go lucky to sadness and anger. _How can someone go through so many emotions?_

Wait did she just named me her maid of honor "wait I got maid of honor?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well… yeah, who else you big goof." She said stating the obvious.

"Uhhh…but that would require me doing actual work." I whined as I masked my smile from my overexcited pixie. Edward shook his head and laughed at my attitude.

"Shut up!" she said loudly as she slapped my arm.

I squirmed from her action "Watch it Alice, she's weak and has several broken bones." growled Edward, I squeezed his hands to ease him.

"Anyways, I brought all my bridal magazines and since you can't escape because of your condition its perfect timing to help me plan this." She stated smiling.

"Well, this is my time to go back to work." Edward said this and kissed me lightly on the lips. I pouted as he closed the door; Alice then hopped on my bed and inundated me with several bulky bridal magazines.

"Don't you think this is wrong?" I asked Alice as I flipped through one of her magazines.

"Why would you say that? Monique Lhuiller makes beautiful wedding dresses and I love that silk one." She said confused by my question.

"No, I mean thinking about your wedding when Tanya past away?" I looked down ashamed from my actions.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" I nodded my head as Alice kept her eyes on a wedding decoration. "She got what she deserved. I know it sounds cruel but she was a weed in a beautiful meadow, it was time for her to go. She wanted to kill you; she got what was coming for her…" Alice shrugged and then huffed as she put her magazine down "I love that you are forgiving and kindhearted, but Tanya was not. Even if she took every single therapy session with my sexy fiancé, she could never change because she never appreciated the love that she was given. Bella life is unexpected, take this second opportunity and live life with Edward happily. Don't let the past darken your future."

_I love my best friend. _

* * *

One week later…

* * *

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you." Said Esme as she slowly approached my bed, climbed in next to me, and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said through tears.

"I'm sorry for what she's done…it took me time to process all of this commotion. Besides the drama and her horrible actions, she was daughter and I loved her unconditionally." She sobbed "I'm really sorry for what she's put you and Edward through; I wish I could have done something… Now she's able to rest in peace from all of the trouble I've caused her. This is my entire fault, please forgive me." She hugged me tightly.

"No its not" I turned to look into her eyes. "Tanya, had problems that you did not cause, Esme you offered her the best love in the world and she rejected it…Esme please don't blame yourself for her actions, I would hate to see you crumble because of her… Let's not think about the sad moments" I take a deep breath not believing what I am about to do "I forgive her and so should you." I look down at my hands and hugged her again. "Let's start new…hi I'm Bella" I giggle pulling out my hands to her, trying to make Esme forget the past.

Esme giggled back shaking my hands "I'm Esme Cullen, its nice to meet you."

* * *

**A/N: sorry Tanya fans but I had to kill her off, I could let her get away with everything. She's a bitch and i felt that she needed to go. Please read and review, I love to know what you guys think. **


	25. Nearness of You

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

* * *

Chapter twenty-five: Nearness of You

Bella Point of View

_I have giant moth balls flying around in my stomach._ I paced nervously in our living room next to Edward's grand piano waiting for him to come home so I could finally breathe and show him that I'm ready to let go. Since Tanya's death, Edward and I have become closer than ever we constantly talk, e-mail, or text each other, _it surprises me that we haven't_ _gotten sick of each other. My Verizon bill must be out of balance._ Edward is now more happy and optimistic especially since Tanya's death the Cullen's have become a united family. Jane is happy to see her family interacting and playing around with her. _It's like the day after a hurricane where you can't wait to buy expensive liquor so you can celebrate your survival. _

Besides Tanya's death, Alice has been keeping me busy harassing me night and day over wedding ideas and color pallets. I honestly do not care about decorations as long as she's happy _and I'm intoxicated enough that'll have a great maid of honor speech._ The wedding is in three months _which means bring on the bridezilla._ Just last week Alice, Rosalie, and I went to _Klinefield's Bridal_ store to pick up her wedding gown and try on and order our torturous bridesmaid dresses. When I first saw Alice in her wedding gown, my mouth literally dropped to the floor. She wore a beautiful off-white strapless, _Reem Acra_, gown with real gold diamonds on her corset top. The dress had ruffle tulle material cascading down her skirt giving her an elegant angel like look. Alice searched all of New York to find the most fashion forward sophisticated look and I think this was it. She was a goddess a vision that defined glamour.

Alice dreamed of a purple vintage crystallized romantic wedding (_I know it sounds crazy but that is her vision)._ We lasted all day trying on different shades of purple in different styles. Finally, she found the perfect for both us without displeasing our fashion taste. She dressed me in a violet mermaid style gown with a side ribbon on the waist line. Rosalie had a long asymmetrical silk plum dress with a flower on her shoulder. Alice really knows how to pick beautiful bridesmaid dresses, unlike the other brides who selected hideous bridesmaid dresses for their friends.

**A/N: LINK ****OF THE DRESSES ON MY PROFILE PAGE SO TAKE A LOOK!**

Thinking about Alice's wedding got me thinking about the day when Edward will officially be mine. I know it's been six months since we've moved in together and ten months since we've met but I feel like we've known each other for years. I loudly sigh and look at my left hand where an engagement ring would be located, _I never thought I would be crazy to have wedding but here I am thinking about mine. I know that our wedding will be intimate and classic a mixture of our styles._ I shook my head and continue pacing around the room lighting candles because in a few minutes my love will be home.

"Bella I'm home!" he yells from the passage room.

My heart increased with every step he took, I tighten up the guitar and stood up before I responded him. _He can be so cheesy at times, but I love that about him_. "I'm in the living honey"

He walks in and stares at the room in shock. I may have gone a little overboard turning off the lights, placing small candles everywhere, looking sexy in a red under black lace sleeveless dress with black leather booties. I let my hair down in loose waves and did a simple make up in pink lips and dark brown eye shadow.

"What's all this?" he smirked

"Well…um…I think its time to…um. Well remember that time when you told me you wanted to know all of me…but I was still iffy in sharing that part of my life." I started to ramble on _who uses the word iffy?_ "not that I don't want to share that part with you…you're amazing and understanding, I guess I was being stupid…as a matter of fact that is why we are here, so before I go on tangent let me play something for you." I spoke quickly to prevent myself from loosing my train of thought.

Edward sat down in our comfortable light brown sofa while I sat on the wooden stool in front of him, pouring my love in this song. I lightly placed my fingers on the string of my guitar and closed my eyes before I started my song.

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglees in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmm

It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
Wherever, wherever, where ever you go **(a/n: song Bubbly by ****Colbie Caliat)**

While I sang the song I look into his eyes but not enough to be distracted by my favorite crooked smile. I shut my eyes again for a few more seconds then; I slowly open them up, to see two sparkly green eyes full of lust looking straight at me. "Beautiful" he whispered softly in my ear.

A small tear escaped my eye "you really like it?" I asked in disbelief.

"I love it, I've never been happier than at this moment…Bella, whatever happens in life we will be together. We'll face it all together." He whispered sternly. "Bella you are my family." After he said this I let go of my guitar and placed both of my hands on his face pressing my lips to his wishing that time would never move.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting Bella!" Yelled Alice annoyed by my panic act.

"I can't, what if I trip? This could possibly ruin you perfect vintage romantic… whatever wedding." I said pointing at my feet and then throwing my hands in the air.

"Are you seriously nervous about walking down the nave its only 164 feet long" responded Rosalie shaking her head.

"Look you're not going to trip because I got you some Dr. scholl's grip bottom pads, so stop worrying! You're going to ruin my picture if you continue biting your lip." She stated like a mother.

_That was my friend so concerned about others._ "Oh…Alice" I whined preventing the tears from escaping my eyes "I'm going to miss living with you and doing immature things." I sniffed, even though I moved out of the house I slept over when Edward went to Boston, Massachusetts for several medical exhibitions. "You look so beautiful. I'm truly happy that you have found the man of your dreams." I spoke sadly as I thought of all our guy crazy moments.

"He isn't as hot as Emmett but it will do" stated Rosalie in laughter, I elbowed her playfully.

Alice looked beautiful in her wedding dress a natural beauty. Her hair was placed in a loose curl up do with light her make-up that gave her a nice glow. She had Rosalie in a loose braided up do and me in a loose side ponytail with side bangs. We really created Alice vision of her perfect wedding date; I smiled at my best friend for creating her dream a reality.

"Oh my God I'm really going to get married!" she shrieked and jumped around. Her excitement was so contagious that she had Rosalie and me jumping around with her. There was a light knock interrupting us from our 'girl moment' as Alice's father, Mr. Zack Brandon, walked in. It was time for the ceremony to start.

The church ceremony was beautifully done in the St. Patrick's Cathedral in Madison Avenue. Jasper could not contain his smirk when he first saw her; it was like he was looking at the sun for the first time. When I took a glance at Edward sitting on the benches he looked sexy in his Armani tuxedo. _I know we are meant to be and I would wait years for the day when God joins us in holy matrimony, he's my everything_. Jasper and Alice both exchanged their vows and kissed passionately when the priest announced them husband and wife. Jasper looked like he never wanted to take his hands off of her. Their love moved throughout the cathedral making everyone seek for their significant others.

By the time we got the reception, Alice and Jasper danced their first dance as Whitlock's and then danced with their parents. I gushed looking at them share an intense moment where no one but them were there, just like Edward and I they created their own world. Once it was time for the maid of honor and the best man, Peter to speak, I swallowed my spit to clear my voice. "Hi everyone I'm Alice's best friend, Bella… Alice and I have known each other for so many years, that we have declared ourselves sisters." Everyone laughed at my little comment. "Alice and Jasper have something magical, something that is hard to find and that is love. They give their hearts to each other unconditionally defining the meaning of the word true love. They share a devoted love that is real, sweet, and eternal. A love that no other soul can ever possess, a love that is not embarrassed to say I love you. Given as a gift by God never to broken." I silence myself to let those words process. Tears start to crumble my thoughts, so I had to finish my speech before I fell apart in front of their friends and families "to Alice and Jasper" I lift the champagne glass and take a small sip with everyone. After I finish my speech, I sit next to my beloved letting him wrap his arms around me ignoring everyone around us including Peter's speech.

"That was a beautiful speech." He said to me as we slow danced to one of Shania Twain songs. "But you could have added more to it." He said in amusement

"Is that so?" I replied back following his game.

He turned me around and pulled me closer to him "you could have said there is no better time than to walk through life with perfection in hand. An angel sent from heaven above for my lonely heart to hold, my sunshine, my life, and my very soul." His eyes pierced through mine, those words were meant for me.

"I love you" I murmured and kissed him as we danced.

"Knock it off you're embarrassing me!" Hissed Emmett "children, if you cannot behave yourselves I will be personally responsible for assigning your punishment. Do you want to get another spanking Eddie?" Interrupted Emmett scolding us with Rosalie holding her laughter.

"Look whose talking" Edward and I rolled our eyes and answered annoyingly.


	26. Castles and Candlelit Oh My!

**Please...please read and review. **

**I don't own twilight or any of the attractive male characters. :(**

* * *

Chapter twenty-six: Castles and Candlelit Oh My!

Bella Point of View

I woke up feeling refresh, it's Saturday and I can't wait to start a relaxing day with the man I love. Today is our first year anniversary and we are both eager to hold each other spending time in our own little world. Now more than ever, because this week the _Time magazine _co-editor, Madison Wong, had me running around looking at other countries' financial information for our next month issue: "A Massive World Recession". _Ugh, don't they know that numbers and economics are not my specialty! I love my job but I just can't wait for the day where it's my turn to make a nationwide impact._

I start to feel soft kisses around my left cheek and neck. When I turn I see my boyfriend looking at me giddily. "Good morning sweetheart! Happy anniversary." He whispered in my ear creating an electric shock through my body as he wrapped his arms around my waist pressing my chest to his.

"Happy anniversary to you too…hmmm how about I give you a proper celebration." I placed both of my legs on his hips and kissed him with so much love and force. That morning Edward and I moved our naked bodies' in sync showing each other the intensity of our love. My body, my heart, and my soul are forever his to have and to hold. _He brings out the best in me or at times the sexy side of me._

After our glorious morning I curiously ask something that's been killing me for the past few weeks. "What are we going to do today?"

"I can't tell you. It's a deep secret." He gives me my favorite crooked smile. _Is he trying to dazzle his way out of this?_ Since I have a hard time controlling my body it decided to blush crimson red.

I huff loudly giving up making him laugh. _I hate it when he keeps things from me; he knows that I hate surprises!_ "Fine! Umm…do you have to go to work today?" I sadly ask.

"Unfortunately yes" he places a kiss on my head "but I'll be here at five. So be ready." Once he finished talking, he placed light kisses on my jaw, cheeks, nose, forehead, hair, and finally my lips. "By the way you're going to be busy having lunch with Alice and Rosalie. She called last night while you were sleeping stating that it was a mandatory."

I covered my face with our white bed sheet groaning from my best friend request. This normally means that I will be subjected to another famous Bella Barbie makeover. "I hate this!" I murmur through the sheets as Edward stood up from the bed uncovering me.

"I love you, but you haven't seen her since the wedding. It would be nice to spend the day with friends, especially when your night will be completely full."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked narrowing my eyes trying to pierce a hole on his face.

He looked at me amused "never" he murmured as he kissed me.

"My honeymoon was so amazing. I can't believe he took me to Scotland! It was the most romantic and unexpected honeymoon. It was so peaceful and beautiful. Who would have thought that Scotland was the country that satisfied Jasper and my taste?" she said amused. Apparently, Scotland is medium between hyperactive, fashion forward, vintage clothing collector Alice. To history crazed, passionate, calm Jasper. I started to drift off and imagine the mountainous breathtaking landscape, the old 13th century castles, and the clear starry romantic sky.

"Maybe it wasn't the country that satisfied your taste." Rosalie laughed at Alice's blush. "I remember when Emmett and I got married we went all over the Caribbean, it was so amazing. He satisfied me in every island. God I wish I could go back" Rosalie giggled even more as reminisced her honeymoon.

I rolled my eyes and shook away those nude images. "There should be a limit to how much we should share." I said as Rosalie elbowed me.

We were enjoying our lunch at _Le Pain_ restaurant in Union Square_. Edward was right, it felt great to hang out with the girls talking about the men in our lives without them knowing our dirty little secrets._ "So what about you?" asked Rosalie interrupting my thoughts.

"I know it's going to sound stupid, but since Alice's wedding I can't stop thinking about our day. The day where I will wear a white gown and declare the love I have for Edward in front of our families and friends." I shrugged "I know it's too soon, we're just celebrating our first year tonight… But I can't help thinking about it." I looked down feeling so stupid. "I will never let him know this but you have no idea how many times I've said Isabella Marie Cullen in my head…I'm insane!" I whined

Rosalie and Alice started to laugh at me, "Bella…I used to be like that when I started with Jasper, except Whitlock is hard to rhyme with Mary Alice. It just funny because a year ago you were so anti men and dating and now I look at you; it's just so adorable to see you gush over Edward." She giggled and pinched my cheek. "I know Edward is dying to be with you, just give him time to plan it all out, don't rush time let the pieces fall accordingly."

"That is definitely another one of Jasper's quotes; it shows Mrs. Whitlock has been taking notes from her husband." I respond with a smirk

"Give Edward hints because if you wait too long you'll be like" Rosalie pointed her thumb at Alice "Alice who waited too long. Look at her tits they're already sagging." Rosalie laughed making me laugh with her. I laughed even more when Alice looked down at her chest concerned. Rosalie sighed "will you stop looking down I'm sure Jasper has a lot to grab from."

"Yuck! Okay this is too much for me to handle, can we just get the check and do something that would require you guys to be normal."

"Fine, don't put your panties in a knot." Huffed Alice

We split the bill and after lunch Alice dragged us to _Saks Fifth Avenue_ to shop for a cocktail dress for my date. Alice and Rosalie looked like two overly excited five year-olds at a candy store. I could not keep up with their energetic attitudes. "Alice we're just celebrating our first anniversary I think a skirt and a shirt will be fine." I shrugged tired from walking around the dress section.

She widens her eyes and placed her hand on her heart. "Are you insane!? Because it is you're one year anniversary you have to look good." She emphasized 'have' "you have to set the trend for the other anniversaries, besides I will chain you up and hit you with my _Prada_ shoes if you go on the date with a skirt. Have you lost you're mind!?" She gave me a stern look making me swallow my words.

Alice and I agreed on a dress that was classic yet romantic for my one year anniversary. Thank God _Saks Fifth Avenue_ had this dress or she would have forced me to go to Neiman Marcus or some other fancy department store. "Alice please I don't need shoes, this dress is expensive enough. Plus you said to match it with some black shoes. I have my Geox pumps from last year."

Her eyes widen in shock "I will not let you do a fashion crime, how dare you suggest a closed Geox pump to go with a beautiful cream BCBGMAXAZRIA sheen cocktail dress?" She rolled her eyes "that dress obviously goes with a black strap sandal."

I crossed my arms in front of me "then what do you suggest?" Once I said this Alice dragged me upstairs to the shoe and accessories section to match with the short dress. Then, she dragged me to the hair salon and spa where they did a manicure and pedicure. Then they styled my hair to a curled half ponytail with side bangs. _Although my hair is still short compared to the old waist length, I love my current shoulder length style._ _I feel like a new woman, even though Edward can't wait for the day it goes back to normal._ After the salon, Alice, Rosalie and I arrived at my house at three in the afternoon to get me ready for my date.

"So where are we going?" I asked my very good looking boyfriend dressed in a nice dark grey suit with a silk pale blue tie. _Isn't he yummy and the best part is: he's all mine!_ He brought out his special occasion _Aston Martin Vanquish_ car. Once he arrived to our door steps he gets out of the car and takes my hand to sit me in the passenger's seat. I looked around impatiently and once he stopped the car I noticed we were in _Central Park_. "What are we doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Join me" he got out of his seat and pulled me out.

When we walked inside the park I was in complete shock because there in the middle of the park was a beautiful, real, castle. The castle was on top of a large rock above a turtle pond. The castle looks like a small castle in the medieval times; it was grey stone, tall with long windows. "There's a real castle in New York! This is unbelievable." I didn't care that Edward was laughing at me; I've never seen an actual castle. Most castles are in European countries not in a large metropolis, like New York. I've lived my entire life in Forks, Washington I had no clue Central Park had a hidden secret.

"This is the Belvedere Castle and for tonight it is our castle."

I slightly narrow my eyebrows "what do you mean its all ours?"

"Let's just say no one is going to be inside but us." He smiled. "So my lady would you accompany me to our destination?" He asked bowing his head.

"This is so cool." I said sounding like an excited teen, ignoring Edward's formal question. "Of course my lord."

We walked up the stone steps and stopped at the top floor where you could see all of Central Park. When I looked around the area I saw a small round table with a candle and two covered plates. "Would you like to have a little dinner before the grand tour?" I nodded afraid to make a fool of myself.

We both sat down and had a romantic candle lit dinner eating fresh fish and roasted potatoes with wine white. _Edward definitely knows how to seduce a woman._ Once we finished the red velvet cake and talked a little of today's events he asked me to walk with him to a ramble besides the Belvedere castle. We slowly walked to the small bridge holding hands just letting the March breeze comfort us. The location of the bridge was stunning. The night sky, the full moon, and the parks lights made the pond shimmer to reflect the nature's beauty. I was in awe at how remarkable and Disney-like this day has been. Once we stopped in the middle of the small bridge Edward took both of my hands and faced me.

He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "Bella we've known each other for a year and during that time you have changed me to be a better man, a person that has learned to love and treasure life. My heart surrenders to you; this lifetime is not enough to show you how much love you." He places my hand on his heart "this hasn't stop singing since the moment I laid my eyes on you. I goes crazy with your every touch, kiss, and smile. Bella you are all I ever wanted all I ever dreamed of, and I can't hold this question any longer." He gets down to one knee and pulls out black velvet box "Isabella Marie Swan will you make my dreams come true and accept to marry me?" He opens the box revealing a platinum gold diamond ring.

My hands are nervously shaking "Oh my God! I love you! I love you!" I bend down to my knees placing my hands behind his neck as I pressed my lips to his. I deeply kiss him three times before he interrupts me.

"Is that a yes?" he asks with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes." I spoke softly nodding and giggling tears dripping down my eyes. He takes the ring from the box and places it on my marriage finger in my left hand. This ring will forever stay in my finger, never to be split just like our love.

"It's my grandmother's ring and I want to give it to the love of my life." He whispered in my ear.

I laugh and kiss him _he knows me too well._ We are still on our knees never to break apart just cherishing the moment.


	27. Maid of Honor

**Please read and review. **

* * *

Chapter twenty-seven: Maid of Honor 

Bella Point of View

I'm in my shower room letting the water spray on my back to relive my tired muscles. As I let the warm water hit me I start to think about yesterday's event.

_He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "Bella we've known each other for a year and during that time you have changed me to be a better man, a person that has learned to love and treasure life. My heart surrenders to you; this lifetime is not enough to show you how much love you." He places my hand on his heart "this hasn't stop singing since the moment I laid my eyes on you. I go crazy with your every touch, kiss, and smile. Bella you are all I ever wanted all I ever dreamed of and I can't hold this question any longer." He gets down to one knee and pulls out black velvet box "Isabella Marie Swan will you make my dreams come true and accept to marry me?" He opens the box revealing a platinum gold diamond ring. _

_I'm going to be married to Edward Cullen!_ I jump around inside the shower room in pure bliss. But then my clumsy reality strikes when my foot steps on the bar of soap causing me to fall on my tail bone. "Ouch!" I mumble to myself rubbing the bruise I'm going due to my thrill.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Edward through the bathroom door.

"Fine" I moan in pain and rubbed the pain again. _Please go away!_

"Hurry up Bella; you know how my mother hates lateness during family dinners." He spoke through the door.

"Let's do this!" I smile and intertwined my hands with Edward's before we enter his parent's house to announce this glorious news. Edward knocks on the door and a few seconds later Anita opens it.

"Hello Anita. Are my parents around?" asks Edward masking his smile.

"They are in the living room waiting for your arrival." She smiled and gestured for us to walk to the living room.

We both nodded and walked towards the living room where Emmett, Rosalie, Jane, Esme, Carlisle, even Jasper and Alice who have become family friends are in. But, due to my shower room catastrophe I have to limp to the living room. _I know Emmett and Alice are going to say something._

"Bella what happened my dear?" asked Esme concerned.

"I fell." I blushed.

"Trying new things in the bedroom my Bedward!" laughed Emmett. _I knew it_

I blushed to an even darker shade of red. _Emmett knows how to embarrass me even when he has incorrect information_. This comment made Emmett receive a slap in the back of his head from Rosalie. "Rosie honey! Why the abuse?" he whined

She rolled her eyes at him and continued sipping her tea muttering "immature husbands."

"Esme where is Jane?" I asked. S_he was here a minute ago._

"She went to her room. Alice got her a new Barbie and she just couldn't wait to play with it."

I lean on to Edward and whisper in his ear. "Let me talk to Jane before we deal with the chaos that is Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett." He nodded and released his hold so I could go up the stairs to Jane's room.

I knocked lightly on the door receiving a response from Jane "come in." I let myself inside. "Bella! I missed you so, so much!" said Jane animatedly letting go of her new Barbie going up to me grabbing my hand and pulling me into her bedroom.

"Me too, how are you?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled back "I'm fine, mommy and daddy are taking me to see Beauty and the Beast tomorrow." She shrieked sitting on her bed.

I sat next to her "the play?" she nodded "that is great!" after a few moments of talking about the Broadway play Beauty and the Beast, I decided to bring up my engagement to Edward. "Jane I want to ask you a question." She waited for me to continue. "What do you think about Edward and me getting married?" I bit my lip waiting for her response.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" she yelled and jumped on the bed knocking out her stuff animals. Then, she calmed down and sat next to me on the bed, "so…now we are family?"

"Well after I marry your brother we'll be sisters." I said smiling with her.

After a moment of silence she curiously asked "what do you do after your married? Seth said you watch Jeopardy and ask UPS to deliver your babies…is that true?" she asked in confusion.

How do I answer a six year question about marriage? "Um…I've never been…um married so I don't know?" I said in a form of a question, still biting my lip nervously. Then I narrowed my eyebrows remembering her other statement "why Jeopardy?"

"I don't know…I think it's because it's boring…" she shrugged, but then she smiled animatedly "what kind of cake are you having at the wedding?"

"I don't know…how about you help us pick one." I stated making her jump on the bed once again.

"Oh can we have once with cookies in the middle?"

"I don't see why not." She stopped jumping again to play a song on her Hannah Montana radio. When she pressed play The Black Eyed Peas, Boom Boom Pow was playing. She pulled my hand and started running around the room and jumping around giggling. I decided to join her; just dancing with Jane made me feel like a little kid. I love acting like a fool who's trying to dance the robot, running man, and any new dances that Jane practice.

After a minute of acting silly, I was surprised when two strong hands grabbed me by the waist. When I turn around to look I was dazzled by two seductive green eyes. He smirked at me, probably laughing at my lack of coordination. _I hope he knows he's marrying someone with two left feet._ "I never thought that I would fight with my sister for a woman's attention. I hope she understands that I don't play fair." He raised his eyebrows trying to look evil.

I placed my hands on both of his cheeks "I love both of you, one more than the other." I pointed my head towards Jane causing him to groan. "Did you know that our marriage will consist of Jeopardy and UPS? I hope you understand that because I plan to spend the rest of my time dancing with Jane." I laughed while he looked at me confused, so to ease him I kissed him in the cheek. He pouted expecting one in the lips. _He should know that there are kids in the room._

"Let's go get ready for dinner." He said kneeling down to his sister. "Jane do us a favor and don't tell anyone, let's keep this a secret until we tell them." Jane nodded and rubbed her palms together feeling important, like she was holding a big secret.

As Jane walked down the stairs, Edward turned to me and whispered seductively in my ear "I didn't know you had moves like that…maybe I should get a private lesson."

I sternly looked at him and elbowed him in the waist. _That was not dancing, that was me acting like a fool. I know I can't dance and it's cruel of him to make me think different._

During dinner I could barely eat the delicious looking soup Esme cooked for us. Butterflies kept flying around in my stomach, my body was becoming all sweaty, and I was having a panic attack. _What if the Cullen's don't agree with our marriage? What if it's too soon, what if we are not ready?_ "Bella are you sure you're okay, dear you're looking a little tense. What's going on?" then, she turned to Carlisle "honey, you should check her…maybe she's becoming sick."

Carlisle was about to approach me when I stopped him to finally announce why I'm so flushed. "Um…family…well…Edward and I…well we are…well." I kept rambling until Edward stopped me to say the news for me.

"We're getting married." He grimace at me then looked at his family radiating joy.

Once the news was spread Alice rushed to me and pulled out my left hand to look at my engagement ring. She gasped looking at its intricate details and shiny diamonds. "We have so much to plan…Bella! You're getting married!" she yelled

"I know, I'm so excited!" I yelled back

Once Rosalie approached us we hugged each other and shrieked at the same time alerting the community of our presence. "We-have-to-pick-up-bridal-magazines-get-the-venue-omg-we-have-so-much-to-do!" Alice spoke quickly.

"Breathe Alice; I want the wedding in November. We have time." I held both of her hands trying to calm her down. _How is it that the bride is calming down her maid of honor?_ "Plus I wouldn't want my maid of honor to explode before my wedding."

She gasped and fainted faling on the floor. _This wedding is going to be the death of Alice._


	28. Always and Forever

Please READ AND REVIEW!

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT....

NO I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, I WISH I OWN EDWARD THOUGH

* * *

Chapter twenty-eight: Always and Forever

Bella POV

"This is itchy, Alice. You know I'm not the type of bride who likes sparkles, poof, and cleavage. Can't you find a medium between my conservative style and you're…" Alice gave me an evil look saying that I should watch my words. "Um…sop-his-ticated…maybe, style." I slowly pronounced the word and shrugged. She gave me a small smirk and went to go get the bridal consultant.

As much as I tried to stall this torturous process I couldn't hold it any longer. This is the time where I have to pick out a bridal gown. _However, going shopping with Alice and Rose is a big headache_. They are very opinionated and have a different eye for fashion _which results in finding the latest trends_. _Don't they understand that I don't want a runway show?_ Thank God, Esme decided to join us today. She is the only person who can calm down an overly excited wedding planner Alice and bridesmaid. Right now, Alice had me try on a _Pnina Tornai _white chiffon ball gown that has too many sparkles and tulle to count. We have been searching for my perfect dress for two hours and if I don't find it here at _Kleinfeld's_ then I will not get married in a white gown…_Maybe I can buy a suit like Sarah Jessica Parker in Sex and the City_.

Finally, the bridal consultant Audrey came into my dressing room to analyze my 'dress.' I made a disgusted face when she came in. Since Alice is wandering around the store with Rosalie…maybe I can tell her what kind of dress _I_ really want. _No Alice or Rosalie involved!_

"Hey Audrey" I loudly whisper locking the door so my crazy shopaholic friend won't enter.

"Did you like any of these selections?" She makes a face as she looks at all the dresses Alice had her picked out for me. _I know that she knows I hate everything Alice picked._

"This" I emphasized grasping the skirt of the dress "is not the dress for me…this is a nightmare picked by my crazy best friend. Who will be dead!" I loudly whisper as Audrey and Esme hold in their laughter.

"So what _is_ your style?"

"I want something classy…think romance, but, no poof, no ball gowns, not too many sparkles." I grabbed the dress again showing my distaste. "To tell you the truth I just want to get married!" I huffed "the hard part was finding the man, so I have everything I need."

After five minutes of waiting impatiently and Alice constant banging on the door, Audrey came and brought me the dress that will make this torturous day worth it. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme waited for me outside in the viewing room while Audrey placed the dress on my body. When she put it on me I knew this was the dress for me. It was a beautiful strapless hand beaded _Lazzaro _mermaid dress. I felt like the bell of the ball. When I opened the door I didn't expect Alice to jump and scream when she looked at me in this dress. "I feel so special, this is the one." I said as I wiped the tears that we running down my face. When I stood on top of the circle stand and took my eyes away from my feet I really saw the beautiful woman Edward sees in me. "Hey it's just a dress. Please let's not make this a tearful event." I said to Esme and Rosalie who we crying from all the emotion. _Who would have thought that a dress I picked would have had this kind of emotion? _

"Its so pretty Bella, this dress was made for you!" Alice squealed causing the store's clients to look at us.

"And look at your ass." Rosalie pointed out, _loudly _making me blush_. _

"Bella, I am sure Edward will fall to his knees when he sees you in this dress. You look so beautiful. I am so happy to know that in a few months you will be my daughter." Esme words brought tears to both of our eyes. Esme really loved me like the mother I never had. She is so amazing and compassionate, an amazing woman. There is soul like hers. However, at this moment I would have liked to have my mother share this moment with me. _I wonder where she is. What would she think of Edward and me?_

I shook my head from these sad thoughts and asked the much needed but dreadful question "so what is the price point?"

"The dress is 8,100 dollars." _What!_ _This is above my 5,000 credit limit!_

I shook my head in awe and took a big gulp. _This is too expensive, more than my actual budget_. _But I really like the dress._ After she said the price she left leaving us to deliberate this shocking news in my dressing room. I stood in the room quietly, just looking at the dress and contemplating whether David's bridal may have a cheaper similar dress. I bit my lip "well, this was a beautiful dress. Maybe we should try David's bridal…" I said as I tried to unzip the dress.

As soon as I said this, Esme started to protest. "I will not let my future daughter in-law walk down the aisle in a dress that she doesn't want."

As Esme spoke Alice picked up the phone and dialed Edward. _Why will she do something so crazy like that!_ "Edward we have a major crisis, your stubborn fiancé wants to wear a knock-off from David's Bridal when she has the dress of her dreams right here." Alice spoke quickly before I forcefully grabbed the phone from her.

"Can I speak with him…privately…please?" I whisper to the ladies hoping that I didn't offend anyone.

Before he could say anything I rushed my thoughts out. "It is a beautiful dress, but you will not purchase this for me. I am an independent woman who has worked hard to afford things and who will not permit her future husband to buy her things that will ruin all of her hard work." I took a deep breath after that long speech.

"So…are you trying to say is that we will never share things? What if I needed your financial assistant?" He questioned smugly, _dam he's too hot and too smart for his own good. Think fast before he wins, you cannot let him win_.

"That's…different because I would gladly give you money. But this is a different situation, this is my bridal dress and until that paper is signed we are still independent." I did a power high knowing that I got him with that one.

"But the wedding is a mutual agreement and because this is a mutual" he emphasized that word "we must share all costs. Besides I will be breaking that dress off of your body, so it's only fair that I pay for it." He said seductively. I had to fan myself from the heat my body was releasing from his words. _Dam, he can even startle me over the phone. _

"Well…um…" I couldn't find anything else to say.

"Love, just buy the dress… I want our wedding day to be a day you won't forget. Dress included."

"Fine" I muttered through my teeth.

"Besides, I was going to win since I told the store that whatever you purchase should be immediately charged to my account." I could hear him smiling through the phone.

"You know what Mr. Cullen? You don't play fair" I tried to sound angry but I think he could see through my façade. _He truly loves me; gosh we are so crazy head over heels for each other_.

"I just know my woman really well."

I smiled "I love you, see you at home." I blew him a kiss over the phone and ended the call.

I stepped out of the room and into the main floor where the ladies were waiting. "I guess I'm keeping the dress." I murmured trying to contain my smile.

_In a few months I will forever be Mrs. Cullen with a beautiful dress that shows off my bum_. _I can't wait for my wedding day!_ I blushed in front of my family.

* * *

"So what do you think of these flowers?" I asked Edward. It's September 26th and Alice, Edward and I are in the flower market picking out flowers and floral arrangement for our centerpieces. Our wedding theme is winter wonderland _Alice's name for our wedding_. It will have thin brown branches with small crystals that stick, candles, and all kinds of white flowers. It's going to be the most intimate wedding; perfect for Edward and myself. We will have 150 guests _which is still a lot! _Most of our guests are Edward's family, close friends, and co-workers.

"I like the white roses." Edward shrugged. As I tried to walk down the aisles of flowers Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "Bella, I just want to marry you." He gave me small peck on the lips before he glanced at our chipper wedding planner. "We could go to city hall and get married right now." I blushed and bit my lip.

Kissed his lips "I want to but…I really want this wedding." I bit my lip again as I held my breath

He smiled and kissed my neck "I want it too, I just don't want that." He pointed to Alice with his eyes.

I laughed and walked away from him, but I remember something that I wanted to ask him. "Edward, I like the simplicity of our wedding but I want us to make our own…vows …" I looked down and tightly squinted my eyes to avoid a panic look.

He lifted my face with his hands "Bella look at me." He pressed, until I opened my eyes "I also want to make my own vow. I want everyone to know how special you are to me." I couldn't take it anymore; I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately receiving 'woohoo' and claps from the customers and sales associates.

Only two more months, until November 29th !

**(DRESS PICS ARE ON MY PROFILE PAGE)**


	29. Power walks and crazy bridesmaid

Chapter twenty-nine: Power walks and crazy bridesmaid

"You look horrible, did you not get a good night sleep." Alice whined loudly as she took a sip from her coffee cup. "And don't tell me it was because of Edward" She pointed her index finger on my face. "You guys haven't seen each other for a week, so what's with the shit face?"

Today was my wedding day and this bride looks like death. Sitting here in front of my dresser while Alice criticizes my face is not a way to start. _I don't need to hear this now! _

I huffed and yanked the coffee from her hands "who was the genius that created this no sex rule for three weeks before the wedding?"

Alice looks at me firmly placing her fists on her hips "you."

Three weeks ago, I went to Barnes and Nobel looking at wedding magazines. However, my curiosity got the best of me when I went to the sex and relationship section and found Dr. Garber's book on the importance of a spicy relationship. One of the things Dr. Garber talked about was a three week no sex before marriage rule. He stated that the sexual energy held from these three weeks will create an amazing unforgettable wedding night enhancing a spicy household. At first, Edward was very hesitant but after hearing the words 'spicy' he was sold. _But, it's hard living with a man who likes to sleep shirtless_. Yet, Dr. Garber didn't go into detail on how to handle Edward withdrawal effects. I can't sleep, eat, dress myself, and I keep getting rashes, _seriously_. And on top of that, the church required us to not see each other for an entire week before the wedding. _Ugh! I haven't seeing him in a week and its torturous._

Rosalie giggles as she places a white flower on her head "Edward looks worst than you do…so everything will be fine."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Jasper's told me he's tried many times to climb off his window and run to your house…I guess you're not the only who's dry in the pants" said Alice as she applied a matte light pink eye shadow to my eyelids. My face went red making her and Rosalie laugh.

I sighed in relief when a light knock sounded through my door. "Come in" spoke Alice.

"How's my future daughter?" asked Esme with a really big smile on her face.

"Nervous, tired, desperate, feel like I grenades are exploding inside of me." I described as Alice applied a light brown shadow.

Esme giggled as I smirked. "Bella, this is just the nervous part. Once you see him it will all go away, trust me." She squeezed my shoulder demonstrating her support.

While Alice took a break to find another light eye shadow I took a look at Esme, Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie and Alice looked so elegant in their pale blue dresses. They looked exactly how I envisioned them to look. Alice did a fabulous job taking my ideas and putting them to life _even though there were times where she wouldn't listen_. Esme look beautiful in her dark jade long dress. The dress was asymmetrical and perfect for her skin tone and her red hair color.

"Bella can you stay still so I can finish twisting your hair in an up-do!" yelled Rosalie as she styled my hair so it appears to be effortlessly done. Finally, I was able to look at myself in the mirror. The mirror reflected a beautiful woman dressed in a long mermaid bridal dress, with a side parted loose up do, a small diamond headband wit a long simple white veil. I looked like a princess and I couldn't wait for Edward to see me. _Bella breathe in, in just a few minutes you be with Edward declaring to the world and God the deep love you feel for each other. You can do this…just breathe Bella._ Once Alice gave me a few minutes to myself she passed me my bouquet and lowered my veil to prepare us to take the limo to the church.

We stopped at the small Accession church and walked to the back room where the bridal party can relax before walking down the aisle. A light knock was on the door after Esme walked out to join Edward at the altar. "Come in dad" I spoke loudly so he could hear me. Once Charlie walked in and saw me dressed tears were forming in his eyes.

When he approached me and put my arm through his arm I leaned to his side and whispered "dad I love you. I'm going to start a new journey in my life but I need you to know that you will always be my best friend and my father. Without you I couldn't have become the person I am today, and for that I will forever be grateful." When I finished my speech he looked at me with tears running down his eyes, lifted the veil and kissed my forehead.

"You will always be my little girl." I giggled with tears down my eyes at his response.

"It's a good thing I did her makeup with _makeup forever_ and waterproof mascara." I heard Alice whisper to Rosalie ending my private moment with Charlie.

"Thank you Alice" I muttered as I wiped the tears.

As soon as we finished giggling, the church choir started to sing 'Ave Maria' beginning the ceremony. From the small crack in the door I could see Rosalie and Alice walking elegantly down the aisle. The grenades in my stomach converted to nuclear bombs when I realized that I have no balance. "Dad please hold me tightly. I don't want to fall in front of all these people when walk." I bit my lip and look around nervously.

Charlie just laughed at me. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm here."

I shook my head and prepared myself to walk. The only thing keeping me sane is the fact that Edward will be waiting for me down the altar _and after all of this I will be able to claim him mine_.

As I took my first steps towards the altar I look up to see the most intense sparkling green eyes. _Who would have thought that a college graduate would land the perfect man in a few months?_ I took my eyes away from his eyes to look at his face; he was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. I smiled at his response. His eyes were watery from the passion and intimate moment we are sharing. _I could get lost in those eyes and never want to leave_. _I wish I could run towards him, but then people would think I was a lunatic_. Once we reached the altar Charlie handed me to Edward so the service could begin.

The preacher is now in the section where we recite our vows it was Edward's turn to go first: "Bella you showed me the meaning of true love, a word that I never believed. I thank the Lord for putting you in my path; I don't know how I survived without you. My life has no meaning without you in it… And now in front of our close family and friends I promise to be your lover, your friend, your guide, and most of all, your husband. I love you Isabella Marie Swan and no matter the years my heart will always beat for you."

Tears were running down my face as he spoke those words. Then it was my turn to speak _how can I compete with someone so smart and romantic like Edward_? "Edward, you are the man that I've been waiting my entire life for, the man of my dreams. A man who stole my heart with his patient, kind, and sexy presence…" I got a lot of giggles from the audience, Emmett was the loudest. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, a life that will be full of joy and eternal love." I couldn't hold the second group of tears almost choking when I said the last part.

"By the power invested in me I now declare you husband and wife." He turned to Edward "You may kiss your bride."

He cupped my cheeks and pressed his lips on mine. He depend the kiss a little which made me weak in the knees. Edward saved me from being humiliated when he lifted my body and carried me bridal style down the altar. He stopped before exiting the building and before we get separated by our guests. "I love you" I whispered on his ear.

"As I love you Mrs. Cullen" I smirked.

* * *

"Now everyone let's welcome Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" The DJ announced before Edward and I walked to the reception. The entire night was a dream _a true winter wonderland_; all of the tables were decorated with the white roses and branches. Edward and I danced to _Michael Buble Everything_ a fun twist to the serious wedding songs. The day passed in a blur; the bouquet, the cake cutting, the multiple pictures, and the crazy dancing. _I can't believe I can finally say Edward is all mine!_

**Hey EVERYONE! **

**I think I want to end the story here…I will give you guys a week to give me your opinions before I press the complete button. I enjoyed this story since it was my first one. I just want to say thank you to the fans and the comments. To answer all the comments:**

**1. Yes, I am a fan of 'Say Yes to the Dress'**

**2. I don't know why I picked November 29****th**** I just wanted a winter/ cold wedding like the real vampire Edward. **


End file.
